Genesis
by Realm-san
Summary: Momonga wasn't the only one who had been transported to the New World, the one who had also stayed with him and helped him to protect the whole Nazarick... Is New World prepared?
1. Chapter 1

"Humanoid, Demi-human or heteromorphic talking"

'Humanoid, Demi-human or heteromorphic thinking'

[Spell/Martial Art/Weapon/Armor]

Place

(Message)

 **Sounds**

 **(Autor Speaking) **

* * *

**(What to say ummmm... i know!  
**

 **Welcome!**

 **Well this is my first fanfic in english, so please be nice T_T**

 **Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama**

 **If you see any mistakes please let me know in the reviews**

 **And now... lets start :D )**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: End and Beginning  
**

Year 2138 AD, the term known as DMMO-RPG, an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game", these games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface — an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created from the fusion of cyber- and nanotechnology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life and among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the other

YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released twelve years ago, in 2126. Compared to others DMMO-RPG's of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom".

It had over two thousand basic and advanced job classes.

Every class had a maximum of fifteen levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of one hundred, one would need to take at least seven different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class's prerequisites. A player could even take a hundred classes at level one each, although that was very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

In addition, one could use various creator tools (sold separately) to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings. A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim. It boasted a massive world, numerous classes, and freely customizable appearances.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players, and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

—Still, all these were things of the past now.

* * *

A gigantic table carved of gleaming black stone sat in the center of the room, surrounded by forty one luxurious chairs... However, most of those seats were empty. Once, every single place had been filled, but now... only two were occupied.

One of the seated people was a large figure of 6.6 feets clothed in a magnificent black academic robe, edged in violet and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design... However, the exposed head was a bare skull. Points of dark red light glowed in its large eye sockets, and behind that skull glowed a halo of black radiance.

The being in the other seat was not human either, merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. Its tar-like surface roiled and writhed continuously, never staying in the same shape for more than a second.

The former was an Overlord — the highest-ranked of those magic casters who had become undead in order to learn the most potent spells. The latter was an Elder Black Ooze, which boasted the most powerful corrosive ability of the slime families. One might encounter these monsters, in the most difficult dungeons. Overlords could use powerful spells of the highest tiers of magic, while Elder Black Oozes were dreaded for their ability to degrade weapons and armor.

However, they were not game monsters, but players.

In YGGDRASIL, players could choose their character races from three broad groups; humanoid, demihuman and heteromorphic.

Humanoids were the basic player type and comprised humans, dwarves, wood elves, and the like. Demihumans tended to be ugly, but possessed superior attributes to humanoids. Examples of demihumans were goblins, beastmen, ogres, and so on. Finally, heteromorphic races had monstrous abilities, but despite their stats being generally higher than those of other races, they also possessed various drawbacks. There were around seven hundred playable races in total, including the advanced versions of these races.

An Overlord like the one aforementioned had various skills: Create High Tier Undead four times per day, Create Mid Tier Undead twelve times per day, Create Low Tier Undead twenty times per day, Negative Energy Touch, Despair Aura V (instant death), Negative Protection, Dark Soul, Black Halo, Undead Blessing, Unholy Protection, Wisdom of Darkness, Speak Evil Tongues, Ability Damage IV, Piercing Damage Resistance V, Slashing Damage Resistance V, Turn Resistance III, High Tier Physical Immunity III, High Tier Magic Immunity III, Cold, Acid, and Electrical Immunity, as well as Arcane Vision/See Invisibility.

An Elder Black Ooze like the one who was with the Overlord had a lot of skills too, but among the most importants were: High Solvent Body, Physical Resistance V, High Dissolve Minerals, among many others.

Naturally, the Overlord and Elder Black Ooze were among the high-tier heteromorphic races that were playable.

The Overlord, who was speaking at the moment, did not move his mouth. That was because even the most advanced DMMO-RPGs of the time still could not overcome the technological hurdle of properly modelling the changes on a character's face in response to emotions and speech.

"It's really been a while, Herohero-san. Although this is the last day of YGGDRASIL, I didn't expect you to show up."

"Indeed it has, Momonga-san."

The two of them spoke with the voices of grown men, but compared to the voice of the former, the latter's words lacked force, or perhaps it could be said that they lacked energy.

"You stopped coming online after you changed your job IRL, so how long has it been... about two years?"

"Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long… this is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird."

"That's really bad, right? Are you okay?"

"My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave."

"Uwah—"

Momonga lowered his head in an "I can't take it" gesture.

"That's terrible."

As though following up on Momonga's comment, Herohero delivered a grim monologue, his words laced with an unimaginable reality. The two of them griped loudly about the foolishness they encountered in their working lives. Herohero's grievances burst forth like a broken dam, and Momonga lent his ear to him.

A lot of people were averse to discussing reality in a virtual world. It was fairly normal for people to not want to talk about their offline lives in a game.

However, this was not so for the two of them.

The guild they belonged to — a group that was founded and managed by players. Ainz Ooal Gown — had two conditions that each of its members had to fulfill. The first was that everyone had to be a working member of society. The other was that they had to play heteromorphic characters.

Because of these rules, the topics they discussed often revolved around their jobs in the real world. Any member of the guild would field these questions and, as such, the conversation between the two could be considered standard fare for the guild.

"...I'm sorry for making you listen to my whining. I can't complain much IRL."

The place corresponding to Herohero's head seemed to sway, as though he were bowing in apology. Thus, Momonga replied:

"Don't worry about it, Herohero-san. I made you come online despite you being busy, so listening to your complaints is only expected. I'll hear you out, no matter how many you have."

Herohero seemed to have recovered some of his old energy, and with a somewhat more energetic laugh, he replied:

"Ah, I'm grateful for that, Momonga-san. I'm glad I could meet a friend after signing on... Although i'm ashamed to say that... i think it's about time for me to log off, i'm really tired and my next turn starts very early in the morning." Herohero's tentacle waggled in mid-air, as though he were operating something. Indeed, he was operating a menu.

"Well, if it's like that, then it's a shame… time flies so fast when you're having fun."

"I really wanted to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep."

"Ah — well, you do sound pretty tired. Then, you should log out soon and have a good rest."

"I'm really sorry… Momonga-san. Although, how long do you plan to stay, Guild Leader?"

"I intended to stay on until I was automatically logged out once the servers shut down. Since it's still a ways off, maybe someone might come by in the meantime."

"Is that so… still, I really didn't expect this place to be so well preserved."

At this moment, Momonga was grateful that he had no way to show his expressions. If he did, Herohero would probably have seen his face twist up. Even then, his voice would betray how he truly felt, so Momonga kept quiet, in order to suppress the feelings surging up within him.

"Momonga-san, you must have kept the guild going as its leader so we could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much."

"...It was a guild built by everyone, so it's my job as guildmaster to keep things going so that the members can come back at any time... and well... i had a little... well a really big help of our favorite 'Anti-pervert'."

"Really?, then Ethereal Diamond-san is still playing."

"Haha, indeed she is still playing and she has been of a LOT of help, there had been a lot of invasions recently of angelical races and humanoid races but they didn't managed to pass through the first floor because of us."

"I see, i'm really impressed that she is still playing, after all she didn't had that much free time because of her bosses are... how did she called them, ¡Oh, right! 'A bunch of slavers' hahaha."

"... Khm- I-indead she didn't had it but she managed to find a way."

For a moment, almost all the emotions that Momonga was keeping inside of him almost came out to the surface... but fortunally Herohero didn't noticed.

"Talking about she, has she logged in?."

Momonga shaked his skeleton face to the sides as he said.

"No, she hasn't but she told me that she was going to log in in like..." Momonga checked his clock to see the time and then he said "4 or 5 minutes."

"It's that so... well, again, it's really nice to see this place this well kept."

He and Etherea-san had worked hard to maintain the guild precisely because he had built it up along with everyone else, but hearing words like these from one of his guild members sparked a mix of complicated emotions in his heart. However, these feelings dispersed like mist as Herohero continued.

"Momonga-san, you both have kept this guild going so we could could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much."

"... It was guild built by everyone so it's my job as the guildmaster to keep things going so that the members can come back at any time."

"Yes. We had fun with the game because you were our guildmaster, Momonga-san… I hope that when we meet again, it'll be in YGGDRASIL II."

"I haven't heard anything about a second game… but like you said, I'd be glad if we could meet like that."

"I'll look forward to it! I'm having trouble staying awake… I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you in the end. Goodnight."

"..."

Momonga wanted to say something, but he hesitated for a moment, and then he spoke:

"I was very happy to meet you too. Goodnight."

A smiley appeared near Herohero's head. Since characters in YGGDRASIL could not express emotions through their facial expressions, they used emoticons instead.

Momonga worked his control interface, and produced a similar smiley.

Herohero's last words were, "Let's meet up again somewhere."

—And so, the last of the three guild members that came online until now vanished.

Silence descended once more — it was as though nobody had ever been here in the first place. Nothing was left behind.

Momonga looked at the place where Herohero had been sitting, and he muttered the words he wanted to say.

"Today's the last day of the game, I know you're tired, but we'll never have a chance like this again, why don't we stay together until the end—"

Of course, there was no response, because Herohero had already returned to reality.

"Haahh."

Momonga's sigh came from the bottom of his heart... In the end, it was better that it had remained unsaid.

During their brief exchange, he could already tell how tired Herohero was from the sound of his voice. Still, despite his fatigue, Herohero had still responded to the e-mail he had sent, and logged on for the last day of YGGDRASIL before it closed down. He should have been grateful enough for that. Asking him to stay on would not just have been a matter of being thick-skinned, but actively causing him trouble.

Momonga stared at the seat Herohero had occupied until just now, and then turned to look at the other thirty nine seats. Those were the places where all of his old comrades had once sat. After going a circle around the table, Momonga returned his eyes to Herohero's place.

"Let's meet up again somewhere… huh."

Let's meet up again somewhere.

See you again.

He had heard these words several times before, but they had never come true.

Nobody had ever returned to YGGDRASIL.

"When and where will we meet again—"

Momonga's shoulders shook violently, and the words he could no longer hold back exploded forth:

"—Are you kidding me!?"

He pounded the table as he shouted.

The YGGDRASIL system registered this action as an attack, and began the complex calculations of Momonga's barehanded attack strength against the table's defensive strength to determine the final total of damage inflicted. In the end, the area Momonga had struck emitted a simple [0].

"This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick that we built together! How could you abandon it just like that!?"

After he shouted the words in his heart, the only thing left in there was emptiness.

"...No, that's not right. They didn't abandon it lightly; they simply made the choice between reality and fantasy. It couldn't be helped. Nobody would betray the guild. Everyone who made that decision must have found it painful…"

Momonga muttered like he was trying to convince himself, and then- **BING** , the cheerful sound of a bell stopped his thoughts while a message appeared in the middle of his screen.

'Ethereal Diamond has logged in' was the message that appeared, after that a blue light appeared in the right chair next to him and, after a second, the character of his friend materialized.

"Welcome, Etherea-san, i'm really glad you can come online this last time" Momonga said while a smiley appeared near his head.

"Yo, Momo-chan, it's nice to see you i hope that i didn't made you wait too long, i had a hard time trying to log in... what a dumb question, of course you waited for a long time" Etherea let a sigh escape from his mouth while a sad emote appeared near her character's head.

"N-no, it's no problem, Etherea-san, actually you're earlier."

"Really?!, That's really heartwarming" A smiley appeared near the head of Etherea. Momonga looked at the beautiful woman at his right side.

Ethereal Diamond, or Etherea as she liked to be called, her character was one of the top 50 best players in YGGDRASIL in it's golden age. Her character, like Touch Me, was a World Champion that had won the biggest tournament in the history of YGGDRASIL, winning a lot of awards... unfortunately, she had never used them... and as this was the last day she will never be able to use them

Etherea was a dragonoid but not just a simple dragonoid she was a Genesis, the highest class of the Dragonoid's, this racial level was 10 times stronger than a Ancient Dragonoid, having the strongest attack and defense, along with a lot of skills only available to use for her race.

She seemed to be at least 22 years old or so, she was a brown-skinned beauty, she had a hourglass figure with a well build body, her silky hair was from a beautiful silver that reached to the middle part of her back and her face was that of a goddess, she has heterochromatic eyes, while her right eye was ruby red, her left eye, that was covered by a bang of her silver hair, consisted in multiples iris, with an almost unnoticeable yellow pupil, the multiples iris changed their coloration but in general it looked like a complete crystal that reflected multiple changing colors, but the both of them had a reptilian slits pupils.

She also had a pair of wings, a tail and some scales covering her body. Her wings can stretch out up to 5 meters and could also be used as shields to protect herself and teammate if she wanted, her wing's scales were from a darkish blue scales on the outside and the scales of the inside seemed to be from the same color scheme of a starry. Her tail was located above her butt, the topside was from the same darkish blue and the bottom part was from the same color scheme as the ones of her wings. She also has some darkish blue scales all over her body but the most of them were covered by her armor. The only visible ones were the ones of her face that seemed to come up from her neck, around her eyes and on her forehead, making beautiful patterns. In her head there were a pair of darkish blue horns of middle size, all of her darkish blue scales, especially her horns, had some sort of "cracks" of the same color scheme as a starry night, her horns surrounded her head to the front but stopped themselves leaving a space of 5 centimeters and above her head there was a flame that changed it's color every second that passed but essentially was white.

The lore of this race said that this race was the first born being that was alive in the creation of YGGDRASIL and that her race was the origin of all life after her race was created by Ymir's tears, ironicaly she was one of the very first persons in YGGDRASIL as she is a beta tester of YGGDRASIL. There were many more things on the lore of this race but he couldn't recall them right now.

A Genesis like her had the following skills:

Arcane Vision/See Invisibility, High Mineral Destruction, Elemental Inmunity III, Healing Factor IV, Celestial Scales, Holy Protection, Pure Soul, First Existance, Allfather Stolen Blessing, Aurora Halo, Elimination of Evil Creatures III, Purifying Touch, Mana Generetor III, High Tier Magic Immunity V, Well of Urd's Gift, Ability Damage V, among many others.

She is like 6.5 feets high, she wears an outfit that consists of a white button up shirt under a dark blue vest, a black tie, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, black low-arch shoes and black gloves, her outfit almost failed to contain her figure. She also sports a long black coat with light-coloured lining and lapels that she wears around his shoulders like a cape with her symbol behind her back. The undercoat is from the same color scheme as a starry night.

Momonga remmembered clearly that this outfit, called [Sugar Song to Bitter Step], was the outfit that she used when she was creating something like NPC, armors, weapons or items, or when she was farming, the question of why she carried that outfit dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Etherea didn't seemed to use weapons because she specialized in fighting hand to hand, but she could also use weapons such as axes or swords if she wanted. But if she saw that she had less then 10% of her life then she would go to the backline and use her summons, that mostly consisted in Mineral Soldiers, Angels and Elementals, and heal her summons until she recovered her full life. In fighting she could be... like the fusion between the first floor guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, and the creation of Touch Me-san... which was his name?... anyway, that was in the repertory of attacks in Job skills, in her Racial Skills... she had a very EXTENSIVE repertory of Skills. She focused mostly on her Racial Skills than in her Job's Skills

"So... it seems that we are the lasts of this guild... was i... the only one who came here tonight?"

"No, 2 others logged in a while back and Herohero-san just logged out."

"Awwww, i wanted to see one of those three maid perverts."

"For you, everyone is a pervert, Etherea-san." Teased Momonga while a laughing face appeared near to his head.

"Th-That's not... completely true."

"Actually it is, i remmember all the time that you and Chagama-san scolded Peroroncino because of his behaivor."

"In our defence, that pervert deserved it. I mean come on, he was already like what, 25, and he still talked about playing Eroges like a teenager, I mean come on!"

As they both laughed about many histories Momonga noticed that Etherea had took a look to the symbol of their guild...

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The item that could only be used by the guild master, every member played recklessly and spended hours finding the necessary items to be able to create this destructive piece of art. Some members used their whole vacations while others fought their wives to make time and get the enough materials for this weapon.

Back then, they had held contests to see who could collect more raw materials more quickly, and there had been many disputes over the appearance of weapon. But slowly, after everyone's opinions were gathered, the weapon gradually took shape.

One could call this a hollow shell of a guild a relic of past glories.

—This was the incarnation of those days.

This was the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Seven serpents twined around the body of the staff, which resembled the kerykeion carried by Hermes Trismegistus. The serpents' mouths gaped open in agony, and each mouth held a gem of a different color. The grip was exquisitely carved out of crystal and glowed with blue light.

This staff, which should have been a treasure held by the guildmaster, was instead kept in this room as a decoration.

That was because there was nothing else which represented the guild quite like this.

Guild weapons were typically kept hidden away in safe places and not used for their tremendous powers because a guild would be disbanded if its associated guild weapon was destroyed. Even Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild which existed at the peak of YGGDRASIL, was no exception to this.

This was the reason why the weapon had been kept here, and Momonga had never touched it, despite the fact that it had been tailor-made to complement his abilities.

"It's a shame that we could have never been able to use that or will be able to" Said Etherea with a sad tone.

"Indeed... Etherea-san... do you mind if I... Move things a little?"

"You are way to humble, of course you can, you're the master of this guild after all and this is the last day sooooo, Why not?"

After this statement, Momonga, at a slow pace, reached to the hovering staff, the staff inmediatly reacted to Momonga command and floated to Momonga's hand.

"Let's end this like we wanted since we ended this place! Like the villains of the story that wait for the heroes to end our evil domain."

"Indeed it was a really nice idea... a shame that nobody didn't even managed to end the eighth floor."

"What else did you expected? Ainz Ooal Gown does not know defeat!."

...

The sound of Momonga's and Etherea's footsteps and the tapping of Momonga's staff rang through this holy sanctuary. After turning several corners in these vast hallways, Momonga and Etherea saw a woman in the distance, heading in their direction.

She was a sensual beauty, whose lush, golden hair grazed her shoulders. She was dressed in a long, elegant maid's outfit, with a large apron. She was roughly 5.5 feet tall, with a slender build. Her ample bosom looked like it would burst out of her bodice at any time. Her overall appearance was attractive and gave the impression of being graceful and kind.

As the two slowly approached each other, the maid darted to the side of the hallways and bowed deeply to Momonga and Etherea. In return, both raised their hands in acknowledgement.

"They really made a good job creating them. Don't you think, Momo-chan?"

"Indeed... Ah… that's right. I think it was from then that he started saying that 'Maid uniforms are justice!' Come to think of it, I think the manga he's drawing now has a maid as a main character. Do his assistants cry when he goes overboard on the designs? Ah, Whitebrim-san."

"They probably do, knowing him and his fanaticism for the detail."

The both thought that there was no time to spend waffling around.

"Thank you for your hard work." Said Momonga.

Momonga and Etherea walked past the maid after that painful farewell. As the both passed the maid, there was no response, but that was only to be expected. Still, even if she did not reply to him, Momonga still felt that it had to be said, because it was the last day of YGGDRASIL.

The both continued forward, leaving the maid behind.

After a while, a gigantic staircase appeared before Momonga's eyes. It was wide enough that over ten people could walk down it side by side, arms outstretched, with no problems. A luxurious red carpet lay on the steps. Momonga slowly descended the stairs, until he reached the lowest floor — the Tenth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

The place where he had arrived was a large receiving room, with several figures within.

The first to enter Momonga's line of sight was a distinguished old gentleman in a butler's outfit.

His hair was pure white, even the beard and moustache near his mouth. However, the old man's back was ramrod-straight, like a sword forged of steel. His face was deeply wrinkled and gave onlookers the impression that he was a kind and gentle person, but his keen eyes were like those of an eagle sizing up its prey, Etherea had not forgotten his name, Sebas Tian, an Ancient Dragonoid.

There were 10 maids and another buttler standing behind the old butler. However, these maids were different from the one Momonga had met earlier, in looks and equipment.

The maids wore gauntlets and greaves of gold, silver, black, and other colored metals. Their armor was designed to look like the outfits of maids in manga. They did not wear helmets, but instead white headdresses. In addition, every girl was armed with a different weapon. They were the very picture of battle maids.

Their hairstyles were also varied; they wore their hair in buns, ponytails, long and straight, French curls, and so on. The one thing they had in common was that every single one of them was attractive. The exact way in which they were attractive also varied within them; one was sporty and athletic, one resembled a demure Japanese maiden, one of them had a seductive allure, and so on.

These girls were NPCs, but they were distinctly different from the other maids, who had simply been designed for entertainment. Their purpose was to defend against invaders.

"Umu."

Momonga placed his thumb on his chin, and looked at the butler and maids who were bowing to him. Momonga typically used teleportation magic to move through the various rooms, so he had not had many chances to come this way. Looking at the staff filled him with nostalgia.

He reached his hand out and touched an invisible menu, opening a page that only guild members could see. Then, he selected an option from several choices. As he did so, the names of the butlers and maids appeared over their heads.

"I see. So that's what they were called."

"Ehhhh!, your non-existent brain of skeleton stopped to work. Could you really forget about my little babys?"

Etherea made an exaggerated pose of feeling hurted, Momonga just laughted sarcastically at her then he laughed softly, at himself for forgetting their names, and also because of the fond memories they brought up in him. There had been quite a few arguments between his colleagues when they had chosen names for the NPCs.

It was indeed true from the 10 maids and 2 buttlers in front of them, 4 maids and 1 buttler were creations from Etherea. The maids and the buttler beside him were combat maids loyal to Sebas. Together, they were called the "Pleiades." In addition to these maids, Sebas was also in charge of the Tomb's manservants and R4Y-D3N was his assistant.

Originally, Sebas and the combat maids were intended to be a last line of defense against invaders. However, if enemy players could penetrate this deeply into the tomb, they would be able to handily defeat Sebas and the rest, so they were little more than speedbumps to buy time. However, no player had ever made it this far, so they had been waiting here for orders.

"Well, that was kind of cruel from you, you know... i remmember that you really worked hard so your creations could be very strong they are like... level 70?".

"Well that's R4Y-D3N -chan, after all, he is the youngest one, remmember?... the oldest one in here... Morgana-chan, is like 95, i think"

"Wahhh that's amazing... Okay, as the guildmaster, I shall put the NPCs to good use."

Etherea, and himself, almost laughed at him/himself for that incredibly lame line, and then Momonga gave them a command.

"Follow me."

Sebas and the maids bowed respectfully, to show they had heard and acknowledged the order.

Leading them away from this place was not what the guild members had intended for them. Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild that respected the will of the majority. It was forbidden for an individual to selfishly manipulate the NPCs that everyone had made together.

However, this was the day when the curtains would fall on everything. Given that, everyone would probably forgive his indulgence.

As the both thought about this, they continued moving forward, followed by the sounds of many footsteps.

As they got on their way to the throne hall, the both players looked at the pleiades as they walked.

Right before Sebas was the second buttler, R4Y-D3N Stigma, or Ray for short, he is an Ex-Machina, a high-class Automaton. He specialized in long-ranged attacks using fire weapons such as the two pistols that Etherea-san created for him. Ray looked like a really appealing young man. Ray had a medium length copper hair, cut into a bob that covered his both eyes, his covered eyes were large and they seemed to be from a completely brilliant light blue color, the whole eye also seemed like if those eyes of his were cybernetic, and of course they were, after all, he was an Ex-Machina. He wore the same tipe of suit that Sebas Tian, the only difference was his bow tie, she made this on purpose, after all, Ray was the "apprentice" of Sebas whose he will admire as a role to follow.

Behind him was Yuri Alfa, she is a Dullahan, an undead. She specialized herself in close-range combat as a brawler. She is a beauty with an intelligent look, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets.

The next one behind her was Morgana Theta, she is a Fallen Seraph. She was like Momonga, a NPC that specialized in using spells and using summons to fight. She has a jet-black hair, violet eyes and snow white skin She had a short maid dress of black and white without sleeves that seemed to almost fail to contain her figure. She has white gloves with golden edges and a pair of black and white high heels, her legs were covered by really long socks ending on a white edge, she also wored a pair of glasses. Her 6 black wings that were on her naked back emited a small black radiance while above her head was a halo of black radiance.

Behind her was Lupusregina Beta, she is a werewolf. She is a Divine Magic Caster. She is a brown-skinned beauty, with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings. She is equipped with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back.

The next one was Gnowee Pi, she is a Nematon Elf, a special class of elf that was blessed by the goddess of nature, Nerthus, or that was what the lore said about this race. She was druid and a monk at the same time, she specialized herself into transforming into animals and attacking the enemies at her rank. She looked no more than 12 years old, she has a beautiful golden silky hair that reached her hips decorated by flowers of different colors, she wore a short maid dress that was supported to her body by to thin black strips of her maid uniform, she wored a pair of kid-like maid shoes. She has a snow-white skin, with a cute face and big opened eyes, her left eye was from a brilliant pink while her right eye was light green, a perfect smile complemented her cute face.

Behind the little girl was another little girl, she was called Ratri Xi, she is a Night Borned Elf, the lore said that this race was the cursed by many devil gods but blessed by the god creator as a way to counter the many curses that this new race had, the result was a type of elf that, literally was one with the darkness. She was a ninja of two special daggers created by Etherea. She wored a black-red maid uniform that covered most of her body, she had a red scarf that covered her mouth, and her head was covered by a black hood. Her only visible part of her body were her complete violet eyes that seemed to be like lanterns, and her black skin around them.

Next to her was Narberal Gamma, she is a doppelgänger. She is an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. Being a battle mage, her weapon of choice is a golden staff plated in silver.

After her was Metatron Fortuna Sigma, she is a Seraph. She is a paladdin and a Divine Magic Caster, her weapon is a golden longsword whose blade was encrusted with gems on her back, that weapon was called [Heaven's Prophet]. She has snow-white skin, with a beautiful silky golden hair that reached her calves decorated with a lot of flowers, her maid uniform seemed more like an armor with the form of a white-black dress, her dress covered most of her generous figure. She also had beautiful brilliant sky blue eyes, her had 6 wings were in her back that iluminated the path with white light, she had a golden halo above her head.

Behind her was CZ Delta, an Automaton. She is a short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face is very delicate, it looks as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns. While her face is beautiful, she does not show her emotions and talks in a flat tone. Her attire is similar to that of Narberal and Yuri. However, the biggest difference between her attire and theirs are her urban camouflage accessories and the cute sticker attached to a corner of her skirt with '1 yen' written on it. The other significant difference would be the white gun she often has holstered on her waist like how one would wear a sword.

Next to her was Solution Epsilon, a Shoggoth, a High-class Slime. She is an assassin with a black dagger. She s a blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and clothing that emphasizes sex appeal. As her race is slime, Solution can change her appearance as she wishes.

And finally, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, an Arachnoid. She is an entomancer, someone that summons insects to fight. Entoma has the appearance of a girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style. Her eyes are cute, but they never twinkle or blink. She has brown hair with twin chignon. Entoma never exposes bare skin except for her face. Her true form is a spider-human (arachnoid). Her face is a mask-shaped insect and her hair is formed from an organization similar to a rolled centipede's.

All the pleiades had an extreme beauty that someone would definitely not be able to take away their eyes from them, both males and females.

Etherea really liked creating things like NPC, armors and weapons, in fact, when they, Momonga and Etherea, first met she was a blacksmith, many of her items are now in hands of her creations, but after a certain _event_ and after Ainz Ooal Gown became this... empty shell, she stopped focusing her skills in her lasts blacksmith jobs to completely became a monk and a magic caster at the same time... or rather she changed her whole character.

"I remmember that i really put extremely effort on writing their settings, like Tabula-chan, in every single one of my creations" Said Etherea with a nostalgic voice.

"Now that i think about it, my creation... i created him in my chunibyou-phase. I mostly created him so i can..."

"Remmember the others, don't you?... You're really a sentimental man, Momo-chan."

"Maybe... but that is the time that i cherish the most"

"Yeah, me too... Oh!, this is it, The Lemegeton "

Etherea said this as the group arrived at a vast hemispherical dome-shaped hall. Four-colored crystal lamps glittered from the ceiling, and there were seventy two niches in the walls. Most of them were filled with statues. Each statue was modelled after a demon's appearance, and there were sixty seven of them.

This place was named after the Lesser Key of Solomon, which was a magical grimoire.

The statues in the niches were designed to resemble the seventy two demons mentioned in that book, and in truth they were golems, made out of extremely rare magical alloys. At start there were only sixty seven, because their creator got bored of the project and quit halfway, so after a lot of work Momonga and Etherea managed to end the job of theirs guildmate.

The four-colored crystal lamps on the ceiling were a type of monster, and the moment an enemy entered their range, they would summon high-ranking elementals of earth, water, wind, and fire, in addition to bombarding them with area-of-effect attack magic.

If these crystal lamps all attacked at once, the firepower they unleashed could easily defeat two parties of level one hundred players, which would be roughly twelve people.

This room could be said to be the final defensive line of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga and Etherea led the servants behind him past the magic circle, and laid eyes on the giant doors before him.

The majestic set of double doors were over five meters in height, and covered in intricate carvings. The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon. So realistic was their design that even from across the room, Momonga thought that they would attack them in any moment.

Still, while the carvings looked like they could move, Momonga knew that they had never moved before.

—Since they made it all the way here, we should gather in glory and welcome these brave heroes. Let others slander us as they will, but we shall welcome them proudly and openly, like the magnanimous lords that we are.

This idea was from Ulbert Alain Odle and that idea had been passed, in accordance with the majority vote rule.

"Come on, there is no time to wait, my evil leader, it's not like LuciFer-chan would do something like that?"

As Momonga resumed his walk he let a sarcastic laugh came out of his mouth.

"He did it, in the past, you know?"

"Still doubtful of him, just for you to know he is not a VERY realiable person to program something."

"Excuses, excuses."

Said Momonga as he touched them, they opened by themselves — although they did so slowly, in deference to their massive weight.

"See what did i told you."

The air changed.

Although the atmosphere from earlier was filled with quiet solemnity, the scene before his eyes now exceeded that by far. The air became a pressure that weighed heavily on the entire body.

It was an exquisite piece of work.

And in this wide, high room—

Even packing several hundred people inside would not make the room feel crowded. The high ceiling and the surrounding walls were a predominantly white color, with golden decorations as highlights.

The numerous chandeliers which hung from the ceiling were made of precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and they emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance.

Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols hung from flagpoles sunk into the walls. A total of forty one of these flags swayed gently in the wind, from the ceiling to the floor.

In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, there was a flight of stairs about ten steps high. Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild.

This place was located in the deepest reaches of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. It was also its most important place, the Throne Room.

"We really took our time making this place" Said Etherea to herself as she admired this piece of art, Momonga couldn't help but to assent to this. The group advanced through the room that seemed to absorb the sounds of his footsteps, his eye fell on the female NPC that stood by the side of the throne.

She was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress, and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. In stark contrast to her dress, her hair was a flowing, lustrous jet-black that reached down to her waist. Although her golden irises and vertically-slitted pupils were somewhat odd, apart from those she could easily be considered a world-class beauty. However, a pair of curled horns sprouted from the sides of her head. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist. Perhaps it was because of the horns, but her divine smile seemed like a mask that concealed her true feelings. She wore a golden necklace that patterned after a spiderweb. It extended from her shoulders down to the tops of her breasts. Her slender wrists were covered in a pair of lustrous silk gloves, and in her hand she held a strange weapon that looked like a wand of some sort. It was roughly forty five centimeters long, and a black orb hovered at its end, floating lightly in the air but holding its position at the end of the wand.

"Albedo-chan, was it?" Said Etherea to Momonga, as he nodded to affirm his question.

Albedo was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. She was in charge of the nine NPC Floor Guardians. In other words, she was the highest-ranked character in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Because of that, she was permitted to await orders within the Throne Room, in the deepest reaches of the Tomb.

However, Momonga turned a sharp look on Albedo:

"I knew there was a World Class Item here, but how is it that there are two of them here now?"

"Tabula-chan had probably leaved it as a goodby gift. He really cared about his creations, you know."

"Indeed... well, it doesn't matter anymore as this is the last day... this is indeed a good place for ending this wonderful game."

"I know."

They reached the base of the stairs leading to the throne. After that, he began climbing the stairs, but stopped when they heard footsteps behind them. Momonga could not help but laugh, although his skeletal face could not show any expressions.

"We didn't had a lot of time to spend with them as we were busy fighting bosses by our own so it's normal that you had forgotten about that if you don't give them the right command they don't obey you."

"Indeed, I think that the command was... Stand by."

The sound of footsteps stopped.

After Momonga gave the correct command, he ascended the final steps and arrived at the throne with Etherea being at his left side.

"I wonder what were her settings." Muttered Etherea

"Let's see..." Driven by curiosity, Momonga and Etherea opened up a console and began scrolling through the details of Albedo's flavor text, after that, a tremendous though of data flowed before them while Momonga scrolled the console.

"...Eh? What does this mean?"

"Ummmm, Momo-chan, remmember that Tabula-chan liked this kind of things."

Momonga let out a sigh escape from his mouth and after that he said "So this is what they called gap-moe... Tabula-san… umu... Etherea-san. Do you think that I can... change her?"

"Do it already, I mean it's not like he is going to pop out of nowhere and scold you about changing her like this and... this is demigrant to little poor Bedo-chan... okay if it makes you feel better i will just... go to check my little babys settings." Etherea walked to the side of her first creation on her view, Ray.

Currently, with the guild weapon in his possession, Momonga could be said to be the master of the guild. It should be all right to exercise the guildmaster's authority he had never used before.

Momonga's doubts vanished like mist, as he steeled himself to right the wrongs of his guildmate.

He extended the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that he was holding. Normally, one would need developer tools to change a character's backstory, but through his power as guildmaster, he could directly access her settings and edit them. After some action on his console, the "slut" line vanished.

"Well, it should be like that."

Momonga thought a bit more, and looked at the gap in Albedo's flavor text.

I should probably fill that up...

"This feels a little silly."

He looked at Etherea, that was checking on Ratri, after a little while of thinking about it, although he was laughing at himself, he still typed out a few words on the console keyboard. The words formed a sentence:

"She loves Momonga."

"Uwah, how embarrassing."

Momonga covered his face with his palm. It felt as though he were designing his ideal girlfriend complete with love events for himself, which embarrassed him so much that his heart began pounding. Although he wanted to rewrite it again out of shame, in the end he changed his mind and decided against it.

When Momonga saw that Etherea was ending on checking her characters settings, he quickly closed the panel and putted his both arms on the armrests.

She had ended checking her characters settings too fast not because she hadn't done a really big setting on hers creations, no, in fact, along with Tabula Smaradigma, the creator of Albedo, the both were the ones that spended HOURS doing theirs creations settings, Momonga remmembered that those two spended at least, in total, a complete day doing each of their characters settings, she hadn't actually readed her creations settings because of that or at least she didn't readed the whole text, that was the explanation that crossed his mind.

"Well, as the phrase goes 'Out of sight, out of mind'"

"This felt really wrong, should i-?"

"Come on, is not that bad that you erased or changed that last line, it's not like you would put anything worse."

"Ye-yeah, right..."

Momonga could swear that he could feel Etherea smirking at him, or maybe it was just the paranoia. He was pretty sure that he would die of embarrassment right now...

The game would end soon, after all, and his shame would vanish with it. Besides, the sentence he added matched the gap left by the deleted sentence exactly. It would be a shame if he deleted it and left an empty space again.

Momonga sat on the throne, scanning his surroundings with eyes filled with satisfaction and a little embarrassment. He noticed that Sebas and the maids were still standing by in a dormant state. It seemed a little lonely, and a little odd, to have them standing motionless like that. Momonga recalled the words he had heard before, and extended a hand before lightly bringing it down.

"Kneel."

As one, Albedo, Sebas, and the six maids fell to one knee in obeisance.

Good.

Momonga raised his left hand to check the time.

23:55:48

He was just in time.

"Should i kneel too, evil master?" Said Etherea, as she let herself rest sitted on the left armrest of the throne, with a really forced voice similar to a lackey of those villains of the old movies before bursting on laught. He, also, let out a soft laugh.

"A relic of the past, huh—"

"... Indeed, the best relic of the past that could be in all the existance." After this sentence they both laugh in unison like two old friends that laughted over adventures of their past. Although the guild now was just an empty shell, they had really enjoyed their time with it.

The both turned their eyes to look at the huge flags hanging from the ceiling. There were forty one of them in total, the same number as there were guild members. The both extended their index finger and pointed one of them.

"Mine."

The both said at unison. Then they continued pointing every single flag while the both told the owner's name.

"It was really fun, wasn't it... Momonga- _kyun_ "

"No, you're not going to do that on the last... 3 minutes."

"¡Oh! come on, admit it, it was the best thing that happened in the whole history of Nazarick, Momonga- _kyun_ , HAHAHAHAHA—"

The "thing" that Etherea was talking about was one of her favorites memories of this guild, and one of the most embarrasing ones for Momonga. You see, one of those days, Peroroncino told everyone to stop calling him by the honorific -san because, for him, it made look like he was older than most of the guild when he was the youngest one so he told everyone that he should call him -kun instead... when the time for Momonga to call him Peroroncino-kun came... he sneezed like a kitten, transforming the -kun into _-kyun_... after that, for a whole month, Momonga was known as Momonga- _kyun_ , the man who sneezed like a kitten.

This resulted into a lot of forced logouts due to stress caused by that, so after that month the honorific _kyun_ was banned as a way to leave Momonga in peace... until now.

"Come on, it isn't funny anymore."

"It will always be HAHAHAHA—"

"Agh... why in a guild that was supposed to be evil, was _kyun_ suddendly so popular... and why was me and not Peroroncino?"

The voice of Momonga sounded depresed while Etherea kept laughting at him, after a whole minute of trying to calm down Etherea, Momonga finally managed to calm Etherea down.

Etherea take a few steps so she could see the whole room in a better angle.

"So many good memories." Said Etherea with a nostalgic tone.

"Indeed."

To Momonga, whose parents had passed away and who had no friends in real life, the guild Ainz Ooal Gown was a shining memory of the good times he had had with his friends. Etherea knew this, and, kinda, knew the pain of being alone, so she decided to stay with him every day that she was free, after all this game gave her the confidence so she could make "friends" on the real life... she really loved those old days.

And now, this guild would disappear.

"2 minutes, and then this world will disappear."

"Well, i have to wake up at 4 A.M., so after the moment the servers shut down in order not to affect the next day's work."

"Indeed, fortunately for me it is not that case, i'm on vacations for... like a week... yes, that is a long vacation for me, don't judge."

"Haha, i would never do that... Etherea-san, it really was a pleasure playing along side you."

"Don't do that Momonga, you will make me cry, really... but i think so too."

They silent themselves so they could count out the remaining seconds.

23:59:48, 49, 50

The last members of Nazarick closed their eyes.

23:59:58, 59—

The countdown finished. They waited for the curtains to fall on his fantasy world—

They waited for the automatic logout—

0:00:00

...

...

...

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

...

But it never happened

* * *

...

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

...

"...Hm?"

Momonga and Etherea opened their eyes... this was not their rooms... they were still at Nazarick, they were still at the throne room.

'Could it be they delayed the server shutdown—?'

The both though after they checked the hour on theirs clocks, that was 0:00:38.

Etherea just putted herself in a thinking position as she whispered multiple things, those things were unheared by any of the people that was on the room.

While Momonga, although numerous reasons appeared in his mind, they were all far from the truth. However, the most likely reason was that an irresistible force had cropped up, and extended the server shutdown time. If that was the case, the GMs would have made an announcement. Momonga hurriedly worked to reopen the message panel he had closed — and then he stopped halfway.

There was no command console.

"What… on earth happened?"

Momonga was filled with panic, frustration, and suspicion, but he was also surprised by how calm he was considering the circumstances. He decided to call on other means. Forced connections that did not require a console, the chat function, a GM call, a forced logout—

Today was the last day of YGGDRASIL, yet all these things were happening on a day that should have marked an end to the game. Was this some kind of prank they were pulling on the players?

Momonga was quite unhappy that he could not meet the end of the game in style, and the words he muttered clearly illustrated the anger inside him. There should not have been any reply to his hostile suspicion.

—However...

"What's wrong, Momonga-sama?"

It was the first time he had heard that beautiful woman's voice.

Momonga was startled, but he still kept searching for the source of the voice. When he found the one who had spoken the words just now, he was speechless.

The person who had answered him was the NPC raising her head — Albedo...

"...What the hell is going on!?"

Screamed Etherea with all his strengh scaring the people in the room by the deafening scream that obligated them to cover their eyes, but the thing that was more scary was that the flame above her head got extremely big at size. If someone were to size this flame, it would be approximately of 5 to 10 meters.

The overwhelming light and heat of the now flame of blue and green tonality forced everyone to cover their eyes, the strengh of the sudden burst of the flame created several strong gust of scorching air in all diractions— unaware for everyone, there had been a white shockwave that didn't affected anything... or at least that seemed to be the case.

But what was more strange was the fact that they could hear voices coming to that flame... no, they were laments and cries of dead people, Momonga watched as spectres of white transparence came to that flame, like flies that were directed to a light, and after they came in contact to that flame they were consumed by the fire in matter of seconds dissapearing their laments and cries.

This situation lasted for 10 to 15 seconds as the souls of the deads came to the flame above the head of Etherea like if a river lead the souls of the deads to her flame.

After that situation ended, Etherea dropped to the ground, sweating and panting, before Momonga could even process what happened, the creations of Etherea were already at her side, followed really short by the rest of the pleides and Sebas.

"Mother, are you allright?!" Was the question that asked every single of her creations at unison, the concern was really clear in their voice.

The still panting woman looked at sideways, unnoticed by her creations or any people at the room, while she processed what had just happened.

'That... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!, it felt as if... it felt as if... as if i had devoured millions of souls in matter of seconds, and at the same time it was as if i had... purified something?!. What am i, a water filter?!... and why did they called me mother.

Oh, right!... my creations, my babys... i always said that joking but... the tone on their voices, they are extremaly concerned about me... no, more important, HOW THAT THEY EVEN TALK, WHY DO I EVEN FEEL MY WHOLE BODY?!...

No, wait, as Punitto Moe-chan said 'Panic is the seed of defeat, so you must maintain your calm and think logically. Remain calm, look beyond your surroundings, and don't waste your effort on unnecessary details'. so all i need it's to remain... calm... more easier said than done considering this kind of situation, okay, first the most obviusly thing... What the hell happened in here!?.

There is no way that they could talk, moreover it's imposible that i could feel... THIS!... okay, again, calm down... In accordance to the software legislation for virtual reality games, such games were not allowed to provide sensory data for smell and taste. Although YGGDRASIL had food and drink items, consuming them was little more than changing a value in the game system. In addition, the sense of touch was heavily limited, in order to prevent confusion with the real world... However, none of these limitations were in effect now.

If this is the alfa of a YGGDRASIL II... If this virtual world is just a simulation of the real world… then the quantity of data involved must be unimaginable… almost impossible... then what now?... if YGGDRASIL is now our reality...

... My fucking whole rutine... No! More important, my vacations! I have worked so hard to won those fucking vacations and now THIS happens... Sigh, existance really hates me.

No, concentrate in the reality now girl, if this is now the real world that meant... we could die... and for real now... what if magic doesn't worked anymore... god, the most affected would be Momo-chan as he mostly depends on magic to defend himself, me in a lesser way as I am a close ranked fighter, but also my other spells wouldn't work... and even if they worked, mostly of my normal Spells that didn't came with my racial leveling are Divine Magic that in their description made clear that only religious persons can use this kind of magic perfectly, and I'm an atheist...

I have to test that later... first, Act. As. A. Leader!. If the settings that we put on our babies are now real then it means that... they are all evil... well except for mines and the one of Touch-chan and Yamaiko-chan, but still... well this will be hard...and considerating that Momonga is the Guild Master then he will the one that has the most troubles

Enough of that, now, Think what Ulbert-chan would do in this situation!'

"I'm okay, i'm sorry to have worried you all- Sebas!" Her voice, as she got up from the floor, was unusually calm, instead of her always cheerful voice, the tone of her voice resembled to a boss whose talked with his subordinate.

"Yes, Ethereal Diamond-sama" Said Sebas as the rest of the pleides and Ray returned to the sides of Sebas.

'Should I... I have to give a try!'

"Could you please exit the Tomb and investigate the surrounding region?. The if you accept, if you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. Attempt to accommodate the other party as much as possible during negotiations. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combats. Go with the pleides and Ray-chan so they can help you, if they are violent avoid any kind of combat and retreat inmediatly. We don't want unnecessary casualties."

"Understood, Ethereal Diamond-sama. But we also need the permission of Momonga-sama so we can do so."

Said Sebas looking to the overlord, which did not take long to answer.

"Do as Etherea-san says, remmeber retreat inmediatly if they are violent and explore the perimeter in groups of two so you can work more effectively... Begin immediately!"

Once more the chorus of voices rang out. Sebas and the maids bowed once more to their lord who sat upon the throne, then stood and left simultaneously.

The giant doors opened, and then closed again.

Sebas and the maids vanished beyond the doors.

It was good that they had not replied with a "No" or something similar.

In YGGDRASIL, NPCs made to protect a guild base could not leave it under any circumstances. However, it would seem this ironclad restriction had been overturned. After that they retreated inmediatly at a elegant and slow pace, even though it seemed for a moment that Ray stumbled with himself and was going to fall, fortunately he didn't.

Momonga let go of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The staff did not fall onto the ground, but floated in the air as though someone were still holding it. This was in complete defiance of physics, but it was a common sight in the game. There were quite a few items in YGGDRASIL which would continue floating in the air when left unattended.

The aura of tormented spirits seemed to cling to Momonga's hand as he let the staff go, but Momonga paid it no heed. He was long since used to that sight… or not. Thinking that the macro command would have already been built in, Momonga snapped his fingers and deactivated the aura.

Momonga folded his arms.

The next step would be—

"[Message: Ethereal Diamond]..."

(Momonga: Are you there Etherea-san?)

(Etherea: No, it's just your conscience. Of course it's me who else could it be!)

(Momonga: There was no need to be harsh, Etherea-san. Well but this is nice, it seems that magic does work in here... or at least the communication magic if that is so i have a lot of problems)

(Etherea: I know, remmember that all the guardians are of maximum level, if we two could take 2 against every member, in 2 versus 1 to 20, we could win but... defeat the whole Nazarick is almost impossible... and now to see were to test our power... the Colosseum, that's it!, and there we can also take advantage to see if the guardians are loyal to us and by ensure their loyalty, the NPC that are in their command will be also at our command... but for ensuring their loyalty to us we have to act like... evil leaders?... well, we will see that later, for now we have to make sure completely that this isn't the reality... even though it seems to be it... Momo-chan, do pervy stuff with Bedo-chan!)  


(Momonga: What?!)

(Etherea: Remmember, R-18 actions are strictly forbidden in these kind of games and if someone does something like that they are kicked out of the server!)

(Momonga: I-i see... but what do i do?)

He looked at the other woman who had stayed by his person was Albedo, who had stood by, awaiting orders.

(Etherea: I don't know, think of something!)

Albedo smiled, and asked him, "Then, Momonga-sama, what will you have me do next?"

"Ah, ahhh… got it... Come to me."

"Yes."

Was the inmediate answer. After 2 seconds, Albedo was close enough that he could embrace her if he wanted.

'She smells nice — wait, what am I thinking.'

Momonga cast out the thoughts which had rose up inside him again. Now was not the time for fooling round. He reached out his hand to touch Albedo's.

A pained expression flickered across Albedo's face. Momonga drew his hand away, like he had received an electric shock.

Overlords required levels in the Elder Lich racial class, and among the abilities Elder Liches possessed was the ability to inflict negative energy damage on anything they touched. Was that the reason?

'Could it be that she no longer belongs to our guild? Or has friendly fire been enabled?'

Were the thoughts of both players as they saw the pained expression of the beauty. As Momonga kept doing experiments with this new situation while chating with Albedo, Etherea though about the reason why she had been affected by his passive.

'Well, if we think this as the real life, then it would be logical to assume that we can damage the others... then it means that they can... betray us' This though scared her a little bit even though her facial expression remained without changes looking at Momonga and Albedo as if she were analizing every detail 'This reforce my ideas, we have to keep an eye on them, even if they swear loyalty to us, one can never be sure.'

"Albedo… I, may I touch your breasts?"

This question broke the concentration of the tall beauty.

"Eh?"

The air between them seemed to freeze.

Albedo's eyes went wide.

A wave of depression washed over Momonga as he considered his words.

"I have to do this," what the hell was he thinking, saying that to a woman? He wanted to scream "Despicable!" at the top of his voice. Indeed, using one's superior position to commit sexual harassment was the most despicable thing imaginable.

But he had no choice. Indeed, he had to do this.

As Momonga convinced himself with all his strength, his composure gradually returned to him. Resuming the air of a proper ruler, he continued forcefully:

"That... should be fine, right?"

In contrast to Momonga's nervous request, Albedo seemed to be overflowing with joy. And after she took a little look to Etherea; Etherea tilted her head a little bit thinking that the look was a little arrogant but cute in some way it was obviously that she was trying to make her feel jealous... that was strange because she saw Momonga like a little brother rather then a boyfriend or something like that, but Etherea had a faint idea of what he did, or so Etherea though, then Albedo gave him a glittering smile.

"But of course, Momonga-sama. Please, help yourself."

Albedo straightened herself up, presenting her ample twin peaks for Momonga's inspection. If he still had saliva, he would have swallowed several times by now.

Her breasts swelled up through her dress. And now, he was going to touch them.

On the other side of his abnormal tension and nervousness, a quiet, calm part of Momonga's brain was observing his own actions. He noted how foolish he was, and wondered why he had thought of this, and why he was still going to follow through anyway. He sneaked a peek at Albedo, and found that her eyes were shining, jiggling her bosom as though to say 'Hurry up and touch me.' Not knowing whether it was because of excitement or embarrassment, Momonga steadied his hands with sheer force of will, steeled his resolve, and reached out.

The first thing Momonga felt was something hard under the dress, followed by a soft, yielding sensation.

"Fuahh.. haaa..."

As Albedo moaned wetly, Momonga completed yet another experiment.

If his brain was normal, there were two possible explanations for his present situation.

The first was that this was a new DMMO-RPG. That was to say, the moment YGGDRASIL had shut down, a new game, "YGGDRASIL II", had immediately taken its place. However, in light of this experiment, the probability of that being the case was vanishingly small.

And there was another possibility...

...The possibility that the virtual world had become reality.

The possibility that Momonga didn't wanted to believe, but for Etherea's case, she begged for it to be true.

"Sorry, Albedo."

"Fuahh…"

A sensual moan came from the red-faced Albedo, and he could practically feel her body heat raising the surrounding temperature. After that, she shyly asked Momonga:

"Will I have my first time right here and right now, in front of Etherea-sama?"

Momonga was caught off guard by her question, and before he could think clearly, he replied:

"...Eh?"

His mind was suddenly frozen, and was unable to parse her question,

'First time? What's that? What's this all about? And why does she look so shy?'

"May I ask how you wish to dispose of my clothes?"

"...Wha?"

"Would it be better if I disrobed myself? Or would you like to unwrap me, Momonga-sama? Or if we did it while I was wearing the dress, afterwards… it would get dirty… no, if you want me to wear this dress, I have no objections, Momonga-sama."

His brain finally managed to make sense of Albedo's words. Although, whether there really was a brain under that skull remained to be seen.

As Momonga realized why Albedo had this reaction, an immense struggle took place within himself before he finally said:

"Enough, that's all for now, Albedo. Now is not the time for… no, there's no time for that sort of thing."

"My, my apologies! I allowed myself to be ruled by my desires despite the urgency of the situation!"

With a swift movement, Albedo made to genuflect in apology, but Momonga stopped her:

"No, all this is my fault. I forgive you, Albedo. That aside… I have an order."

"Please give me any command you desire."

"Tell the Guardians of each Floor, with the exception of the Fourth and the Eighth Floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor in an hour's time. I will contact Aura and Mare myself, so there is no need to inform them."

"Understood. Allow me to repeat the order; aside from Aura and Mare of the Sixth Floor, Gargantua, from the Fourth Floor, and Victim, from the Eighth Floor, I am to inform all the Floor Guardians to meet one hour later at the Colosseum."

As Albedo swiftly departed from the throne room, Etherea felt a deadly and jealous gaze coming from her direction as she leaved, Etherea find this way too cute and she couldn't contain herself to let out a small laugh but quickly she restrained herself for laughing about her. When they saw the door closing behind her.

"... I assume that... you made Albedo... your girlfriend?"

"Well... okay, yes... i kinda... i changed the line of 'She is a slut' with 'She is in love with Momonga'... Ahhh, how will i even will able to look at Tabula-san after i did something like that."

"Well couldn't be helped, you made a silly joke and it turned wrong... well this situation was rather unpredictable so it couldn't be helped, don't feel wrong... i'm not judging you... a lot."

"That's not comforting, you know... what are we going to do now?, i mean there were a lot of strong beings in Nazarick as you said and i don't think that i could be a nice leader."

"You have to try Momonga, if they are as we putted in their settings then we are in serious danger if they don't saw us as leaders worth to follow especially you since you are the Guild Master, you outrank me."

"Wha?! B-but how do i do that? I hadn't been the boss of anyone so i'm really... inexperienced in these kind of situations."

"Don't worry, Momo-chan, I am going to do anything in my power and in my knowledgeso you don't screw things up for us..."

"Okay, i will try..." Momonga saw Etherea taking some steps until he noticed something out of place "Wait... Why do you walk like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Etherea looked at Momonga trying to figure out what did her friend wanted.

"I mean, like THAT, you are walking like... like royalty."

It was indeed true, normaly, everytime the Guild did one of their real life meetings, they saw Etherea walked like if she were some sort of militar incredibly diferent to how elegantly she was walking now.

"Really, well I didn't noticed I just walked like I had always walked... Oh, right! I forgot telling you... well, remmember that high-tiered spell that came with my racial leveling, [Omnipresence], well while you were chatting with Bedo-chan i was checking the outsides with that spell... and let me tell you that we aren't anymore at Helheim."

"Wait, then why did you sended Sebas and the pleides to check outside and what is that that we aren't anymore at Helheim?"

"I sended them to check to see if they could receive non-especifical orders, and it turned that they can receive other orders than just commands and not only that they can leave the floor that they are designed to protect as you saw earlier, and about the fact that we aren't in Helheim... while i was checking the outside i registered an interesting thing, that we are surrounded by NORMAL plain with NORMAL grass, not a swamp, there isn't anything floating in the sky, or anything like a message appeared in the sky... ¡Oh! And one more thing, the heavens are as boundless as the Sixth Floor's night sky."

"What?!... so we are at Midgard-"

"Didn't you heared me?, there is no thing as messages or islands or ANYTHING like that at all at the sky like in Midgard... and these surroundings doesn't look like anything that i remmember about Midgard..."

"... If you are right, and if this place it's now the reality... wahhh, let's think about that later... let's head out to the Sixth Floor"

"Yes... and we can also test if our rings work properly."

One of the rings that both wore, in Etherea's case she wore it under her gloves while in Momonga's case he wore it in his skeletal hand, this specifical ring had an emblem on it which resembled the symbol embroidered upon the large red banner behind the throne. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown possessed the magic ring that the both wore.

That ring was called the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. The power of the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown was unlimited teleportation between named rooms of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, and it would even allow one to teleport into the Tomb from the outside. Since Nazarick was warded to block teleportation into or within itself (except for a few specific areas), this ring was very handy.

The only places where this ring could not teleport its wearer was to the Throne Room and the various guild members' personal rooms. This ring was also required to enter the Treasury, which was why he could not do without it.

"Hopefully this ring will work the same as it worked on YGGDRASIL"

"Hopefully... hopefully we won't be ripped apart at a atomic level."

"That doesn't help at all!"

"Don't be a chicken, just use your ring."

"Okay... please don't be painful"

As Momonga ended saying this to anyone in specific as the both unleashed the power of the ring.

As they unleashed the ring's power — the world before him instantly turned black.

...

* * *

...

(Sixth Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick)

Right after that, the scenery in front of them changed, and their surroundings were now a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel he could see what looked like a giant lowered portcullis. Within the tunnel were artificial lights.

"It worked…"

Momonga muttered to himself, relieved at the successful teleport.

"Indeed, Momo-chan"

"... You sound strangely happy about this strange situation, Etherea-san."

The both walked down the wide and high passage, toward the portcullis ahead of him.

"My mother always used to tell me that I have to see the positive in everything... and besides... I really didn't had anything valuable as a family or true friends... the only true friends that I ever had were in here, you know, and my life, if I consider it carefully... it was just an endless fucking cycle of working, eating and playing, nothing really valuable as I said before."

"... Me too..."

What passed for his nose should have been little more than an empty hole in his skull, yet still he smelled something as he drew near the portcullis. Momonga stopped and took a deep breath. It was a strong scent of earth and grass — the smell of the jungle.

"This place... so this is the smell of nature."

In the modern Earth humans poluted the earth to an irreversible level, as a concequence everyone wears an air filtering mask and goggles to prevent himself from being affected by the toxic air outside.

"Something long destroyed by our ki-... our previous kind, I think."

"Even if our bodys are like this we are still humans in our hearts, Etherea."

"I know..."

The stone floor amplified the sound of theirs footsteps, and at times they could hear echoes.

The torches that lined the tunnel flickered constantly, and as a result, the shadows they made seemed to dance. Bathed in the light of several torches, the both casted several shadows at once, and it seemed as though there were multiple copies of them.

"Wait, How does my body breathe, without lungs or a windpipe?"

"Why do you ask me? It's your body after all."

Momonga felt that thinking too much about such things was foolish, and put it aside.

As though it sensed Momonga and Etherea approaching, the portcullis swiftly raised itself into the ceiling at just the right moment to let him through. Past the barrier, what the both saw was a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats.

The colosseum was an oval in shape, one hundred eighty meters on its long axis and one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. It was forty meters tall and modelled after the arenas of the Roman Empire.

There were [Continual Light] spells cast everywhere, illuminating the grounds in white light, so one could observe the entire Colosseum like it was day.

The audience was composed of many clay dolls — golems, in other words — which showed no sign of activity.

In this Colosseum, the intruders would be the stars of the show, while the ones watching from the VIP box would be members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The main event, of course, would be a brutal melee. Apart from the fifteen-hundred-man invasion, every single invader had met their end here.

Momonga and Etherea walked into the center of the arena, and looked into the heavens. Before them stretched a black expanse of night sky. Perhaps they might have been able to see the stars if there were no light around him.

However, this place was the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, so the sky here was merely a virtual imitation.

Even that imitation required a massive amount of data, but as a result the sky here could change with the time of day, even showing an actual sun with appropriate daylight effects.

Momonga and Etherea could relax themselfs in this virtual landscape because Momonga's and Etherea's heart was still human, as opposed to their appearances. It was also because they felt a sense of appreciation for his comrades' hard work in building this place.

Part of him wanted to just wait and space out here, but the present situation and Etherea denied him that luxury.

Momonga looked around — nobody was there. The twins should have been taking care of this place...

He looked at Etherea whose view of her closed eyes was locked on the VIP box and after that he directed his view to that place too.

"Toooooooh!"

After the shout, a figure leapt from the VIP box.

The figure jumped down from a height of about six storeys, somersaulted in mid-air, and landed as though it were a butterfly descending on a flower. There was no magic involved, only pure physical prowess.

It negated the force of the impact with a simple flexing of the knees, and it smiled broadly.

"V!"

It made a V-sign of victory.

A child of about eleven had descended from above. Her face bore a smile that was as bright as the sun. She was adorable, with the androgynous appeal of both a boy and a girl. Her hair resembled threads of spun gold, and it grazed her shoulders. The light reflected off the strands of hair resembled an angel's halo. Her mismatched eyes, one blue, one red, seemed as eager and sparkly as a puppy's. Her ears were long, and his skin was dark.

She was a Dark Elf, a species related to Forest Elves.

She wore a shirt of light leather armor, reinforced with red dragon's scales. The emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown was proudly displayed on her vest, stitched in gold onto a white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants, matching her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves reinforced with plates of enchanted metal. A whip coiled across her waist and right shoulder, and there was a longbow on her back. The bowstave and grip seemed to be covered in strange decorations.

This little girl was one of the Guardians of the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora. She was a skirmisher who was also able to summon and tame beasts.

"Aura, is it?"

Momonga spoke the name of the Dark Elf child.

"You are a really forgetful skeleton, you know."

Momonga just chuckled at the comment of her friend.

Aura jogged over to the both. Well, to her, it was a jogging pace, but she was travelling as fast as one of her beasts at full speed, rapidly closing the distance between the three.

Aura screeched to a halt.

Her running shoes had hihiirokane metal plates on the soles, and they threw up clouds of dust as they ground against the floor of the arena. The clouds did not touch Momonga's body; if she had planned that, then his skills must have been impressive indeed.

"Huu~"

Aura was not sweating, but yet she wiped her forehead theatrically. Then, with a puppy-like smile, she greeted Momonga.

"Welcome, Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama. Welcome to the level I guard!"

The greeting was filled with the same respect that Albedo, Sebas, and the maids had for Momonga, but for some reason it felt more intimate, like the relationship between Etherea and her creations.

Nor Momonga nor Etherea detected any kind of hostility coming from the little girl.

Momonga's line of sight left the band on his right wrist and he loosened his grip on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, at the same time, Etherea stopped tightening his body if they detected any kind of hostility from the little guardian.

"We'll be intruding for a while, we're really sorry if we interrupted something important."

Said Etherea, with her knees bent like an adult speaking to a child, her eyes were closed and she was giving her a kind smile while she tilted her head.

"What're you saying, Ethereal Diamond-sama. You're both the lasts supreme beings, hence you're both the last rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There's no place you two would be intruding if you visited!"

"I see… speaking of which, if you're here, then Mare-chan…"

Upon hearing Etherea's question, Aura blinked in surprise, as though she had realised some great truth and turned around, shouting loudly upward:

"Momonga-sama and Ethereal Diamond-sama had graced us with their presence! How rude are you going to be by not showing your face to them?!"

There was movement in the shadows of the VIP box. An almost inaudible reply came from the VIP box. Judging by the distance between there and here, it was a miracle the other party could even hear Aura. However, that miracle was the result of the magic on Aura's necklace.

"I, I can't, Onee-chan…"

Aura took a deep breath and grabbed her head.

"He… he… Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama, i really apologize, he's just scared, he's definitely not trying to insult you two."

"Of course, Aura. We have never doubted yours and your brother loyalty."

Aura sighed in relief by the answer, and then she became serious again before shouting angrily at the VIP box.

"The Supreme Beings had come to visit us, but you as a Floor Guardian aren't even here to meet him! You should know how disrespectful that is! If you're too scared to jump down-!"

The voice of Etherea interrupted the little dark elf while she was shouting her brother.

"It's okay, Aura-chan. If he doesn't want to come down here then i'll have to carry him."

"No-no, Ethereal Diamond-sama, you're a supreme being you don't have to-"

Aura's words falled on deaf ears. Etherea spread her both big wings as she was muttering [Time Accelerator] to increase her speed and quickly flew over to him in less then the blink of the eyes of the both dark elves, despite the force of the beating of her wings this only raised a small cloud of dust that didn't dirtied the clothes of the two persons behind her.

Etherea took with her both arms the small elf, carrying him in a bridal style. He was as light as a feather for the beautiful woman, and in another blink of an eye she appeared next to Aura.

She found extremely strange that her movements were always so coordinated, especially considering that she had... two gigantic mounds of flesh on her chest... among other things, her extremely sensitive senses became really bothersome, and because of that she had kept her eyes closed all the time and tried to reduce the sensitivity of her senses, it didn't bothered her not even a little.

Etherea putted him carefully at the same level of the ground, with her eyes closed, her face close to his, and with a kind smile while she tilted her head she said.

"Better?"

Mare nodded hesitantly with his completely red face.

His clothes had the same basic white color as Aura, but a short section of flesh peeked out below his short skirt. It was short because the rest of his legs were covered in white silk stockings. He had an acorn-shaped pendant on a necklace like Aura, but his was made of silver. Mare was much more lightly armed than Aura, with a pair of lustrous white gloves on his dainty little hands, and a gnarled black staff in his hands. His complete name was Mare Bello Fiore. Like Aura, he was a Guardian of the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Mare looked almost identical to Aura. They had to be twins, given the way they shared the same hair, the same eyes, and the same features. However, if Aura was the sun, then Mare was the moon. Momonga was surprised by the stark difference between the two. However, from what Momonga knew, Mare should not have been like this. Even if one wrote a long character description for their NPCs, it would not be reflected in their personalities. Yet, these two Dark Elf children were displaying animated emotions in front of the both.

"—They must be the Aura and Mare that Bukubukuchagama-san wanted to see."

Were the words that came out of his mouth, even though just Etherea heared it, as his words were like a faint whisper. Bukubukuchagama was the guild member who had designed these two Dark Elf characters.

Aura quickly ran until she reached his back, she gripped strongly the shoulders of her twin, awaking him from his trance as he let his face show a painful expression, and with a nervous smile she said.

"I-i really apologize for his cowardly-"

"I don't really mind him, Aura-chan."

Said Etherea calming down the tomboyish girl, that let out a sigh escape from her mouth as she loosed her grip against Mare.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are in good spirits."

"I'm positively overflowing with energy… although it's been a bit boring recently. It would be nice if we had an intruder or two."

"I, I would rather not have to meet intruders… they, they're scary…"

After hearing Mare's words, Aura's expression changed:

"...Haa. Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama please excuse us for a while. Mare, come with me."

"O-Oww… Nee-chan, that hurts…"

After seeing Momonga nod slightly, Aura pinched Mare by the tip of one of his ears and dragged him away from Momonga. Then, she began whispering into Mare's ear. Even from a distance, one could tell that she was scolding him.

"...Intruders, huh. Well, much like you, I don't want to meet them either…"

Whispered Momonga.

'At least, I'd rather meet them after having the chance to make all the preparations I need', Momonga thought as he watched the twin Guardians from afar.

After he snapped back to reality, Momonga realised that Mare was on his knees in front of Aura, who was hurling a torrent of abuse at him.

Etherea walked at a slow pace to his side as they watched theirs interaction.

"This really resembles Chagama-chan beliefs of 'Little brothers should listen to their big sisters'..." The expression of Etherea became completely serious as she continued "... They have already died once... should we both recall that _event_ when they died... that doesn't seem affected them at all or they don't remmember any of that day."

The event that Etherea was talking about was the invasion of fifteen-hundred people had made it down to the Eighth Floor. Which was to say, Aura and Mare should have died then.

"We don't know theirs definition for death so let's better don't say those kinds of things in front of them in order to... avoid remembering of traumatic experiences."

Aura was still scolding Mare as the both stood in contemplation. Momonga pitied Mare a little. After all, he had not said anything that warranted such wrathful castigation.

In the past, when brother and sister argued, all Momonga could do was watch. But now, things were different.

"That should be enough, don't you think?"

"Momonga-sama! But, but as a Guardian, Mare—"

"It's fine. Aura, I understand how you feel. It is only natural that you would feel unhappy if Mare, as a Floor Guardian, said such a cowardly thing, especially if it were in my presence. However, I believe that if anyone invaded the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, you and Mare would fearlessly step forward to engage them. There is no need for scoldings as long as one does what is required of them when the time comes."

Momonga walked up to between the two of them and helped Mare up.

"And Mare, you should be grateful to your kind sister. Even if I were angry, I could not remain so after seeing how your sister scolded you."

Mare looked in surprise at his sister. At this moment, Aura hurriedly said:

"Eh? No, no, it's not like that. I wasn't scolding him to show off in front of you, Momonga-sama!"

"Aura, it's fine. It doesn't matter what you had in mind. I understand your kind intentions. However, I must tell you that I am not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a Guardian."

"Um, ah, yes, yes! Thank you, Momonga-sama!"

"Th-Thank you very much…"

Momonga felt uncomfortable as he watched the two of them bow to him. He felt particularly ill at ease as he saw them look at him with their shining eyes. As a way to help Momonga a little, Etherea spoke to the little tomboy.

"Aura, I think you said something about being bored because there were no intruders... then if that is the case why don't we fight a little so we can entertain ourselves?"

"No, we can't do that just for entertain ourselves, Ethereal Diamond-sama!, we would never be able to hurt you even if we wanted, right, Mare?"

"R-right, o-onee-chan"

After seeing Aura's fearful reaction, Etherea felt bad about asking his question, Etherea got close to the little tomboyish dark elf with a face that didn't showed any expression, it was extremely obvious that she was scared and her fear grew even bigger when she saw Etherea's hand getting closer to her head, but she didn't moved at all she just looked at the ground completely fearful and sweating a little bit, when Etherea's hand was really closed to her head she completely closed her eyes...

From all the things that would had happened she didn't expected that Etherea, instead of killing her for something that she had said, would have start caressing her hair, Aura's head moved a little for the sudden weight on her head but she only did that as a reflex because of her fear.

Aura's face passed from a fearful expression to the look of a puppy that had just seen something she likes, Mare had a jealous look on his face. Momonga, that didn't noticed the jealousy on his face, got close to his side he looked for some seconds to Mare's silky golden hair that kinda reminded him to golden strips, Momonga got his hand close to Mare's hair and started caressing it with the same kind as Etherea, after some seconds, the look on his suddendly red face seemed to be in pain so after right after he noticed that he stopped doing that.

Mare looked up to Momonga as he said.

"I'm sorry Mare, i forgot to deactivate my pasive again."

"I-it's didn't bo-bothered me at all!... it kinda felt good, Momonga-sama."

Even though the last part was just a whisper Momonga and Etherea heared it, Aura would have heared it too if she wasn't in a trance thanks to the kind caress of Etherea.

"I-i see."

"...Mo- Momonga-sama, E-Ethereal Di-Diamond-sama, did you came to our floor to-to... p-pet us?"

Was the question that hesitantly came out of his mouth, while he hugged his staff, after a second Etherea stopped caressing the hair of Aura- when she stopped caressing her hair she looked like a little kid whose favorite toy had been taken from her but she didn't said anything- Aura just pouted while she was looking at Etherea.

"Actually, Mare-chan, that is not the reason why we came here, we actually came here for... training."

"Training? Eh? For you two, Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama?"

Aura and Mare's eyes were so wide it seemed like they might fall out of their sockets. Their surprise was only natural; after all, who would expect to hear such a thing from Momonga, a powerful magic caster, the Supreme Ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, and Etheral Requiem, one of the strongest Supreme Beings that existed, the very beginning of everething, the strongest World Champion that ever existed, the revered as the Goddess of Chaos, Sorrow, War and Power- this tittle was the one that she got on a unique event as she was the one who gave the last hit to Surtr, the bane of Asgard.

They were both, along with the others Supreme Beings, the ones who stood above all?.

"Well, Aura-chan, you see, the skills of a person are like a gem, if they are not polished every so often they get dirty and their complete shine cannot be appreciated, right, Momo-chan?"

"U-umu, right it's as you say."

After seeing Etherea's swift reply and hearing the light impact of Momonga's staff on the ground, realization dawned on Aura's face. Momonga was quite pleased with himself, as this reaction had fallen within his scope of prediction.

"I-is that the legendary weapon of the highest order which only you may wield, Momonga-sama?"

Etherea got the idea of what they were talking about really quickly, so she said.

"Indeed, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, which all the guild members helped to create."

After hearing the word of Etherea, Momonga raised the Staff, and it immediately radiated a beautiful glow which lit up its surroundings. The glow was as blinding as the Staff itself. However, the surroundings were filled with inauspicious flickering shadows, which emitted an aura of menace.

Momonga proudly continued what he thought that Etherea was going to say.

"The seven gems in the Staff's snake mouths are all divine class artifacts. Since they all belong to a set, having them together unlocks even greater power beyond their base abilities. Gathering them all required an incalculable amount of time and effort, and many of our members stated that they wanted to quit during the process. I can't remember how many monsters we farmed for their drops… anyway, in addition, the Staff's power is beyond that of a divine class item. In fact, it almost approaches that of a World Class Item. Its most potent feature is its automatic engagement system… cough, cough... Mm, something like that."

"That, that's amazing…"

"That's totally awesome, Momonga-sama!"

Momonga almost laughed as he saw their eyes. He tried his best to suppress the delighted expression on his face — although skeletons had no expressions.

"Indeed, this weapon it's truly awesome but we never had a chance to test it, that is why we need to do some experimentation... and i also need to check i few thing. I hope you can help-"

"Okaa-sama!"

The voice of Etherea was interrupted by a charming and beautiful voice that seemed to belong to a maiden, they didn't get any time to turn their heads as the woman that interrupted Etherea, in less then a blink of an eye, shorten the distance between Etherea and herself.

Even though any normal person would have been easily overthrow by the excessive force of the woman, she just stayed there without taking any damage from the impact.

"ImsorryforhavetocomebyusinggateeventhoughtheguardiansarenotallowedtoanditwasverydisrespectefulbutRay-chantoldmethatyougothurtandiwasafraidthatyouwouldhavediedandleavedusbehindsoicamehereasquicklyasicouldand-"

All the words that came out of the mouth of the girl were so fast that one could hardly understand her words, but what actually stopped her from talking was the beautiful but emotionless voice of another woman that said.

"Calm down, sister, mother cannot understand you if you talk that quickly... i'm sorry for not having been able to keep her at ease but-"

"It's okay, Bellona-chan, i don't really took this behavior really bothersome but... Gabriel-chan, Could you please...?"

"Oh-oh, r-right, i'm re-really sorry, okaa-sama."

Gabriel Goldfeather, she is an Divinity, the highest ranked angel of YGGDRASIL. She was specialized in being a paladin and a Divine Magic Caster. She was of a 5.8 feets of height, with a beauty that rivalized with Albedo and Etherea, an angelical face, golden locks, bright and big eyes as blue as a clear sky, an hour-glass figure and a slightly bigger chest than Albedo. She wore a nun outfit that resembled a lot to the one of Mother Teresa, that almost failed to contain her figure, on her neck there was a medallion with the symbol of the head of a maori tattoo of a dragon's head, the symbol of Etherea's crest. Behind her back two enormous golden feathered divine wings that radiated a divine white aura and seemed to be made of pure gold, her wings were so big that one could say that she had to drag them all over the floor when she walked. A halo with the form of a crown of spines was above her head, the halo had the same color scheme of a rainbow.

If Momonga remmembered correctly, her's and Gabriel's appearance was designed by her deceased brother who Etherea loved very much, Momonga had also met him, not physically but in the game when she was working, he was a really nice guy, after he died she always sounded depressed for his death even though she always said that she had left that event in the past... they all knew that she was still sad by his death.

Her's and Gabriel's appearance was like that because her brother captured a LOT of his fetishes in her's and Gabriel's appearance, in reality she looked like a normal girl that seemed to be younger that she actually was with a very slim body be it the chest or waist area, there are no curves on her real body.

Bellona Hellsing, she is a Titanic Human, a special racial class of the humans. She was specialized in being a berserk. She was a brown-skinned beauty with 5 feets of height, a long hair with the same color scheme as the lava, her hair was always moving as if instead of a hair she had lava on her head, the sclera and iris seemed to be made of complete fire putted inside a lamp while her pupil was jet-black. She wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi commanders, without the hat and it was of a red Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, during the Euro-Arcology Wars 20 years ago, with a lot of medals, special items, but two of them standed out from the rest, the ones with the same symbol of the guild and her creator's symbol. She was designed as the assault commander of the forces of Nazarick, even tough they couldn't actually leave this place... but Etherea though that the title was cool and matched with her uniform.

"Don't worry a lot about that, i just... suffered a little aftereffect of our... situation, i think."

"Our situation, mother?... May i ask-?"

"Bellona, i understand your curiosity about what Ethera-san just recently said, and i really appreciate your caring attitude with your mother, but we will inform about our situation when Sebas is done with what we asked for him."

"I see... Momonga-sama, mother... am i allowed to ask what were you doing before my big sister interrupt whatever important thing that you two were doing."

Bellona directed her view without emotions to Gabriel, the message was clear, and Gabriel just looked at the ground with eyes that seemed to be about to cry while she muttered "I'm sorry".

"Bellona-chan, even though Gabriel may have interrupted us she did it because she was worried about me so please don't be so harsh with her."

The depressive aura around Gabriel changed to an aura of happiness while Bellona replied to her mother.

"Understood."

"And about what we were doing, well..."

...

A few minutes of preparation had passed.

Momonga pointed his finger, preparing to cast a spell on the strawman in the corner of the arena.

Momonga did not know many pure damage spells. Instead, he focused on instant death spells with additional effects. As a result, he was less effective against non-living entities. He should have selected a simple damaging spell against a target like the one before him, but Momonga's levels were largely in necromancy-type classes, which strengthened his necromantic spells. However, the effectiveness of these spells was several notches below a character whose class levels enhanced combat spells.

He glanced curiously at the children and the woman to the side, whose eyes were glittering in anticipation, except for Bellona... or maybe she was... one could never be sure if she kept that poker face all the felt uneasy as he wondered whether he could live up to their expectations.

The he glanced to his guildmate, whose look was also on him... even though her eyes were closed, he could feel her glance, a little Etherea appeared on his head telling him to do something big to impress them and things like that, he let out a sigh soft escape from his mouth and then looked back at the strawmen that had been putted on a certain distance of them by two of Aura's Dragonkins.

The reason for allowing Aura and Mare to witness this, was to impress his power upon them before the other Guardians arrived. In this way, they would learn that opposing them was a foolish course of action.

The two kids did not seem like they would betray him, nor did he feel that they would betray him. However, if he lost the ability to use his magic, Momonga was not confident that they would stay loyal to him. Maybe if Etherea showed hers abilities... but if she did that then they would start thinking that he was useless and then they would try to get rid of him behind Etherea's back... okay, maybe that was a very apocalyptic situation... but it could happen.

Another reason for coming here was that if he found that he could not use magic, he could discuss the situation with Aura and Mare, even though it seemed to be like magic could work, after all, Etherea was fast, but not that fast the only conclusion that he came with was that he used magic to increase her speed, what spell did she used, he was not sure but she used that kind of spell... or maybe that... thing that happened in the throne room made her incredibly powerful.

It was not good to have too many doubts, but blind trust was not a wise move either.

He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Momonga turned his mind to the present.

He cast aside the doubts in his mind, and focused on using the magic of YGGDRASIL.

There were over six thousand spells in the game, from Tier One to Tier Ten, as well as Super Tier magic. These spells were divided among various types and schools, and Momonga could use seven hundred eighteen of them. A normal level one hundred player would only be able to use three hundred of them, so Momonga was an exceptional case.

Momonga had memorized almost all of these spells, and he considered which one to use now.

To begin with, because the restriction on friendly fire had been lifted, he needed to know how the effective radius of a spell would show itself.

In YGGDRASIL, he could cast a spell by tapping its respective icon. However, there were no icons for him to touch. Therefore, there had to be some other way.

He was not sure, but he had a faint idea of how to use his magic.

It was a power hidden within him. Just like how he had deactivated his negative touch, Momonga focused within himself. An icon appeared, as though floating in mid-air—

And Ainz smiled in delight.

He was fully aware of information like the spell's effective radius, its recast delay, and so on. Knowing this information, being sure of his power filled him with a surging excitement and warm satisfaction. Unlike in YGGDRASIL, he felt that the magic was part of him. This was a satisfaction he could never have experienced in YGGDRASIL.

He channelled the jubilation in his heart — although his mood calmed quickly, he could still feel joy and excitement — into his fingertip, and spoke the words:

"[Fireball]."

An expanding globe of flame shot out from the finger pointing at the strawman. The fireball struck the strawman unerringly, as he had predicted. It burst, releasing a wave of scorching flame that blew the strawman away. The inner part of the fireball exploded, turning the strawman and the surrounding area into a sea of fire. All this happened in an instant. Then, besides the blackened strawman, there was nothing left.

"Aura-chan, set up another strawman, could you?."

"Ah, yes, at once! Hurry up and do it!"

One of the Dragonkin picked up another strawman, and placed it beside the burned one. Momonga and Etherea changed positions and while Etherea was thinking of what spell she would use, Momonga was testing the [Message] spell.

"Well... take this, [Cosmic Breath]"

Etherea expelled a great gust of a multi-color wind that came out of her mouth with what it seemed to be multi-color ashes. Etherea's deadly breath followed his way until it arrived to it's destiny and in matter of nanoseconds, the strawman was nothing more than cosmic dust that disappeared with ease by a small breeze.

Momonga ended his talk via [Message] with Sebas, right after the dust fully disappeared from the sight.

"As expected of you mother."

"R-right, t-that was really incre-"

"As expected of Ethereal Diamond-sama, it was a truly incredible sight!"

"Ca-calm down, o-onee-chan."

"... Then, i think it's now my turn."

He had already told them he was going to verify the Staff's power, so he had to let them see it. Momonga grasped the Staff, and pondered which fraction of its might he should reveal.

The numberless powers within the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown seemed to be begging Momonga to unleash them.

Right now, he needed a flashy spell.

"[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]."

In accordance with Momonga's will, the Orb of Fire grasped within one of the Staff's snake mouths pulsed with puissance. Momonga could feel the movement of a mighty, invisible power and thrust the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown forth. A vast ball of light bloomed from the tip of the Staff, and a vortex of roaring flame spilled forth from that globe of radiance.

The fires spun faster and faster, until the tornado of flame reached a width of four meters and a height of six meters.

The crimson inferno threw off gusts of scorching air in all directions. The searing winds made his cape flap violently. So intense was the heat that it would not have been unusual for a normal person to be burned by them, but Momonga had acquired a complete immunity to fire damage in order to negate one of the weaknesses of the undead, so it had no effect on him at all.

The Dragonkin protected Aura and Mare with theirs vast body from the scorching air, while a golden aura protected Gabriel from the extreme heat, Etherea and Bellona didn't seemed to be bothered really much by this, after all they were passively inmune to fire damage so that didn't afected those two at all.

Soon, the vast cyclone of fire, swallowing the surrounding air as it burned hot enough to melt metal, began to flicker and shudder as it took a humanoid form.

"Primal Fire Elementals, they are among the highest ranking among all elemental monsters, they are over level eighty five... you said you were bored Aura so... how about having a nice warm up with him."

"Re-really?!."

"U-um, i just remmembered that there is so-something that i needed to do."

"Mare."

A hand reached out and firmly grasped Mare's arm, not allowing him to escape. His sister had no intention of fleeing. Aura's smile stopped Mare in his tracks. Perhaps to Momonga it might have been a cute girl's smile, but to the other person present, who looked almost the same as Aura, it was anything but cute, and Mare's face froze solid as he looked on it. She dragged Mare in front of the Primal Fire Elemental. Mare's eyes looked around, and he looked desperately to Momonga for help.

Etherea looked at Bellona who seemed to be a little jealous of the twins, even though her face didn't showed any sight of it, Etherea had a gut feeling that she wanted to fight it.

"Bellona-chan, Gabriel-chan if you want you can join them."

"Ca-can we, mother?!"

"Be-Bellona-chan, we sh-"

"Of course you can, but if you don't want Gabriel then you can stay with us."

Even if Bellona didn't showed it, she was as happy as a baby that was given his first toy and Etherea knew this, or at least she had a gut feeling.

"... O-okay... but as i am Bellona's big sister, i have to-"

"Stop talking and hurry up."

Bellona quickly grabed Gabriel's arm and directed her to the side of the twins waiting for the initiation of the battle.

"All right, try your best, you all, don't get hurt."

"Kay~"

Was the loudest and most energetic answer as Bellona simply nodded and Gabriel and Mare had a nearly inaudible and despondent reply. It was obviously that with Gabriel and Mare neither of them would get hurt.

"Hmmm... not good, this is too easy for you four..."

Etherea raised his hand in the direction of the Primal Fire Elemental, the other ones just looked at her, expectantly.

The spell that Etherea wanted to use was one of the ultimate moves of magic, those spells which surpassed the tenth tier of magic.

These spells were known as super tier magic.

From the perspective of the tiers of magic, spells of this level could be considered spells, and not spells at the same time. To begin with, they did not consume MP, but instead they could only be used a limited number of times per day. When one first learned them, they could only be used once per day. Every ten levels after level seventy, however, one could use them an additional time per day. One could learn a single super tier spell per level. Rather than call them magic, they might be better described as skills.

In other words, the average player could only use four super tier spells per day at level one hundred.

Each super tier spell needed a certain amount of casting time. Cash items could remove that casting time, but another penalty prevented the repeated casting of super tier spells.

The spell that Etherea wanted to use, was one of her racial super tiers spells...

"Super tier spell- [Evolution]"

Then the Primal Fire Elemental was engulfed in a golden light, the light was so bright that everyone had to cover her eyes so that your retinas do not suffer any damage from the blinding light.

"... Admire... the ultimate elemental, Maximum Primal Elemental."

When the light completely ceased to exist, they could all see the magnificence of the new being in front of them, it was indeed an amazing sight, the former humanoid tornado made of fire was now in a greater in size and now it looked as if it was a tornado made of all the elements combined together, even light and darkness, with a total of six arms made of every element and in the head it looked like he had three faces.

"Maximum Primal Elemental, a level of 100, extreme stamina and attack power, extreme area-effect damage, the top tier of the elemental... now it's a fight worth of your abilities... then, let's begin... Maximum Primal Elemental, attack the guardians."

As the conflagration that was the Maximum Primal Elemental approached them, the guardians met its attack with Aura and Bellona as the frontliner, Gabriel at the middle line and Mare at the rear guard.

Aura and Bellona slashed at the Maximum Primal Elemental, the first with a whip and the last with her really big sword, Gabriel started buffing Aura and Bellona before she went to the front and Mare used magic to deal damage.

The weapon that Aura was using is called [Queen], it was one of the best weapon for a Beast Tamer like her, as it was one of the best weapons for this class that could be obtained via bosses, this whip is a normal looking whip that is very long.

Mare's personal weapon is called [Shadow of Yggdrasil], despite being a Divine Class item, that could be obtained via boss fight, Shadow of Yggdrasil resembles a simple, unpolished staff made of gnarled black wood, the shadow part it's because the wood of which was made was really dark.

The sword that Bellona was using at this moment is called [Highway to Hell], the appeareance of this sword resembled to a weapon of an old game, the aforementioned weapon was called Frostmourne, the only difference was that this sword seemed to be forged in the very same hell and the sword seemed to be from the same heigh as her.

Gabriel was carrying a spear and a shield, the shield was a DCI that she had given to her [Titan's Shell], this shield had the same shape as a Spartan Shield with the only differences that it seemed to be made of diamond and the symbol of the shield was Etherea's symbol, while her spear was called [Gungnir], a DCI obtained via boss fight, this golden spear was 2.5 meters of heigh and was really decorated with powerless gems.

"Well, it seems it'll be a really good fight for them."

"Indeed... Momonga, are you okay i mean, the Maximum Primal Elemental has two of your weakness, Light and Fire, in an extreme level."

It was truth, the weaknesses of the Overlords in general are Good, Light, and Holy Vulnerability IV, Bludgeoning Vulnerability V, Vulnerability to Holy and Good Consecrated Areas II, double damage from fire, and so on.

"Actually, remmember that you are near me so your [Exchange Damage Aura] is covering me from that damage, hopefully they will kill him before your passive goes away in... 2 minutes i think, if i'm okay then your [Exchange Damage Aura] is at max level... but enough of that, actually... you are right."

"Of course, i'm always right... right, about what?"

"About being in... another world."

"Really!... wahhh. Fuck my job, I will stay here all my existance!, my childhood dream became true, i'm in a fantasy world."

"Hahaha, you really sounded like a child... but what the hell is this world... I mean if everything that you said is true we are not in YGGDRASIL... other things as the NPC being... alive... ughhh... this is so hard."

"I know but we have to keep our image of evil lords against our enemies and good comrades between them if we do not do that we will be at serious problems... well you are the one that has the most problems because you are the 'Supreme Ruler of Nazarick' as you're the Guild Master... so i'm going to teach you how to be a good leader after all i have been a boss before... for little time and with a little team... but still!, experience is experience."

"Re-really, then... sigh, i really thank you... well, first we need clues-"

"Don't worry i will check again with [Omnipresence] the surroundings so we can get an idea of everything."

"Th-thank you... now about our inventory..."

In YGGDRASIL, all of these were stored in his personal inventory. Then, in this world, where had his inventory and all its contents gone?

Momonga recalled how he had opened his inventory in the past, and reached his hand into the air as though searching for something. It felt as though he was reaching his hand past the surface of a lake, and an observer would think that Momonga's hand and part of his arm had vanished into nothingness.

Then, like he was opening a window, Momonga swept his hand to one side. A hole appeared out of nowhere, and within it were many beautifully-crafted magic staves. It was exactly like the inventory in YGGDRASIL.

And from that "Window", he pulled out and withdrew a magic item... a [Pitcher of Endless Water].

"I see, you want to gave them water so you can gain their affection and then they will be at our side willingly... as expected of you, Momo-chan, your cute and innocent thoughts want to steal all the affection from every NPC."

"Eh-eh?, no i just pulled the first thing that i saw."

"... Pfffttt, as expected of the cute and simple mind of Momo-chan."

"Wh-what?, simple and cute... i'm not simple minded... but you're right if we gain their affection then that would be really profitable for both of us."

"Hehe... well, if we give Bellona-chan water that will just damage her, then let's give her... this."

Etherea pulled out from her inventory... a simple quaint table made of white wood.

"You want to make her drink... furniture."

"N-no... i want to make her drink... this"

Etherea pulled another thing from her inventory... metalic mug that contained... lava.

"Oh!, right, i forgot, as Bellona is weak to water or ice magic and she gets stronger and healed if someone attacks her with fire magic."

Momonga putted on the table three mugs of water full with it near, but not really close, to the mug of lava and then he returned the [Pitcher of Endless Water].

Exactly after they ended that, the gigantic elemental vanished slowly dissapearing in many different ways at the same time. As the Maximum Primal Elemental disappeared, Momonga could feel the link he had to it fading away, like smoke on the wind.

"As expected of you four, you all put on a good show."

The twins smiled happily as they heard Momonga's sincere praise, Gabriel and Bellona also smiled but they kinda looked at the ground with a red face while the both were muttering "T-thanks, Mo-Momonga-sama" but their voices were not heared as the energic Aura said:

"Thank you, Momonga-sama! It's been some time since we had to work so hard!"

"Okay, you all seem very tired so as we knew that this would happen we prepared... this."

Etherea took some steps to the left showing to the four guardians what was covering her... their were really surprised when they saw the four mugs that were, obviously served by the supreme ones.

"Aura, Mare, Gabriel, Bellona, have a drink."

"Eh? But that's not good, right, Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama…"

"Y-Yes, I can make water with my magic too…"

"It's as Mare says Momonga-sama, we ca-can't- anooo..."

Etherea smiled warmly at the shy attitude of the four guardians, even Bellona, that was completely red and was unable to speak.

"Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well. Think of this as our thanks to you four for showing us your impressive abilities."

They all turned completely red for the words that said Momonga, Etherea and Momonga could even see some steam above the head of Bellona.

"Th-Thank you, Momonga-sama!"

All the present guardians said at the same time, before Aura added.

"To, to think you would pour water for us, Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama!"

Momonga and Etherea looked as the guardians drank their mugs until they ended, and then Etherea said.

"Do you want more?"

Momonga raised the Pitcher as Etherea asked the guardians.

"Er, thanks! I've drunk enough!"

"I-indeed, i'm already satisfied!"

"Er, er, I, I've also had enough. I, I don't feel thirsty any more."

"Me-me too, i'm not th-thirsty a-anymore!"

Etherea nodded as Momonga took back the mugs, before returning them all into his pocket space.

Aura suddenly whispered, "I thought Momonga-sama and Ethereal Diamond-sama would be scarier than this."

"Really, if you want we can be scarier if that is what you want."

Said Etherea as she opened her only visible eye, and when the guardian took a closer look to her eye they could see, and barely hear, millions or maybe billions of souls asking for mercy and forgiveness as the souls asked to be saved.

"I-It's re-really f-fine like this!, Definitely fine!"

The others just nodded energetically as Aura said this.

"Then we'll leave it at that... ah!, and by the way Aura-chan, Mare-chan, please just call me Etherea i would feel better if you could call me like that."

"O-okay, we-we go it... Mo-Momonga-sama, Ethereal Di... Etherea-sama are we the only ones that you're nice to…?"

Momonga was unsure how to answer Aura's muttered question. Instead, he patted her lightly on the head.

"Ehehehe."

Aura looked like a puppy that had just seen something she liked, while the other guardians had a jealous look on their faces. Etherea though of a way to make them happy but before an answer could appear a voice rang out:

"Oya, so I am not the first one to arrive?"

The tone was archaic and formal, but the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a young person. A shadow formed over the ground, and then the shadow turned into what looked like a door, from which a person emerged.

She wore a black ball gown which looked soft to the touch. Her skirt was puffed up into a voluminous bell shape. On top of that was a bolero edged with frills, lace, and ribbons, as well as a pair of long silk gloves. Together, they covered up most of her skin. Her skin was as pale as wax, and her looks could only be described as stunningly beautiful. Her long silver hair was tied up into a ponytail that descended from one side of her head, exposing her face. Her deep red pupils were filled with a seductive look of delight. She looked to be fourteen years old, or younger, and her innocent, youthful appearance combined the qualities of cuteness and beauty into a single whole. However, her breasts bulged proudly forward in a decidedly unchildlike manner. She was a "True Vampire", the Guardian of the First Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

She was a girl created by an H-game aficionado named Peroroncino and her character design was filled with nods to various H-games.

"Ah, my master, my beloved master, the only one whom I cannot rule over…"

Were the words that came out of her mouth when she saw the Overlord, after those word she runned to Momonga, then Shalltear placed her slender hands on the sides of Momonga's head, as though to embrace it.

"Shalltear, don't you think that you're bothering Momonga-sama, and also don't you think that mother deserves a greeting as well."

The vampire stopped herself from kissing Momonga with her carmine lips while her eyes opened until they were like two big plates after realizing a detail-

"My-my mis-mistress, I'm really sorry for-!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, i'm not mad just don't do it next time."

Then Aura dropped a bombshell.

"Fake boobs doesn't deserve the kindness of Etherea-sama."

"...What the hell are you talking about—!?"

"Hmph, it's so obvious — damn, that is one weird chest, how many pads did you stuff in there?"

"Uwah—uwah—"

Shalltear was waving her hands in panic, as though she could disperse Aura's words with them, while she had a suitably childish expression on her face. On the other hand, Aura grinned evilly.

"You packed so much in there… I bet it shifts when you run, right?"

"Kuhii!"

Shalltear made a strange noise as an extended finger poked her.

"I was right, wasn't I? Kukuku! Where have they gone—!? So that's why you didn't run, even though you were worried, and instead you used a 「Gate」—"

"Shut up, shorty! It's not like you have anything of your own! At least I… no, I've got a lot more to show off!"

Aura simply grinned in the face of Shalltear's desperate counterattack. A shocked Shalltear stumbled back, and reflexively covered up her chest. It was a sorry sight.

"...I'm only seventy six, and I've got lots more time to grow, unlike an undead with no future like you. Ah, how sad — you will never grow again~"

Shalltear moaned in frustration and took another step back. There was a desperate, harried look on her face, which only made Aura smile in a frightening manner.

"To think you're actually happy with that bust of yours — hmph!"

Momonga imagined he could hear Shalltear snapping.

"You shitty brat—! It's too late to regret your words now—!"

Roiling black mist boiled off Shalltear's hands. Aura readied her whip in anticipation.

Gabriel and Mare were sweating while they were thinking what should they do, on the contrary, Momonga, Bellona and Etherea watched without showing any emotions.

Then Etherea let a soft chuckle as she was muttering.

"They are like Pero-chan and Buku-chan."

Indeed, Peroroncino-san, who designed Shalltear, and Bukubukuchagama-san, who designed Aura and Mare, were younger brother and elder sister, and at times they would argue in a friendly manner, like what was happening now.

"What. A. Ruckus."

The inhuman voice came just as Momonga was reminiscing about the past. The strange, monotonous voice finally silenced the two of them.

As he turned to look at the voice's origin, he saw a heteromorphic being shrouded in chilled air.

It stood two and a half meters tall, and resembled a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together. It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite. It grasped a platinum halberd in two of its hands, and in its other two hands were a masterfully-made mace wreathed in a black aura, and a gnarled-looking broadsword which did not look like it could be sheathed. It was surrounded by a frightening aura of cold. Its exoskeleton was a dull blue color and sparkled like diamond dust. Protrusions which looked like icebergs bulged up from its back and shoulders.

He was the Guardian of the Fifth Floor, the "Ruler of Glaciers", Cocytus, this NPC was created by one of their friends, Warrior Takemikazuchi.

The hilt of his halberd slammed into the arena floor, and the ground around it began to freeze.

"You. Stand. Before. A. Supreme. Being. Contain. Yourself."

"This brat start-!"

A loud noise coming from the back of Etherea, that was produced by the sudden hit of her tail with the ground creating a sound similar to a whiplash, the sound stopped the words of Shalltear, when the other looked where it came from Aura and Shalltear felt icicles piercing their backs as the both guardians saw to the only visible eye.

"It doesn't matter who started it, the thing that matters it's that you continued with this nonsense, if you don't stop this... there will be consequences"

Her cold voice terrified the other ones, even Momonga could swore that he could feel cold sweat on his back, and when everyone saw Etherea's iris they became more terrified, but the ones that were the most terrified were Aura and Shalltear, as they saw these two asking for forgiveness in an endless pit of tormented souls.

"We are terribly sorry!"

Said at unison both females, as she closed her eye she gave a look the the gigantic heteromorphic.

"It's nice to see that you came, Cocytus."

"I. Came. Immediately. Upon. Receiving. Your. Summons. Momonga-sama. Ethereal Diamond-sama."

"About that... Could you please call me just Etherea? I would feel more comfortable."

"I. See. Understood. Etherea-sama."

"You must have been very free with no intruders around, no?"

"Indeed."

The clacking from his lower mandibles sounded like the threatening noises of a wasp. However, Momonga and Etherea had the feeling that he was laughing.

"Even. So. There. Are. Still. Things. Which. Must. Be. Done. So. I. Was. Not. Free. At. All."

"Oh? Things that had to be done? What things were these, may I ask?"

"Training. In. Order. To. Be. Ready. To. Deploy. At. Any. Time."

"It's really nice to hear that you are always working so hard, you have our thanks, Cocytus."

"After. Hearing. Your. Praise. The. Task. Is. Not. As. Tiring.I. See. Demiurge. And. Albedo. Have. Arrived."

Momonga turned in the direction Cocytus was looking, at the entrance of the Colosseum, where he saw two figures enter. The one in front was Albedo, while a man followed behind her like a lackey. Once she got close enough, Albedo smiled to Momonga and bowed deeply.

The man bowed and said, "Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting."

The man's words were empowered by a passive skill. This skill was called [Command Mantra], and it could instantly turn the weak-minded into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. However, this skill had no effect on the people present. It was only useful on people below level forty, so to everyone here, it simply sounded good.

He was about one hundred eighty centimeters tall, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His facial features looked to be Oriental, while his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his pince-nez glasses could not even be said to be narrowed. It was doubtful whether they were actually open at all. He was dressed in a Western suit, with a matching tie. He gave the impression of being a professional businessman, or a skilled lawyer. However, his gentlemanly appearance was hard-pressed to hide the evil air about him. A tail sheathed in silvery metal extended behind him, tipped by six sharp spikes. He was limned by flickering black flames.

This man was the "Creator of Blazing Inferno", Demiurge, he was created by Ulbert Alain Odle.

He was the Guardian of the Seventh Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This demon was designed to be the defense commander of the NPCs.

"It seems everyone is here."

"Etherea-sama. The. Area. Guardians. Have. Not. Arrived. Yet."

"It's okay, Cocytus, we wanted you to inform you all so you could let know the Area Guardians on your floors the things that were said on this meeting."

"Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Ones."

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Momonga or Etherea could interrupt, they had lined up before them. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her. All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They showed no sign of playing around.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First Floor, presents herself to the masters."

"Bellona Hellsing, Guardian of the Second Floor, presents herself to the masters."

"Ga-Gabriel Goldfeather, Guardian of the Third Floor, presents herself to the masters."

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Masters."

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the masters."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the masters."

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the masters."

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the masters. With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the masters."

Momonga could not speak as he looked at the six lowered heads before him. A strange pressure veiled the entire area, and perhaps only Momonga could bear the painful, crushing air... he didn't know how to proceed, and Etherea knew this.

Etherea placed her hand on his shoulder and when Momonga looked at her, she nodded at him with as serious face and then she placed her hands behind her back while she directed herself to Momonga's right side.

A dreadful aura roiled out over the surroundings, and a halo of black radiance formed behind Momonga, while an aura of omnipotence surrounded Etherea.

'Why are we sending such auras?!'

But this question was never said instead Momonga said in a calm tone.

"Raise your heads."

With a sha, everyone raised their heads. Their coordination was so immaculate that Momonga wondered if they had practiced that movement together.

"Then… first, I thank all of you for coming here."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all Momonga-sama's loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our Supreme Overlord and Ethereal Diamond-sama is our Supreme Genesis."

None of the Guardians opposed her statement. As expected of the Guardian Overseer.

Momonga looked on the Guardians with a stern face, and he felt a choking sensation in his nonexistent throat. It was the weight of being a leader bearing down on him.

In addition, any orders he gave now would affect his relationship with them in the future. He could not help but hesitate as he contemplated the possibilities.

Would he lead the Great Tomb of Nazarick to destruction because of his decisions — the unease generated by that thought flooded his heart and mind.

"...Momonga-sama, Ethereal Diamond-sama, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be miniscule in your reckonings."

Albedo removed the smile from her face, and continue in a respectful tone that was laced with a stern strength.

"However, if Momonga-sama and Ethereal Diamond-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Forty One Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!"

The Floor Guardians chimed in right after Albedo. Their voices were filled with power, and that adamant loyalty and determination would not be diminished by any number of foes. It was as though they were mocking Momonga's previous worries that the NPCs might betray him.

The golden radiance of the past was right here in front of them. The embodiment of everyone's hard work, their cunningly crafted creations, were still here. It filled them with joy.

"Excellent. Guardians, I know that you will understand my aims and successfully carry out my commands. There may be some things which are difficult to understand, but I hope you will pay attention and listen. I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation... Although We don't know the what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

The answers of every guardian was the same, nothing strange in their floors.

Just then, Momonga saw Sebas jogging over to them, until he reached the Guardians genuflecting before Momonga and went to one knee as well.

"Momonga-sama, forgive my lateness."

"It's fine. Then, your report on the surrounding conditions."

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

"...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians need to know as well."

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain with simple grass. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures without combat power. There were no sky castles or similar buildings in the sky, and the sky has no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."

"I see, so there was only a starry sky… Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

As he praised Sebas for his efforts, Momonga was somewhat disappointed because he had not obtained any useful information. And exactly as he said that Ethera said:

"Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologise for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

"Etherea-san it's right, also I would like to understand the administrative operations of the Tomb. Albedo, how is the exchange of security information between the Guardians of the various floors?"

"Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him."

"Excellent. Nazarick's defense commander, Demiurge. Guardian Overseer, Albedo. The two of you will be in charge of drawing up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick."

"Understood. Will the plans for the management system include the Eighth, Ninth and Tenth floors?"

"The Eighth Floor is managed by Victim, so it'll be fine. No, entry to the Eighth Floor is forbidden. I rescind the order I just gave to Albedo as well. In short, entry to the Eighth Floor will only be effected with my permission. I will undo the seal and permit direct access from the Seventh Floor to the Ninth Floor. After that, plan for the Ninth and Tenth Floor as one whole."

"Is, is that your will?"

Albedo seemed quite surprised. Behind her, Demiurge's eyes went wide, revealing his thoughts on the matter.

"Will the underlings be allowed to tramp through the domain of the Supreme Beings? Must they be given that much freedom?"

"We are in an emergency situation so we need extra hands for security."

"Understood. I shall select only the finest and most potent troops for this duty."

Momonga nodded, and looked toward the twins.

"Aura and Mare… can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick? Simple illusions don't seem very reliable, and thinking about the cost of illusions gives me a headache."

Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up:

"U-Using magic might be tricky. If we had to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage."

"Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?"

Albedo said that with her back turned to Mare. Although her voice was sweet and velvet, the tone it carried was anything but.

Another sound similar to a whiplash was heared behind her back and when the guardians saw her only visible eye barely open they all paled at the sight, but the one who paled the most, as the eye reflected the soul of the Overseer Guardian begging for mercy.

"Albedo, Momonga's words were not directed to you, they were directed to Mare..."

The voice of Etherea was cold and seemed to pierce through the souls of the guardians. Momonga finally noticed her eye and although he was very scared he did not spoke a word... this was not the time.

"Ah, my deepest apologies, Ethereal Diamond-sama!"

Albedo's head was as low as it could go, and her face was frozen in fear. The Guardians and Sebas stiffened up as well. Perhaps they thought that scolding was directed at them as well.

"...Can you conceal the walls by heaping dirt onto them?"

"Yes, yes I can, if you allow it, Momonga-sama … However…"

"Yes, an observer from a distance would think the ground was bulging up unnaturally. Sebas, are there any nearby hills or the like?"

"There are none. Regretfully, we are surrounded by flatlands. However, since there are nights here, we should be able to perform some sort of eye-deceiving camouflage while the sun is down."

"Is that so… if all we intend to do is hide the walls, Mare's idea will be enough. Then, what if we piled up the dirt from the nearby land to make dummy hills as camouflage?"

"Then we would blend in."

"Very well. I shall assign Aura and Mare to carry out this task together. While doing so, you may draw the necessary supplies from each Floor. Since we cannot camouflage the view from the air, we shall use illusions after finishing the earthworks, so nobody will be able to detect Nazarick from the outside."

"Y-Yes. U-Understood."

"Then, you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard... but before we retire i need to ask you... What do you think of us?"

The first one to talk was Shalltear that quickly said:

"The crystalization of beauty!, the jewels pale in comparison of the both of you!"

Shalltear did not pause to think about her answer before she gave it. From the lack of delay in her reply, she must have been speaking from the heart.

"Bellona."

"Wiseful and merciful leaders that act in the most efficient way."

"Gabriel."

"P-perfect beings of p-pure kindness with an intelligence that ca-cannot be surpassed by any other."

"Cocytus."

"The. Ones. That. Are. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. Combined. The. Only. Beings. That. Are. Truly. Worthy. Of. Being. The. Supreme. Rulers. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick."

"Aura."

"Merciful leaders with great foresight."

"Mare."

"The most kind persons that I know."

"Demiurge."

"Wise leaders. Truly, beings worthy of the title inscrutable."

"Sebas."

"Merciful leaders who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side until the very end."

"And finally, Albedo."

"The two last supreme beings... among them their leader and the one that i love."

"...I see. We have heard and understand your opinions. Then, We shall hand the tasks that were once performed by our former comrades to you. Carry them out faithfully."

After seeing the Guardians genuflect once more, Momonga and Etherea teleported away.

...

* * *

...

The scenery before their eyes changed in an instant, from the Colosseum to the chamber of the Golems of Lemegeton. After looking around to make sure nobody was looking, Momonga sighed deeply.

"I'm so tired…"

Said to anyone at specific, although his body did not feel tired, the mental fatigue was weighing down on his shoulders.

"Why do they even think so highly of us?"

"... Remmember the word of Sebas, they think that the other ones abandoned them... in a way, they are like abandoned children that the only thing that they want is to see their parents again and maybe they feel like if they do something wrong for us we might abandon them and any children at all want their parents to go away."

"You're a really motherly person, Etherea-san."

"... Maybe because i have lost many relatives in front of me... who really knows?"

"... So... What do we do know?"

"... The description of Sebas and what i saw... if i were to say we're before the Third Industrial Revolution, probably before or in the 21 century as there are still large green zones... this place sounds and look so pure... really different to our common world."

"... I sense that... you want something... something, really big."

Etherea, with a serious face, said to Momonga:

"Momonga, remmember when we were joking about being the villains of the whole YGGDRASIL and conquering it."

"... Yes, i remmember but-"

"I suggest that we... conquer this whole new world."

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Look, i know that it's crazy and childish... and impossible for the matter but... think about THIS, we are in green plains, NATURE, that seems to extend for kilometers and kilometers. We have the military force and the resources to do something like that but most importantly we know what will happen with this world if they don't take specific measures to take care of the environment."

"Still-!"

"If we consider it straight our abilities are out of any world in the real world. We can even control space and time at our will.

In the matter of magic, one would spend decades of study to be a mage as strong as you are, and thinking about people with Super-Tier Magic if we put it in real life then it would be compared to god-like magic.

The most hardest metal in our world, before the Third Industrial Revolution, was steel- something like one of my passives can turn into dust with ease- and to melt metals as hard as one of the Seven Prismatic Minerals to make weapons or armors would be similar to the same heat as the same heat as the Sun that it's like over 6000 Kelvin or, exaggerating, the same heat as the center of the Earth, that is over 6700 Kelvin...

Look, It was only a suggestion, Momonga, we don't have to do so if you want... if you excuse me i will be looking for information with my [Omnipresence] to see how strong are the beings in this world and learn as much as i can... just consider it."

Etherea teleported away from the room leaving the Overlord of Death completely alone, his thoughts of his dear friend has been driven mad by that recent _event_ clouded all the thoughts of the Overlord.

...

What will be of this world?

* * *

 **(And ended :D**

 **Well i remaded the first chapter because... it was extremely large to understand so i change thing a little :)  
**

 **I forgot on writing it but the weakness of Etherea are the following ones:**

 **Evil, Death, Triple** **Damage from Evil Entities,** **Vulnerability to Unholy and Evil Consecrated Areas II,  
Unholy Vulnerability V, and many others :D**

 **...You all had probably already noticed it, but just in case I'll tell it  
Etherea is like ****is like the counterpart of Momonga  
... I will just leave it that way.  
**

 **There are tons of ideas but I'm also prepared to accept all kind of different ideas...  
Just don't be too mean please T_T**

 **Sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Humanoid, Demi-human or Heteromorphic talking"

'Humanoid, Demi-human or Heteromorphic thinking'

[Spell/Martial Art/Weapon/Armor]

Place

(Message)

 **(Autor Speaking)**

* * *

 **(I'm back again!  
**

 **I'm sorry if it bothers you all that my chapters are extremely large I will try to make this one the last LONG chapter.**

 ** **Also, Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama****

 **Without much talk.**

 **Let's go!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The one who is weak against evil  
**

It had been almost 2 days since the arrive of the whole Great Tomb of Nazarick to this... New World.

And even though, Momonga should have been afraid after seeing what his body had become, but Momonga was unmoved. Indeed, it even felt natural to be that way.

There was another reason for this, besides being used to this look from his time in YGGDRASIL.

That reason was that his mind had been changed, along with his body.

The first sign of that was the fact that whenever he felt an intense surge in his emotions, he would immediately calm down, as though something was suppressing it. Another thing was that he could not feel thirst, hunger, or fatigue. There might have been something resembling lust, but he had felt no excitement even when he was caressing Albedo's soft breasts

Right now, he possessed an undead body and mind, but there were some remnants of his humanity left. Therefore, even when he experienced emotions, if they surged to a peak, they would be immediately suppressed. If he continued on like this, he might end up losing all his emotions in the future.

Of course, even if that happened, it would hardly be a big deal, because no matter how this world turned out or what happened to his body, his will was still his own.

The first hour of the first day, Momonga kept in his room all the time thinking of why did his friend said those insane thoughts about conquering this world.

Then he remmembered more of her character background:

 _Some time after the Genesis Dragonid's, borned form Ymir's tears, and the jötunn's, borned from Ymir's sweat, were born, the Gods appeared in the YGGDRASIL populating the place that would be called later as Asgard. At first there was peace between the first generation of races in YGGDRASIL, but after some ages... things got complicated for everyone, as a part of the Gods, thinking themselves as the superiors of the whole existance and the ones deservings of ruling all the existant realms, they caused an event that it was known later as "The Beginning War"._

 _In this war, the descendents of the first god, Buri, his grandchildren, Odin, Vili and Vé, killed the father of all the existance and with his dead body they created a new realm that they called Midgard, the blood of Ymir drowned jötunn's while the Genesis watched with impotence how their brothers and sisters were drown by the blood of their father in matter of instants, they tried to save the jötunn's but at the end almost all the jötunn's were drowned... except for two, Bergelmir and his wife._

 _The Genesis seeing as two of their brothers and sisters were alive made them incredibly happy, they saved the both and carried them to a new place that Belgemir and his wife called it Jötunheim. The Genesis asked the help of the last jötunn's to go and destroy all the Gods for this atrocious act, even the other faction that appeared after Odin and his brothers slayed the TRUE father of all, and for the blasfemy of callin him the Allfather instead of calling him what he truly was... The Creator slayer._

 _The Genesis didn't teased them a lot because they all knew that they, the last jötunn's, only wanted peace as they said from the first time that their way of vengeance was to live and prosper. The Genesis prepared for their next battle against the faction of the Gods known as the Aesir, the gods war and power, this time in their homeland, Asgard._

 _... But the Genesis didn't knew that... the Aesir were prepared for them, and when all the Genesis were in Asgard Odin put his plan into action. Odin founded a way to weaken the Genesis leaving them with just a fraction of their old power and he banished them to the first appearing realm, Niflheim. But they didn't went with empty hands, as they had stolen some of the Aesir's powers from them, but just a small fraction of their power- And the now weak Genesis were divided in three groups, the ones that still had enough control to keep their normal body, the Dragonoids; the ones that were able to control their Complete Form on a certain extent, the Dragonkin, and the ones that didn't had the control of their transformation as the previous ones so their body reacted different to the weaking, their body was unable to keep their Complete Form under control and they were later know as Dragons- After that, the Dragonoids, the Dragonkin and the Dragons swore complete vengeance against the Aesir._

 _After some more ages, a Dragonoid found a root and as he was insanely hunger he didn't though about it so much and started to eat the root- not knowing that that specific root was one of the roots of the YGGDRASIL. Some days later, he was satisfied, all his hunger all his thirsty gone, not only that... his power, his old power was back._

 _He called his brothers and sisters so they could regain their strengh... unaware for any of them, the fact of them eating that root of the YGGDRASIL corrupted their souls- to some extent- the pure souls of the ones that eated from the root. Some of their brothers and sister didn't wanted to eat from the root- feeling it's divine and sacred power- and they asked for someone of their brothers or sisters to open a portal to go to another realm as they didn't wanted to see their brothers and sisters like that- all of them mad with thoughts of destroying the YGGDRASIL or ruling all the realms as they should have done from the very start after burning to ashes Asgard\- one of their sisters accepted and the Dragonoids, the Dragonkin and the Dragons were transported to the realm of their cousins, Jötunheim, and after some ages, some of them- mostly Dragonkin and Dragons- spread all across the Nine Realms._

 _But the one who was the most corrupted and the most strengthened of them all was the first one that ate the root and as his power grew stronger- making him unable to return to his humanoid form- and as his madness grew stronger he changed his name..._

 _He was now Nidhogg, the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, the bane of YGGDRASIL._

 _... But before any being- aside from the Dragonoids, the Dragonkins and the Dragons- would know from him, something happened among the_ _ _jötunn's, as mostly of the descendants of Belgemir werem't as kind as him... Enraged for the previous actions of the Aesir's- The actions from which even them regreted doing, especially Odin and his brothers, as they were the ones that killed their great grandfather- This group of enraged__ _ _ _jötunn's started eliminating every single race under the protection of the Aesir.  
___

 _ _ _These enraged and evil___ _ _ _ _jötunn's even killed some Dragonoids, Dragons, Dragonkin and____ _ _ _ _ _jötunn's that tried to reason with them to stop that nonsense or that tried to protect the races that they wanted to kill.  
_____

 _ _ _ _ _That's were the protector of all the races appeared,_____ _ _ _ _ _the hammer-wielding god of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, hallowing and fertility.  
_____

 _ _ _ _ _Thor_____

 _ _ _ _ _Thor slayed many of the evil_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _jötunn's and gave mercy to the ones that asked for it.  
_________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After he locked the evil_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _jötunn's on unbreakable jails,_________ he gained the gratitude of every single race. And- even though mostly of the Dragonoids, Dragonkins, Dragons and ______________________jötunn's still held a great grudge against mostly of the Aesir- the all accepted Thor and his descendents on_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jötunheim with open arms.  
______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _...______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When Odin heared the rumors of the "demon's" that he had created - wanting to correct his mistakes- He asked his son, Thor, to go to______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jötunheim and ask for the help of anyone that could know how to defeat this threath.____________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And when Thor went, he asked for the help of everyone in____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jötunheim \- after having asked all the races of the other realms to help them against this threath- although hesitantly at first, they all accepted, seeing that the destiny of the whole YGGDRASIL was in danger.  
__________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _With the help of the Dragonoids, they managed to create the perfect weapong against the Genesis's - The Undead- but among all the types that they had created there was one type tha could defeat the Genesis completely- the Overlord's.__________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The Aesir prepared themselves, as well all the races, and along an endless army of Undeads, they went to Niflheim but when they were just going to step into ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Niflheim...____________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The Death became the enemy of the Life.____________________________________________________________________________________

...

Momonga was grateful that Etherea had positive karma because if it were not so then he would have to deal with his dear friend talking about turning into dust this New World.

Basically, she was insane just because she was in her brother character- that she started using after a time her brother died. Actually, her original character- the one that Momonga saw her when they first met- was a Half Golem.

It was strange that one of her weakness affected her so much, well if she became against him and the whole Nazarick- worst case- he was certain that he could stop her before she could make crazy things as he- and the Overlord in general but mostly Momonga as he specialized in death magic- was his natural counter.

After founding his courage after 43 long hours, he went to were she was and when she saw him... She apologized with a deep revernt bow at him- It was really awkward seeing his friend doing something like that- He told her that it wasn't necessary but she insisted saying that she had said something stupid and that she wanted to apologize as she founded her words very mean towards him.

After some awkward seconds, Momonga managed to stop her from doing so and after that he told her his whole theory about what had happened back there just hours ago, she became blank as thousands of thoughts ran in her head.

She didn't knew what to say about that but then another fact crossed her mind... her flame, in any part of her lore said something like... unless that she would become like Nidhogg or something like that.

This sudden thought scared the both players as they were thinking of that hellish posibility... but then Momonga thought about a Job that it was kinda similar and, probably, that Job- that Etherea had and it was called Soul Eater, as the more NPC or players she kills she gets empowered but only for a small amount of time- was the reason of that... they wanted that to be the case and not her becoming a Nidhogg... but Etherea told him that she had another theory- and also told him that her theory was the most probably case- of what had happened to her but she had to explain it later as they had to set their priorities straight.

Etherea got another thought, this time about the NPC, many of them were evil and, the most probably thing, more intelligent than them... so they made a list of the NPC that could be a danger in the future and in the top was... Demiurge, as he was a Demon and his thoughts were extremely complex for what they saw- obviously they couldn't make hasty conclusions as they hadn't saw him act a lot... but they had to keep an eye on him the most- shortly followed by Albedo- for the same reason- and Shalltear, as they thought about her passive [Bloody Frenzy].

If it's description was true then the more blood Shalltear's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars. Because of that, she will slowly lose control of her mind and becomes unable to hold back her urge to slaughter. Without those mental brakes, Shalltear would indiscriminately massacre any prey she sees. To prevent activating it, she needs to fight while avoiding getting hit with blood and sucking it up with a weapon or other equipment.

She was literally a time bomb if she went combat, killing indiscriminately every single being on her way- even allies, or so they thought.

After considerating that they should keep their eyes on them even if they swore loyalty, after all, one could never be sure what would happen in the future. Thinking that they should change of topic before someone hears them, Momonga asked Etherea what she got until now of information.

...

* * *

...

Momonga was certain of one thing if his body were still human, he would be sweating buckets by now.

Momonga first asked about the neighboring countries, and Etherea responded with many names that he had never heard before. Although Ainz was prepared for this, he could not help but be surprised after hearing them.

At first, Momonga had thought that this world would be designed according to the fundamental principles of YGGDRASIL. After all, he could use YGGDRASIL's magic here, and there were many connections with YGGDRASIL to. Yet, none of the names he heard were related to YGGDRASIL. Well after all Etherea had said that the new surroundings did not remind him of any place in Midgard.

The nearby countries were the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, and the Slaine Theocracy. These names did not appear in the context of YGGDRASIL, which was inspired by Norse mythology. Although her friend had already told him that this world could be an alien one, he could not help but be surprised by it.

The impact was greater than he had expected.

This was the first time he had felt so shaken ever since he had become undead.

Momonga tried his best to remain calm, and reconsidered what he had heard about those neighboring kingdoms and the local geography.

Firstly, there was the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. These countries were on different sides of a mountain range, and to the south of those mountains was a sprawling forest, and at the edge of that forest was this village, under the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the fortress city of E-Rantel.

Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad, and they would fight a battle in the wilderness near E-Rantel almost every year.

To the south was the Slaine Theocracy, the best way to describe the orientation of these countries was to draw a circle, and then divide it up with an inverted T. It seemed confusing, but it was much easier to describe things that way. To the left was the Re-Estize Kingdom, to the right was the Baharuth Empire, and below them was the Slaine Theocracy.

She also discovered many interesting things of this world that didn't existed on YGGDRASIL.

The first one was called Martial Arts...

Martial Arts are skills that can only be cultivated through intense training. The applications of martial arts are vast, ranging from altering one's physical prowess, strengthening weapons, to even altering the opponent's spatial and temporal awareness. Similar powers in YGGDRASIL were called "skills" and they are acquired mainly by players with warrior classes.

In terms of acquiring martial skills, it usually takes a novice around a year to achieve. This is through real battle experience, healing when injured, fighting stronger opponents with enhancement magic, etc. However, Martial Arts are limited through the user's physical and mental stamina. The more powerful a martial art is, the greater mental concentration is needed to fully perform it. However, this would also mean that concentrating too long will fatigue the user's mental and physical stamina over time.

As this was... kinda, like their world Etherea thought that that meant that they could still learn things like this... only to find that she wasn't capable of doing so by normal ways, even though she tried with all her might and concentration for three hours but it seemed to be like some of the rules of YGGDRASIL still affected them in some ways- but they didn't knew if the rules of YGGDRASIL- or at least a few of them- still affected the NPC, after all it seemed like they thought that this situation was always like this... Momonga thought that they had to test that later.

At first Momonga said to her that it was normal, after all you couldn't learn something that has to be learned through years of an intense practice, like she had said about the mages having to study to learn new spells- and he told her that maybe they could speed up the process of learning this Martial Arts with magic.

But then she said another interesting thing; she also thought that at start but a gut feeling told her to call an NPC to test if they could learn it so she called one of her daughters that had an specific job that was extremely useful to learn something- if the description of the Job was true- she called Gabriel and asked her to use a spell that Etherea started to use- after she noticed that she couldn't read the lips of the natives- to see if the language of the natives resembled to any of the languages that she knew, this spell was called [Astral Body]- it was a tier 2 spell that in this case was extremely useful as the user could project his or her "Astral Form" and move freely without the fear of someone seeing him or her unless they had a sensory ability- as a Divinity she also had that racial skill...

The surprise of Momonga and her surprise- in Etherea's case at that moment- was barely contained by them... she had learned it, she had learned it in just an HOUR. Etherea, at that moment, didn't knew how to explain this as she also had the same job, many theories runned through Momonga's head... but at the end he didn't managed to find a logical answer.

The Martial Art that she had learned was called [Cutting Edge], it was basically an ability that was able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade.

Growth was change. Then... who could guarantee that their absolute loyalty would not change? Even if it did not, he was still afraid that someday they would consider them unworthy of being the rulers of the glorious Nazarick. He feared being forced out of his position as guildmaster, or worse, to be killed by their friends creations.

As a way to calm him, Etherea continued saying the other things that she had learned that they didn't speaked Japanese or a language similar to the ones that she had heared it... but she understood their words completely like if they were speaking Japanese even though the movements of their mouths were clearly different, the first answer that came to their minds was that someone had fed the people of this world some sort of Translation Konnyaku. However, they did not know who had fed that substance to them. The language of this world was translated before the other party heard it.

If he could understand what the other person said, then he should be able to communicate with non-human lifeforms, like say, a dog or a cat... Etherea said that it was true his conclusion. In other words, this was a basic principle of the world. Then again, when one thought about it calmly, this was a magical world, which might run on completely different precepts than the world in which Ainz had been born.

It would seem that the basic knowledge and facts he had learned in his previous life were no longer applicable here. This was a grave problem.

If he was ignorant about this world, there was a chance he might make a fatal mistake. "Ignorance" was synonymous with "disaster," in this case.

Then, Momonga asked to Etherea if there was any sight if a player was in this world, it was obvious that they weren't the first players in this world... and that meant a lot of troubles for the whole Nazarick.

If other players had come to this world, they would probably gather up, given the nature of Japanese people. When the time came, he had to do almost anything to blend in. He could give in to anything as long as it did not involve Ainz Ooal Gown.

The problem was what would happen if the other side considered him an obstacle. The possibility was slight, but it could not be discounted.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild that had always roleplayed as villains through PKing, and thus they were a much-hated guild. He could not be sure that he or Etherea had shed that negative image. For all he knew, the other players might want to take revenge on him out of a sense of justice and righteous anger.

In order to avoid others declaring a vendetta on him, they had to refrain from doing anything that antagonized the surrounding people. For instance, massacring the local populace — especially innocent civilians — might enrage those players who had not yet lost their humanity. Of course, it would be a different matter if there was a reason which would satisfy them, such as killing the knights who were trying to sack this village.

In any event, it would be better if future actions were taken for a high-sounding reason. That also meant they might have to do things they did not like, but that could not be helped.

Those thoughts of Momonga leaded to an- obvious- question.

Why were they here?

At first many theories appeared in their heads... but the last theory of Etherea was the most interesting one.

If one readed the poems and sagas of the Norse Mythology, there was a part of the Ragnarök that said that the last remaining humans survive the end of the realms by hiding out in the World Tree and then re-emerging. And her conclusion was that this happened on a large scale with the digital realm of YGGDRASIL: that it's inhabitants were saved- at least partially- by being absorbed by the YGGDRASIL then being transported to the New World through it.

This was the worst case escenario. Why?, simple, if her theory was true then they would have to fight against ALL the players that had stayed at the end of YGGDRASIL, the most probably they would have to fight against many players with their WHOLE guilds or even some high-ranked players, or even worse, against the WHOLE Seraph, the First Ranked Guild... Momonga comforted himself saying that maybe they were transported because of their WCI and that only players with WCI could come to this New World... or so he hoped. Even if that was the case, they were extremely fucked as they still had to fight many guild and High Ranked players.

Etherea suggested that they should have a little bit of faith with the creations of their friends and give them WCI to have some help against the future menaces... and after a little debate, Etherea's idea was approved by Momonga.

Going to the next topic to try to calm themselves, Etherea she told him about a very interesting thing: Talents.

A talent was a kind of innate ability that 1 in 200 people or so she had heared someone talking about that with another one of her abilities, it seemed pretty familiar like in the real world that there were people with photographic memory or some things like that.

A talent, for what she is an innate ability among abilities a person is born with in the New World. While a talent used by people differed in ability-wise, it is not something unique for just one person when it's possible for two individuals to possess the same kind. However, talent is by no means related to a normal talent whatsoever. In which cases, one with the Talent of strengthening magic power might have no gift in magic itself. In this case, Talent is completely useless for those, who are not magic casters, but regular people.

In other words, this means that a talent sometimes doesn't match the natures of the holders. For example, if someone is born with the talent to boost the destructive power of spells but doesn't have the inclination, ability, or physical strength necessary to become a magic caster, then they can't make good use of it. As such, most people do not really think of talent as an important ability. Though it would be consider a lucky chance if one had the right talent that could matched or serve a purpose with one's job.

Of course, there exists exceptional and rare talents with very powerful effects, such as innate talent that enables one to freely use any magic artifact, but are usually restricted to people of certain level or conditions. Natural talents could sometimes also be serve as a person's trump card. Apparently, this was even more so for people with combat-applicable talents who tended to go into the adventuring profession and work as adventurers. For that reason, such talent is considered dangerous and secretive among magic casters like Evileye to openly talk about since it is their ace in the hole.

Etherea had heared about two specific individuals in the nearest city that she found and where she heared this information- this city was called E-Rantel a fortress city of Re-Estize Kingdom situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy, it was so named because it was defended by three layers of walls- the first person that she had heared was named...

Ninya a silver ranked adventurer of an Adventurer Team called Swords of Darkness.

Adventurers were people who drove off these monsters, and they counted many peoples with Talents among their number. Apparently, these adventurers had guilds of their own in all the big cities... but a better word to define them was Monster Hunters as they just killed Monsters for money.

According to Etherea's description, Ninya had a brown hair and blue eyes with a face that looked childish, the best looking face of her group. Her skin was pale and wore a leather clothes. Ninya seemed to be like Aura in the fact that even though she was a woman, she dressed up like a man.

Etherea said that her talent was really simple actually, but really useful at least for a person like Ninya, as her innate talent allows her to learn a spell that would normally take eight years in just four years.

But the next person that Etherea mentioned was more dangerous for Nazarick.

His name is Nfirea Bareare, the grandson of a famous herbalist. His talent allows him to use any magic item. Not only can he use scrolls of a different spellcasting system from himself, he can even use items made by the non-human races. Even items restricted to those of royal blood shouldn't be a problem either.

She didn't knew if his talent allowed him to use items like the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] or any kind of WCI but if he could and if he was on the enemy side, he would be a problem... or if he was on their side then he would be a very useful person.

Etherea told him to leave those things for later, after he had heared all the information that she collected, because she had worked extremely hard to learn those things and that she needed some rest after this.

Etherea also said that she didn't wanted to use nor [Omnipresence] nor [Astral Body], when Momonga asked her why was that, she told him that the first spell almost leaved her blind and the second one because she lost track of herself and that she almost didn't returned to her body- Momonga accepted after seeing her crying a LOT... even though those tears seemed to be of a crocodile.

She continued talking about what she had learned about the most powerful country.

Slane Theocracy, this nation was a human nation. It is a religious nation that worships the Six Great Gods and is considered to be the strongest human nation in the region. Their political leaders were the Pontifex Maximus and the Supreme Council and it was controlled by Six Religious Sects and their capital was named Kami Miyako.

This nation promotes the discrimination of non-humans and the supremacy of humanity, it only serves to be a tactic from the higher ups in order to unify all the humans with a common goal and increase their national power. Unlike the common folk, the high officials aren't blinded by xenophobic beliefs and prioritize the survival of humanity. In order to protect humans from the threat of other races, they wanted to bind people together with faith in the "Six Great Gods".

Etherea's theory was that these so called "Six Great Gods" were players, the most obviously reason was that the people of this nation said that these so called "Gods" Tier Magic was introduced by the Six Great Gods into the New World, later gaining more traction and influence thanks to the "Eight Greed Kings"- that also seemed to be players.

The reason why Etherea thought that these "Six Great Gods" or these "Eight Greed Kings" were players was because of their power and what they introduced- mostly the first ones as the latter ones seemed to be idiots that only thought of erasing all kind of lifeforms that weren't human as they just eliminated Demi-human and Heteromorphic Nations leaving all the humans, even more, as they seemed to treat humans very well and that resulted humans to take more control and flock in greater numbers- like Earth games or play things and also that they could use something that was called "The Magic of the Gods" as the ones of the Theocracy called the Super-Tier Magic or so she had heared some Cleric talking about that in their stories.

The other thing that made her think that they were players was the Power Level Standard... The inhabitants from the New World are extremely weak under YGGDRASIL standards.

The graded list of warrior type characters presented by the author suggests the approximate level boundaries of this world. Level 20 or so seemed to be the limit one can reach by sheer effort, Level 30 or so if one had a Talent and their own effort. Those over level 30 are at the rank of "Hero", beings with a unbeatable strength.

According to Etherea's investigation, in the past right before the Eight Greed Kings began their campaign for world domination, the amount of powerful individuals and monsters were far more common with the Dragon Lords being the overall dominant race. The ensuing power struggle diminished, all races including the amount of very powerful individuals and those of great power became even more scarce by the present times.

At the present, there seemed to be also "Strong" individuals like the descendants of the "Six Great Gods" or the remaining Dragon Lords... also there was a story of a "Legendary Vampire" of a group called "The Thirteen Heroes", this heroes defeated this Vampire, that seemed to be at least Level 50- or so it said their story- at the same time, Etherea told Momonga all the stories that she had heared about this group of heroes.

This fact calmed a lot Ainz... even though his sighs of relief seemed to have a little bit of disappointment, obviously, because of the weakness of the inhabitants of this world.

Being one of the oldest established human nations, the Slane Theocracy has a history of six hundred years based on fierce adherence to their country's religion. The doctrine of the Slane Theocracy revolves around the Six Great Gods, who appeared six hundred years ago. While so, the country is divided into six different religious sects, each with its own specialized intelligence agency focusing on one expertise they're skillfully good at.

However, despite being split into different factions, the groups will still cooperate when necessary. Each sect holds respect for the six gods beyond their own, and they all acknowledge the threat of demons and other races in the world. Additionally, Slane Theocracy's civilization was said to be more advanced in technology than any of the neighboring countries that surround it. The Slane Theocracy also has an institutionalized divine magic training system that is comparably on par with the Baharuth Empire arcane magic one. One in which they possess a magic school that focuses on training faith based magic casters.

Right now they seemed to have a war against the Elves the most possibly cause because of them being from another race.

Going to another important thing, she had first told him about a Kingdom more specific the Dwarf Kingdom, founded by one of the "Thirteen Heroes" this nation lies within a mountain range that runs between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire called Azerlisia Mountains, this is a Monarchy State, as the rest of the nearby nation.

Etherea said that she was going to tell him all the details later but for now the most important thing was talking about the original magical art used by the dwarves: Runecraft.

Two hundred years ago, Runecraft was the traditional magic art practiced by the dwarves of the Dwarf Kingdom. However, after the "Demon God" Unrest- one could say that this person was like the "Final boss" that the "Thirteen heroes" had to fight- this art became nearly extinct. As time passed, Runecraft further declined into oblivion when younger generations of dwarves chose to abandon its use in favor of the more practical and effective Tier Magic, there were obviously still people that practiced this art... but the most of them were really old and there was only a little few of these... Runesmiths.

Runecraft is the art of inscribing magical letters onto objects. When a rune is carefully engraved on an object, it enchants the object. The amount of magic inscribed in an object depends on time it takes to inscribe a rune. In other words, runes are characters magically imbued with mana. Meanwhile, attempting to carve runes and enchant an object with both Runecraft and Tier Magic together can also be mutually repulsive. If a powerful magic caster tries an enchantment, the runes will distort.

There are 50 lesser runes, 25 middle runes, 10 upper runes, and 5 top runes, for a total of 90 runes overall. That said, many of them have been lost, and only a few are left. Exactly how many secret and divine-class runes there are is the stuff of legends. According to the dwarven runesmiths, it is not possible to carve runes and place enchantments on the same object. Runes are characters imbued with mana. Thus carved runes and enchantments are mutually repulsive.

Runes apparently were abandoned by the dwarves due to several disadvantages. Compared to Tier Magic, which could enchant an item in a near instant, runes require time, thus using it in full production is not cost-effective. In addition, only runesmiths are able to create and utilize runes, and the number of dwarves capable of becoming runesmiths is said to be even less than those capable of becoming magic casters. However, runes possess advantages not found in the Tier Magic system, one of them being that runes hardly require any material cost.

The origins of runecraft are lost to the surviving runesmiths, however, Etherea theorizes that runecraft may have originated from YGGDRASIL, and that perhaps the runecraft system was never discovered by players due to its obscurity and machinations of the developers or, if it had, it was a well guarded secret and monopolized by a select few.

Right now, the few runesmiths of the Dwarf Kingdom that are still alive stated that a total number of six runes were the largest number to have been successfully embedded into a single weapon during its peak of the craft. In the present, even the most skilled of the current generation of runesmiths could only achieve carving in four runes.

Etherea managed to get this information after she had asked one with the body of a dwarf child and asked one... well she asked almost all the old Runesmiths but just when she was going to give up a kind and enthusiastic dwarf asked her- well the kid- why did the kid wanted to know about runes and then she answered that she was just curious, the his enthusiastic personality made presence, he started talking about all the thing previously mentioned, and just when he was going to return to his job she- in the body of the kid- grabbed his arm and told him that she would be in contact with him and then she stopped taking possession of the body of the kid and returned with her investigation- the kid passed out after she leaved the kid's body leaving a really concerned and confused dwarf.

The name of the enthusiastic dwarf was Gondo Firebeard.

After another little debate, they ended on the same conclusion: "We have to monopolize this art." Of course there was a lot more of talking that just only those words but that conclusion was the better summary of their little debate.

Etherea continued telling Momonga what she had learned, but this time she also told him that she was also going to talk about her theory of what had happened to her...

Wild Magic, this magic that seemed to be like ancient or primal magic that has existed in the New World long before the introduction of Tier Magic. It may even perhaps be known as the magic of the soul.

This information was the hardest one to find as nearly nobody had any idea of what Wild Magic even was, but at the end she managed to find a lot of information in a place called Dragon Kingdom, according to the rumors, this human nation was founded by a Dragon Lord and his decendents ruled this kingdom.

The now queen of this kingdom was called Draudillon Oriculus, a- technically- half dragon, that has the power of the Wild Magic. Right now, it seems that the Dragon Kingdom is in a dire financial crisis, due to heavy reliance on foreign military aid to protect their country's borders and the increased expenditure on their military in fending off the invading beastmen.

Wild Magic differs from Tier Magic as instead of mana, it requires the caster to release souls in the casting of a powerful spell. Although the cost of spell casting via Wild Magic is grisly, the results speak for themselves; the more people are offered up as sacrifices, the stronger the magic when released. Using Wild Magic can also destroy the user's link to their own soul as well, making the casting of stronger magic a risky gamble in and of itself. According to some rumors with the power of Wild Magic, one could create an explosion that could closely rival an ultimate attack of the strongest Dragon Lord, that seemed to live even before the age of the "Eight Greed Kings", so the probability of him being extremely strong was very high.

This fact scared a little bit Momonga, the posibility that this Dragon Lord was at the level of the guardians was very low... but it was a posibility, they couldn't risk themselves to fight against that Dragon, the best way... was the diplomatic way, if they became friends of him or her then they would gain a extremely good ally.

But then a thought ran through his head, a thought that didn't stayed quiet.

...

* * *

...

"Etherea-san, Are you implying that you have this... ummm?"

"Wild Magic... well, check this..."

Etherea pulled out from the nothingness... a travel backpack and katana. Momonga got close to his friend while Etherea opened the backpack and, at the same time, she was holding the sword with her tail. And after she opened the backpack, she threw it's content in front of Momonga, and when he looked at the ground he saw... rings, earrings, bracelets and collars, all of them looked extremely expensive and seemed to be made of gold or silver with beautiful gems embedded on them, Momonga grabed one of the rings and used [All Appraisal Magic Item].

"Wh-what is this?!"

"I know, I didn't expected this created items to be... this powerful."

It was really true, if he would measure the classification of this item it would be, at least, a DCI.

The name that his friend putted to this item was [Unlimited]. This ring seemed to be made of "roots" of pure gold that ended in a blood red gem- the "roots" seemed to wrap strongly the gem- of medium size that resembled A LOT to the eye of a demon.

The shock of Momonga came after he saw the advantages of using this item, more specific, after reading two line of the whole text:

 _This item can increase 10 levels of experience of the user while all the user's stats are increased in a 25%_

Momonga let out a tired sigh escape from his mouth as his strength abandoned him as he let escape the ring from his hand... the impact of seeing the power of the Wild Magic was greater than he expected it to be.

He also wondered what would happen if he equiped himself that item, after all, he was a level 100 and it was imposible that you could go further... but if these definition was correct then he will have over 1000 points in his stats as he had in total 825 points in his stats with his Divine Class Stats, mostly of them in his mana points, being the one in the whole guild with the largest mana pool.

Momonga wanted to check his theory, looking at his only skeletal finger that didn't had a ring, he slowly and with his trembling hand, putted in his finger the powerful item... his theory was true, the power that he felt... it was almost indescribable.

"E-Etherea-san, Ho-how can you be able of using this kind of ma-magic?"

This question came as he thought of all the possible anwers that could be the actual answer, after all, such thing as Wild Magic didn't existed in YGGDRASIL- nor Dragonoids nor DragonKins nor Dragons had this kind of magic- there were similar spells and jobs to the Wild Magic in the fact of sacrificing souls in exchange of something but they were never... THIS powerful.

Momonga became more scared when he thought of the posibility of the strongest Dragon Lord been of the same power as a World Class Menace.

"I don't know why but after I learned enough details about Wild Magic, I returned as fast as posible to Nazarick- and after a few hours of trying to return to my body- when I returned I tried to create something using the power of my soul and some other things that I cannot recall pretty well as my usage of the Wild Magic was more... instinctive and... well, you have it in front of you, most of these Items has a- kinda- similar power to this ring in different ways but they are all powerful, I think that I used like... a million of souls or so in each one, but among my greatest and strongest items- like the one that you holded in your hand- that i made with Wild Magic, and in what I spended like... a billion of souls or so, is... this katana."

The katana, that she was talking about- and the one that she previously holded with her tail and was now holding it with her both hands, one on the blade of the sword and the other one on the grip, while it's sheath was still on her tail- at first Momonga was unsure of what he would see and, hesitant, he got close his hand to the grip of the katana.

This katana was definitely larger than normal katanas, reaching to a heigh of 6 feets, it's grip seemed to be made of pure darkness, it didn't had a guard and it's blade seemed to be of the same starry night that it was above their heads, it also emited a freezing aura that seemed to reach a temperature of minus 0 ºC, aside from those facts, it seemed like any other katana.

Momonga held the katana horizontally to the sky, if it would not be for the grip and the bandages that covered the 20 centimeters after the grip, he would have swored that it was a physical form of this starry night.

After contemplate it's blade for 5 more seconds he analized the Item and:

"[Highway Star]... I see, an incredible piece of art and power, as expected of you, Etherea-san."

"... That's all what you are going to say?"

"N-no, it's just that... I don't even have word to describe it. How does it exactly works it's-, umu?!"

While Momonga was examinating the sword, at one moment, he pinted the blad to the ground and, somehow, used a tiny fraction of it's power.

The point of the blade seemed to convert intself into something similar to a window at a very low temperature, and then, a freezing gust of wind came out, converting into ice a part of the wall.

Momonga dropped the katana at this sudden event- while the katana was at half way through, the power of the katana stopped appearing while it's blade returned back to normal.

"I hope that nobody saw that."

Mumbled Momonga.

And after some seconds, he got close to the katana, and when his hand got really close to the grip, he hesitated for a moment but quickly regained his composture and grabbed the katana, that was as light as a feather. Momonga looked at it for 3 second befor grabing it firmly with both hands, Momonga slowly took a fighting stance, and then-

A loud sound of metallic clanging ran through the room. The katana he had been holding a moment ago was now on the ground.

Momonga looked at the ground and then at his empty hands.

Momonga shook his head and decided not to think about it. After all, he would not be able to find the answer no matter how much he pondered.

"... It seems that you are right, Etherea-san, some of the rules of YGGDRASIL still have effect on us."

"See, I hadn't checked a lot on other things but I will later do it."

Then a familiar voice called the both players with serious concern on his voice.

"Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama, I'm sorry if I bother you but may I ask what are you doing here without guards?"

Momonga and Etherea turned to the source of the voices... it was Demiurge, that didn't seemed quite pleased at seeing Etherea and Momonga in this place.

"Etherea-sama, we had been looking for you in every single floor- except for the eighth floor as it was forbidden to enter by the word of Momonga-sama- but you were nowhere to see."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you all of you, but as we are in an emergency situation I couldn't just stay still whiout having information of this New World, and as Momo-chan told me, I started researching about all the things that I could in this world. Didn't you, Momo-chan?"

"I-Indeed I did."

"... I see, I'm terribly sorry if the word that I'm about to say are insulting for you but wouldn't had been better to send some underlings to scout the surroundings, it was too risky to go all by your own to investigate."

"Once again, I apologize for have troubled or worried any of you but seeing how you worked so hard made us feel bad for leaving everything to you all."

"What are you saying, Etherea-sama? We are all the creations of the Supreme Beings, serving the lasts Supreme Beings is our complete joy."

A smile appeared on Demiurge's face as he said these words. It was a gentle look that seemed completely out of place on a devil's face. Demiurge got close to the katana that Momonga had dropped just moments ago and grabbed it from the ground, he got close to Momonga and, like a servant to his lord, Demiurge offered the katana to Momonga.

"Here is your weapon, Momonga-sama."

Momonga kindly received the katana and then said:

"I thank you, Demiurge."

"It was truly nothing, Momonga-sama, as I said I'm just another servant of the Supreme Beings and doing things like this is not a problem for me."

"I see."

Demiuge looked to the jewelry on the floor and feeling the power that emited those jewels and the sword, he said:

"Etherea-sama, May I ask, What are those?"

"Oh! These little things are something that I recently created with my new found power, speaking of which, Momo-chan, Do you remmember that spell of mine, [Mana Crystal]?"

[Mana Crystal] a supportive racial spell of tier 10, this spell was able to create a big crystal made of pure mana from the user, this crystal regenerated the mana of the allies and empowered their magic attack and defense.

"Yes, I remmember, after all, that spell helped us multiple times in the past."

"Well, before I started with my investigation I went to my room and used that spell to see if it stayed more than 5 minutes, like in YGGDRASIL, I waited in there until the limit time passed and then, after 5 more minutes, I leaved my room and when I returned- after I discovered the Wild Magic- I still founded it there, but that is not the best part, what it was truly amazing was the thing that I checked, you see, after creating a lot of Items with Wild Magic, I felt that my "fuel" was running out so i decided to use this spell but this time with Wild Magic... the result was wonderful, using the last billions of souls that I still had I created a crystal made of the "fuel" of the Wild Magic, the process is slow but as the crystal seems to have a REALLY extensive distance limit I'm, little by little, having my full reserves once again in like... 10 year or so, if I don't use Wild Magic again."

"I see, that's really amazing, Etherea-san! But I have a question, Does the effect is increased when you're close to the crystal?"

"Indeed it does, but I wanted to get used to my complete senses before we do something important... Changing of topic... Don't you think that this sight is beautiful, Momo-chan, Demiurge?"

"Beautiful would not begin to describe this… What do you think Blue Planet-san would say if he were here?"

"He would have probably started screaming like a little girl on her birthday... after all, he always loved nature."

"Indeed, he would...To think one could see so far just by the light of the moon and the stars… it's hard to believe that this world is real... this world is like a chest of jewels."

"Perhaps it is. I believe the beauty of this world exists to adorn you two, Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama." Demiurge said in a reverent voice.

"Indeed, it is beautiful. You say these stars exist to adorn me… perhaps that is so. Perhaps the reason that I have come here is to claim this chest of jewels which belongs to nobody else... No, this is not something We can claim for ourselfs. Perhaps these jewels are meant to adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick; myself, and my friends from Ainz Ooal Gown."

"...What a moving statement. If is your wish, then by your command, I shall lead Nazarick's forces to claim this chest of jewels. I, Demiurge would like nothing more than to present this chest of jewels to my lords and masters, Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama."

Those cheesy lines made the both chuckle. Momonga wondered if Demiurge had been intoxicated by the atmosphere as well.

"As long as we do not know anything about the beings which live in this world, I can only say that your idea is foolish. For all we know, we might be minuscule weaklings in this world. However, conquering this world might be quite interesting."

Etherea looked at Momonga, completely dumbfounded for what his friend had just said, and then she just sighed, considerating that those words were a mocking from him for having said thos word before... but not everyone took those words as a joke.

"Momonga-sama, May I ask what's your plan to conquer this world?"

Momonga and Etherea looked at Demiurge with no expression.

'I screwed it up! He sounds so fucking serious and excited about what I just said. Should I say that it was just a joke?, I thought that Demiurge, as he is the wisest mind in Nazarick, would understand that taking over the world was just a child's joke... No, If I do that then Demiurge would probably consider me as a bad leader, I personally saw how when a boss hesitated a lot in their actions or they retracted of their words were usually quickly fired. What should I do?!'

Momonga's thoughts raced as fast as they could... but seeing no more escape he said:

"I was about to discuss those matters with Etherea right now."

' Shit! I screw it even more!'

'What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!'

"I see, Momonga-sama! I'm sorry for this selfish ask but, Could I also hear your plans? I would like to inform the other guardians of your great plans and to see if I'm truly worth of being your servant, even thought considerating beings as you both, it is obvious that you have everything prepared and you two will just compare your ideas to see which one of them is the fastest way to conquer the world."

Etherea and Momonga could swear that they could feel cold sweat on their bodies, even thought just one of them could sweat, and seeing her sewating made Demiurge ask:

"Is something wrong, Etherea-sama?"

"...N-no, it's just that... I'm ashamed because I only have planned our first steps."

'What I'm even saying? I don't even have a single idea where to begin with.'

"Well, considerating how wise you are, Etherea-sama, I think that the first steps that you had planned for Nazarick will be magnificent!."

"Ye-yeah, haha..." Etherea laughed awkwardly of the words of Demiurge and before he or Momonga would say another thing or they- herself and Momonga- would say something dumb, she said "But before we tell you our plans we have to tell you about what we now of this world until now."

"I was also going to ask you, Etherea-sama, about this world but I didn't found a proper moment to ask."

"Okay, well I think that we should start with..."

\- And then Etherea proceeded to inform Demiurge of all the information that she got- This time she added more details of all the information that she got and she finished speaking of all the things that she knew of the strongest nearby nation- when she finished, Demiurge said:

"Such arrogance of those pitiful and dumb worms thinking themselves as superiors just for being as much as a large plague instead of reconizing how weak they actually are... my deepest apologies, my lords, for speaking without permission, is just that hearing that those weaklings think themselves as superiors makes me feel disgusted."

"I-It's okay, Demiurge..." Even though those words felt like a sword on their chests, they didn't said a word of defense to their previous race- even if they don't want to admit it, deeply inside of them they reconized that the normal humas were weak as a race comparing them to the other races... but still.

"Demiurge... I would like that you would stop refering the weak-... the humans as worms, as I had wanted to have humans on our future nation."

"Understood, Momonga-sama, I will do my best effort."

"Well, now that we said that... Etherea, Could you please tell us your plan? I would tell my plan here but I don't feel that is completely perfected and I would have a bitter taste in my mouth if I tell you both my unfinished plan."

'You traitor! How am I supposed to save us from this situation?!'

"Ara ara, that is so unlike you, Momonga, after all, you are one of the greatest strategists of the whole guild... but if that is what you wnat... firstly I would like to start with our first encounter with the natives of this New World, our best option would be taking into out ranks the Three Monsters that rule over the nearby forest, the Great Forest of Tob. I know what will you want to say, Demiurge-kun, but we cannot just go and use our strenght freely to conquer this whole world, the reason is because... that would be pretty boring and too brutish so we could start interacting with them peacefully to see if they cooperate with us but if they don't we could use other methods, but as now we don't have a complete nation we have no other choice but to act like brutes to start our plans."

Obviously, Momonga knew the real reason, they couldn't risk themselves to act like they acted in YGGDRASIL, this was real life and there were consequences for every single one of their actions, they had to think carefully their steps, because if they didn't... everything would go to hell, maybe it was the human part inside of them but they didn't wanted for this world to feel all the evil of their creations, considerating that they were all time bombs that could wipeout all the life if they wanted.

"Which one of those leader do you suggest that we should start interacting with, Etherea-san?"

"Well, we could start with the Giant of the East- don't make his name fool you- he is no giant, he is just a gigantic, muscular troll. But he is not normal troll, among the diverse variety of trolls, Guu could be classified as 'War Troll', a very special mutant adapted to the battle itself. This made him as the ruler of the Eastern Forest, with numerous monsters under his command. I would like to personally meet him."

"May I ask why, Etherea-san?"

"You see, Guu and his underlings have a believing that the ones with short names are the strongest ones, so it's easy to conclude that for them physical power is all what it matters at the end, so- even though you have an extreme physical power due to you being someone of max level, Momo-chan - if they see that their strengh is like an ant in comparation to mine they would blindy follow us... obviously he cannot be considered as an ally when he finally accept us as their leaders, he would be more like a underling than an ally, so I wnated to meet him before I put him into the care of one of my babys... I think that Hercule would be the best one for making them into acceptables underlings for Nazarick."

The image of Hercule appeared on the mind of Momonga, Hercule, an area guardian of the Second Floor of Nazarick, his area was called Death Prison, like it's name suggested it was a dark prison lighted by lava while dead bodies were hanged on the ceiling.

Hercule was an Helionite Golem of 8 feet in height, a golem created from one of the Seven Prismatic Ores, Helionite- the sun ore- he was specialized in being a brawler and a berserk of level 80. His skin looked a lot to coal, his skin had some "Cracks" and in those "Cracks" someone could swear that it was lava on them, his eyes were covered by a silver bandage while his head was covered by a roman-like helmet.

His attire was very poor being very alike to the attire of the spartan warriors, his hands were covered by silver gaunlets with the shape of the head of a lion, these gaunlets were called [Champion] and they were LCI.

"I see, we would have to see who will take his place of protecting his area in the future."

"Indeed, as for you, Guild Master, while I am... "Domesticating" Guu, I think that you shoull meet the Serpent of the West, and if you're going to ask why you have to go and negotiate with him well... he seems to be very intelligent and it would be a great... pratice for you."

"I will try my best, but does he have many subordinates like that Guu, and also, Does some bosses in YGGDRASIL had appeared in this world too? and I will have to talk with a descendant of Jörmundgander or himself."

"Haha, pretty funny, but no, this Serpent is not actually a serpent, he is an old Naga, his full name is Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarunm abd yesm he has many underlings on his care, most of them are his descendants but there are also some other races under his command."

"Okay, but about the third one-"

"Oh, right! The Wise King of the Forest... pffftt, more like Wise King of the Hamsters."

"Wise King of the... Hamsters?"

"You see, Demiurge-kun, this Wise King is- literally- a Giant Hamster that can use magic thanks to eight sigils around her body, each one of them allows her to use a different spell, she doesn't have a name so she answer to her tittle, also she protects her territory alone, I would measure her in a level of... 30, at least, even though it's not much she is as strong as some Area Guardians, so she and the rest of the Three Monsters- that are around her level- are at an acceptable level for being under our military ranks and with them under our control we would have the complete control of the Great Forest of Tob, and with that we would have a better access to the Azerlisia Mountains... any of ourselves can talk with her, it actually doesn't matter.

Among other things, in the north territory of this forest there is a strong and evil treant, his name seems to be Zy'tl Q'ae, he is a a monster that easily dwarfs Gargantua-kun. It is a giant tree that stands almost 100 meters in height, with six branching tentacles that extend to the length of over 300 meters. Decorating the top of its head, a patch of green-like moss grows. And in the middle of its great trunk lies a gaping cavernous maw with sharp teeth. It seems that the evil treant had been siphoning all the life force from the area in order to prepare for its awakening."

"Hummm... this evil treant, what level would you put to it?"

"... It's really hard to say... I just know that he is extremely strong."

"That doesn't help a lot, actually."

"I know, I know, but it seems that only once in the past it- more specifically a piece of it's body, had awekened and a group of 7 adventurers defeated him... we would have to test his strengh later but it's for the best to keep an eye on him... Anyway, as for where to stablish our new nation... there is an area of wilderness with vast hills that lies right between the borders of the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom.

This area is called Abelion Hills, in the past, this area was once home to a kingdom of hill dwarfs, but it was later destroyed by demi-humans. Currently, it is a lawless area where a myriad of demi-human tribes fight day and night for control. The constant warfare and dangers these demi-human races produce is so troubling that the Roble Holy Kingdom constructed the largest and longest wall barrier on the continent to keep them out. The Slane Theocracy have made numerous attempts to subjugate and cleanse the area, but so far its efforts have only managed to temporarily thin the demi-human population. In the past, the Adventurer's Guild of the Re-Estize Kingdom had sent people there, but none have ever returned in one piece. As a result the area is completely unknown terrain to the kingdom's citizen.

One of the most influential demi-humans to come from this land is Buser, also known as the King of the Demi-humans. Buser is a Bafolk famed for his strength as he managed to united all of the Bafolk tribes under him as well as conquering many other demi-human tribes in the region.

There are all kinds of demi-humans in the hill region, yet they did not have good relationships with each other. Rather, they often fought over territory, and apart from cases where Ogres took Goblins as slaves and cruelly used them, these races very rarely worked with each other. And also when some demi-humans see humans in their territory well... if they eat them they slave them... as the mostly of them have the same thought of the strengh is all that matters- at least mostly of them- we cannot negotiate with most of them so we have to go with the brutish way, we have to conquer them... and after we conquer that place, I would like to... do some experiments on the human slaves."

Two red orbs flared in the empty sockets of Momonga giving her an imperceptible questioning gaze, while Demiurge had an excited look on his face.

"Etherea-sama, May I ask what kind of experiments do you want to do on them?"

"Oh! I have in total four reasons, Demiurge-kun.

The first one is rather simple, you see, in YGGDRASIL, once you changed your race you couldn't go back to your previous race or to change to another race- obviously, there were some cash items that eliminated that or that made you change from your race to only one other race- so I wanted to test if that restriction was eliminated by coming to these New World.

The second reason is that I want to see how does genetic exactly work in this world, if Demi-Human races can procreate with other races and have kids with another race, an example of that could be an hybrib between an Orc and a Human, or if that is not the case we can find a way to do so.

The third reason is to test something that worked in YGGDRASIL; you see, in YGGDRASIL, for one to unlock a Higher Racial Level one must use an specific item- like the [Soul of Hel] in Overlord's case or the [Odin's Blood] in my race case, so I wanted to test if the humans or other races of this world could be... hummm, I think the right word in this case would be superior.

And the final reason is that I also I wanted to check if some of our alchemist could make a potion that could replace the usage of some specific items to change of race or to go to a higher racial level."

Etherea looked at Momonga, that was also looking at her and opened slightly her visible eye. Momonga finally undestood her intentions with her unspoken words... That was the plan! The plan if the Guardians or the whole Nazarick went against them... but if that never happened then they would be the soldiers of their army against possible future aggressives players.

"Oh! Such compassion and kindness from you, my mistress! I, Demiurge, will try to help you in anything that I can!"

Etherea and Momonga smiled at the word of Demiurge, that was giving a reverence to the both... Who were they even kidding, it was almost impossible that they would betray them.

"Enough of that, Demiurge."

"Understood... but Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama, What will be the name of your new nation?"

"... That would be a matter of discussion for later I think, Demiurge, as I would like to ask every single guardian for their suggestions for our new nation... but firstly I would like to ask you both your suggestion."

"If you excuse me, Etherea-sama, I think that the best name for this nation- in honor of your intellect, Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama- I propose the Wise Kingdom."

"I-I see, Demiurge... khm-, Etherea-san, Do you have a suggestion?"

Momonga directed his gaze to his friend that seemed to be analyzing something, she sighed before saying:

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have an idea of which name should I suggest as all the names that I had thought about leave me a bitter taste on me... I will suggest one when I have a good idea."

"Okay, Etherea-san... humm, as you were telling us to have a lot of Demi-Human races and some humans, why not to create a nation with all the races of this world, where they can live peacefully and prosper under our domain... our Utopia."

"Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama, your kindness truly has no limits, one couldn't ask for better masters."

"I-I appreciate your praise... Well as we want to have all the races in our nation. Wouldn't it be better to save the elves and the Demi-Humans slaves there in the Slane Theocracy, after all, if we gave them something that they had long lost they would quickly accept us as their leaders, especially the elves since- from your description of their king- he seems to be a bastard that doesn't care a thing for his own race, for the reason that he sends the kids and the elders to fight against the enemies of their nation."

"That sounds nice, let's see... I will send some of my babies, that are ninjas or assassins, and also some Eight Edge Assassins to help them."

"Okay, that would work, also, Demiurge, Could you inform everyone to treat all the races that are under our domain kindly?"

"I understand, Momonga-sama, I will try to treat them with the same kindness that you two had given to us."

"Okay, as for who will be the one that will conquer this area for us, Bellona would obviously be the most fitting one to conquer these lands. So please, after this, inform her of the paper that she will do on this."

"I will do, Momonga-sama."

"Well, next thing would be... the most interesting humans that I had heared about and, among them, two are the ones that would be the most useful...

The first one is the refered as the highest-tiered magic caster in the Empire's history, the Imperial Court Wizard, the great sage known as the "Triple Magic Caster", Fluder Paradyne, he is the Imperial Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire and the one who rules this Empire is called the Bloody Emperor, his name is Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.

He is also a talent holder, Fluder's natural Talent was the ability to see the auras around arcane magic casters, and thus the tier of spells they could use.

Fluder is an elderly man of short stature, possessing a long well-cared white beard, with a head full of snow white hair. His age is shown on his face as wrinkles. While Fluder is mostly seen wearing a soft loose white robe, he also has on his neck a necklace made with numerous crystal orbs. Decorated with his fingers are numerous magical rings.

He is a very polite fellow that can use the highest tier magic that the humanity or any race- that I had heared about- can use, 6th Tier magic, even though is not very impressive for the standarts of Nazarick, he is a very impressive sorcerer for the standarts of this world... I know what you two are thinking, but I think that he is a very useful individual."

"Is that human truly worthy of your praise, Etherea-sam?"

"I just want to give him the deserving recognition that he deserves as he had managed to reach a level that any normal human has acquired on his own, as well as someone that has been able to been able to sense me completely- in this world- while I was using [Astral Body], also another interesting thing is that he had been able to modify and create some spells, and the most important thing is that he had given me a lot of information."

"Create new spells you say... hmm, I see, then he is actually a useful person. Wait, you said that he sensed you, so he saw you on your [Astral Body]. What did you do to him after he saw you?"

"Well..."

...

* * *

...

Fluder let out a trembling sigh, after that he started to check on his surrounding- the Imperial Garden- there was no one on this beautiful sight, then: Where did it came this powerful presence?

This time was usually his relax time- that he would normally spend on trying to learn more spells or teaching his students a little bit more- but now, he was using his free time for a true relax, he didn't expecte to feel a presence this powerful while he was relaxing or while he was existing.

He kept searching for that powerful presence... until he saw it... or rather her, Fluder saw the figure of a woman, a woman of indescribable beauty, flotating in the air- completely naked but her... private parts were completely unable to see for anyone- he whole body seemed to be made of pure mana as if she were-

"A goddess."

Those were the words that unconsiously leaved the mouth of the old sorcerer.

'If that is the 8th tier… then this is the 9th… no… this really is… oh, gods…'

This power that he felt, it was like an explosion had gone off in his face.

The presence's body radiated a world-shaking wave of power.

His body was not truly being assaulted by a wave of overpressure. This was a surge of might which only someone with Fluder's talents could see.

Fluder could no longer speak, because magic of the 5th tier was the domain of heroes. And the 6th tier which Fluder had reached was terra incognita. And now, someone who had easily gone a tier beyond had suddenly appeared before his eyes.

Fluder rose to his feet, then knelt before the presence, tears streaming from his eyes

"...In the past, I believed in a lesser deity who governed magic. However, if you are not that god, then I shall promptly renounce my faith. That is because the true god has deigned to appear before me."

The woman kept quiet for some few seconds and after Fluder raised his head... she gave him a smile, the most beautiful smile that he had seen form a woman and then her lips formed two words:

 _FOLLOW ME_

And then she quickly flotated through one of the passages of the garden, Fluder got up and followed her while he said:

"Wa-wait!"

He started following her again and when he found he agains she formed more words with her lips:

 _OVER HERE_

"Wait! What is your name, my goddess?!"

This continued for like it felt days for the old man, but in reality it had just passed 10 minutes.

His now loudly palpitating head and heart didn't bothered to him, or rather, he didn't wanted to pay attention to his body pleas to rest, his whole body was hot while on it runned his sweat trying to cool him down... then he finally reached the place that- unaware for him- the woman wanted to use for their meeting.

The center of the Imperial Garden, this place was an small lake with a water of green tonality, on the surface there were a lot of flotating plants of beautiful colors, while in the centerof the small lake there was a beautiful three of pink petals. The woman was sitted in one of the branches of the tree.

Fluder didn't bothered to admire the beautiful view, his eyes were just looked on one thing, the powerful prescence, the beautiful woman.

Fluder started to shorten the distance with the woman at a slow pace, that seemed to be humming a melodious song, and when he got at the base of the three he gave a deep reverence with his head, almost toaching the ground and then the woman said:

"You asked before my name, right? Well, my name is Ethereal Diamond, you may raise your head now, human, and when you do tell me your name."

Fluder did as ordered:

"M-my name is Fluder Paradyne, my goddess."

"I see, Fluder-kun, it's extremely impressive to see someone that has been able to detect me in [Astral Body]."

Fluder looked impressed to his new goddess, as he hadn't heared of an spell called like that... maybe an spell of tier superior than the 6th tier. An excited look could be seen on the face of the old sorcerer and the he said:

"I know this is extremely rude, but I beg a favor of you, upon my hands and knees! Please, bestow your teachings upon me! I wish to glimpse the abyss of magic! I beg you! I beg you!"

"—And what sort of price are you willing to pay for that?"

That voice was as cold as an iceberg. Fully a hundred out of a hundred would describe it that way; yet to Fluder's ears, it was a sweet and pleasant voice that set his heart aflutter. Of course, he knew of the venom concealed within those words. Still — what of it?-

Fluder did not hesitate for even a moment. He was willing to pay the price. He was willing to hand over his soul.

"Everything! Yes, I will pledge everything I have to you! O Great Mistress of Power! O unfathomable one! O Mistress of the Abyss!"

"...Very well. If you are willing to give me everything, then my knowledge shall be yours. I shall grant your wish."

"Ohhh! Ohhhhh!"

Fluder ground his forehead into the floor as he shed tears of joy. His heart, frozen and stiff from jealousy, had melted. After waiting over 200 years, he had finally obtained a chance to fulfil the wish he had held for so long. The utterly excited Fluder kept his forehead touched to the floor.

"That's enough, I understand your loyalty."

"Ohhh! Thank you!... My Mistress!"

"Then... as you had swored loyalty to me... I have to give you three little presents for now."

You see, when someone was in [Astral Body]- being [Astral Body] a 9th tier spell- someone could actually use spells while using this spell, there were obviously drawbacks, like not being able to cause physical damage, the user had a quarter of his life in this form and the damage caused to the user was gave to the original body with duplicated damage.

The woman touched the log of the treem then Fluder saw how the tree was imbued on a sacred golden light, Fluder covered his eyes from the light and when he looked again at the tree... it had changed completely, as well as the rest of the lake and the nearest surroundings.

The wood of the tree was now of a pure white color while the leaves seemed to be made of pure gold, some of the "cracks" of the tree seemed to leak a , barely seen, blue light.

Then Fluder looked at the ground, the grass was now from a golden color while at the same time some flowers of different colors had appeared, all of them extremely beautiful, then the old man looked at the lake... the flotating plants were from the same golden as the grass of the ground or the leaves of the tree but they still conserved the pink flower of the top while the water of the lake was from the same color scheme as a rainbow, Fluder got close to the lake and kneeled to the waters.

"The spell that I had just used is a spell of my race called [Utopia], this spell alows the user to summon a land of great beauty where the user and his allies have their magical power increased while they regenerate their life and mana and at the same time their mana pool is increased while they're stepping on these lands... you seem to be rather tired, Fluder, have a drink of the waters, don't worry, they will not harm you."

Fluder obeyed the words of his goddess without a second thought- and, as he dinked the waters, the color of the lake changed from it's multicolor waters to a beautiful crystal water that reflected the clear sky and emited a blue radiance... but the waters was not the only thing that changed, when Fluder finished drinking the waters, he grabbed strongly his belly.

'This feeling!... it's like the water that I just drank it's burning my internal organs!'

This pain kepr for like it felt hour, but in reality it had just been 10 seconds. And when the pain stopped, Fluder felt... different, he looked at himself using the clear water of the lake as a mirror.

"This-!"

His white hair, his wrinkles all of them... gone, instead of the old man there was now a handsome young man with long caramel hair- his beard had also "dissapeared" from his face- who seemed to have like 19 years.

The loud sound of the moving metal became louder and louder as he still admired his now young self. And when two armored knights appeared in the center- after they admired for some seconds the view- they noted the young man with caramel hair in front of them and one quickly said:

"You, you had trespassed the garden that only the emperor and his closest people can be at! State your name before we execute you right in this place!"

Etherea quickly whispered something at the ear and, after whispering an "Understood", he said:

"You fool, I'm Fluder Paradyne."

Etherea facepalmed herself at his back as one of the knights said:

"You liar! You don't look like anything that we remmember of Fluder-sama, now DIE!"

As the knight became closer and closer to the now young Fluder, the last one said:

"I see, so you don't believe me, maybe this will help you believe me, [Dragon Lightning]"

A dragon-shaped bolt of white electricity crackled around Fluder's arms and shoulders. The bolt flared brightly as it instantly surged out at the knight Fluder was pointing at.

There was no way to avoid it or defend against it.

The knight who had been electrocuted by the dragon-shaped lightning bolt shone brilliantly for an instant. Miserable as his death was, it was still a beautiful sight. The light in his eyes faded, and the knight collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The body beneath the armor was charred black and gave off a vile stench.

The other knight stayed on his place while cold sweat started to surface; as a knight whose job was to keep close the imperial wizard to help him in anything that he wanted, he knew some of the highest spells that Fluder could use due to his curiosity... and he reconized that spell.

"N-no way, Flu-Fluder-sama, Is it truly you?"

"Finally, one of you two reconized me!"

"B-but..."

Etherea knew what the guard was going to ask- as it was the most obvious thing- and told Fluder what happened- or at least what she thought that had happened to him.

"You will probably ask, 'Why am I this young again? if you both have items that make you both see through ilusions'... that is not of your business! Now go to inform the Emperor to meet me at the place that we held the Death Knight."

"O-okay... b-but..."

Fluder looked at the dead knight as his goddess whispered what he had to do, Fluder pinted his open palm to the corpse and-

He revived.

A green light covered the dead body and the guard got up from the ground like if he had woke up from a bad dream.

"Now, go quickly and tell him what I told you inmediatly!"

The knight that reconized Fluder didn't stopped a second to process what had just happened as he got quickly to the side of his revived and confused friend as he said:

"We-we will do it right away, sir!"

And when Fluder felt that they were far away enough, he said to Etherea:

"My goddess, was it truly worthy of him to be revived by yourself."

"It was no problem actually... but I want to ask you, I anyone capable of using tha kind of divine magic like me?"

"If you are speaking about people that can revive others, yes they are, but they are extremely rare, but is impossible to revive someone like you did my mistress, normaly someone just revived would had been all tired or maybe disappeared in ashes if the one that had been casted that sort of spell on is weaker to a gold rank adventurer."

'So I hadn't fucked up, at least completely, by reviving that one and it also seems that I can use divine magic without the need of being a religious person."

"Well, as for your second gift... I think that this will work."

And so Etherea began to cast a Super-Tier Spell, while Fluder watched fascinated as a gigantic dome-shaped magic circle appeared around his goddess, extending about five meters away from her.

The magic circle shone a brilliant green, and translucent diagrams of characters and symbols appeared. These images changed ceaselessly, with kaleidoscopic speed, differing from second to second.

She ended her spell saying:

"Super-Tier Spell [Gift of Power]"

[Gift of Power], this spell gaved the selected NPC or summon- and only them, in YGGDRASIL- a boost of 20 levels if they were from a level minor than 50, but it only worked once in a being and could only be used 4 times a day- this spell was the reason that all of her created NPC were form such higher level... unaware for her, in this New World when someone received this spell on them, the limits of their races were completely eliminated making them able to go further in the path of power.

Fluder kept panting as he felt how his strenght gre further and further while he was looking at his trembling hands.

...

"I think that it would be unpolite for you to leave your emperor waiting."

When Fluder got his view up to see the source of that sweet voice, he saw Etherea, that was really close to one of the passages- that coincidently was the one in direction whe he kept the Death Knight.

...

On the way to their destiny, Ethere had asked about a lot of things, about Talents, Martial Arts, important people, politics, spells, Runecraft, Wild Magic...

Etherea looked at the undead in front of them... it was obviously that they were extremely afraid of it, just by looking on the thick chains.

Fluder was in front of it but befor he could do a thing, Etherea said:

"Fluder-kun."

The young wizard looked at his goddess and, at the same time, he looked at the thing that had been thrown at him.

He got two steps in front of himself and he catched the thing that his goddess had given to him, and when he looked at it... it was a collar, a similar collar to the one on his neck- except that the dark red orbs on this collar seemed to be of pure negative energy- and in the center of the collar there was a symbol with the shape of a skull.

"That is something that my friend had given to me, but I had never wanted to use it because I don't like controling undead."

"I-I-"

"Enough of that, do it quickly, I want to see your power."

Fluder gulped loudly while cold sweat begun to surface on his whole body. He looked at his collar and he took it off before throwing it to his side and the he, calmly, putted the new collar on his neck.

If he felt before like a full glass then now he felt like it's power was going to break that glass.

Obeying the words of his master- not without going behind the back of her as he felt that giving her to look his back was really insulting for someone such as his goddess-

Fluder extended his hand straight at the Death Knight

His incantation reverberated through the darkened room, lit by magical light. This was a modified version of [Summon Undead 6th], an original spell penned by Fluder.

"—Obey me."

The spell took effect — Fluder's quiet words flowed out and filled the room.

Then the undead that was trying to get out of his imprisonment like a mad dog suddendly became as quiet as the morning breeze, just being heared his disgusting breath.

The eyes of the Death Knight were still filled with hatred... but something was different... Fluder felt like a connection with that thing.

Tears of joy began to surface:

"I did it!"

"Congratulations, but let's see, say this while focusing on the power of the collar..."

He listened and obeyed the words of his master and said:

"[Create Mid Tier Undead, Death Knight]."

This was one of Momonga's skills that he leaved in this item, which could create various undead. The Death Knight in question was Momonga's favorite undead monster, which he used as a meat shield.

It was roughly level thirty five, but although its attack power was only comparable to a level twenty five monster, its defensive power was very good, equivalent to a level forty monster. That said, monsters of that level were useless to any necromancer for the most part.

However, the Death Knight had two very important skills that made Momonga love to use it as meat shield. One of them was the ability to draw away enemy attacks. The other was that just once, they could survive any attack with one HP. Momonga liked using Death Knights as shields because of these two skills.

In YGGDRASIL, when someone used his skills to create undead, they would appear out of the sky in their summoner's vicinity. However, things seemed different in this world.

A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the body of the nearest dead knight. The mist slowly expanded, and melded with the knight's body. After that, the knight wobbled before slowly rising to its feet like a zombie.

With a wet, dripping sound, several rills of black ichor oozed out from between the gaps in the knight's helmet. It must have come from the knight's mouth.

The black fluid flowed out without end, until it covered the knight's entire body. It looked like a human being that had been swallowed by a slime. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the knight's body began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell off the body of what was now a Death Knight.

It was now two point three meters tall, and its body was correspondingly bulkier. It no longer resembled a human being, but a wild beast.

In its left hand it held a large shield that covered three-quarters of its body — a tower shield — and in its right hand it held a wavy-bladed flamberge. This one hundred thirty centimeter long weapon was intended to be held with both hands, but the massive Death Knight could easily wield it with one hand. A dreadful red-black aura covered the flamberge's blade, which pulsed like a heart.

Its massive body was sheathed in a suit of full plate armor made from some black armor, and it was covered in red tracery that resembled blood vessels. The armor was also covered in spikes as far as anyone could see, and it looked like a man-shaped incarnation of brutality. Demonic horns sprang from its head, and one could see its rotted face underneath them. Twin points of hateful, murderous light shone in the eye sockets of its ghastly visage.

Its tattered black cape blowing in the wind, the Death Knight awaited Momonga's orders. The way it carried itself was truly deserving of the name "Death Knight".

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! To not only being able to control one but two, the power given to me by my goddess... to control and create this legendary undead!"

"Legendary undead, the Death Knight?"

"I-I'm sorry, my goddess, Have I said something wrong?"

"No, It's nothing, It's just that I didn't expected for the control of this mid-tier undead so great to you, but considerating how weak are the inhabitants of this world, it's alright to think that a level 35 undead would be so strong."

"Le-level 35?... I'm sorry if my correction is insulting for you, my goddess, but I'm sure that Death Knights are on a level superior of 100... and if the Death Knight is a weakling for you, my master... I'm sorry if I bother you but, Which one is the highest undead?"

"Well, it seems that we have a different measure of level... and as for which is the highest undead... I think that would be the Overlord... to summarize their power, I think that they would be like the Incarnation of Death... and if you ask yourself if I had know or fighted against an Overlord, yes, I had done both... And the one that I know it's the one that created that collar that it's on your neck, the collar that he called [Desperation]... don't worry, he gave it to me and told me to do whatever I wanted with that item as he had failed into his purpose of creating an item that allowed him to summon the highest undeads without losing strengh, and it had finally reached the day for it to leave my hands, so I ask you... to keep that item safe with you for me."

"I will give my life protecting this divine artifact that you had gave to me... My goddess, May I ask you the name of that Incarnation of Death that you know?"

"... Him, hummm... I think that If I were the sun, he would be the moon; If I were fire, he would be cold water; If I were the warm south, he would be the cold north; If I'm life, then he is Death... his name is-"

Etherea suddendly remmembered the words that she said when he first introduced himself...

 _"Momonga?... Is it a squirrel name or the one of a hamster?"_

The truth is that... he sucked at naming.

'Should I do it? He would probably... no, definitely get mad at me... No! If I want everyone to respect Momo-chan the he has to have an imponent name! Okay, let's do this!'

"His name is-"

...

* * *

...

The two red light inside of Momonga's eye sockets flared like a hellish flame looking with some anger to his friend, that flinched after seeing his gaze.

"And you decided for me to change my name to the name of OUR guild."

"Lo-look, Momo-"

"We built this guild together, not just me, Ainz Ooal Gown is the name that we ALL held."

"I-I kn-know, but-"

"What would they think of-?!"

"They are no longer here!"

The sudden exclamation of Etherea made the two man flinch, completely intimidated... then the both saw how small tears started to appear on her now open eys.

"They are all gone and they're not coming back! No matter how hard we wish it, they're not coming back... nor Touck Me, nor Ulbert... nor my brother."

Her tears started to increase while her voice begun to break as she curled herself into a ball, the both could hear that she was crying a little bit.

Momonga... no, Ainz Ooal Gown sighed softly as he started to walk in front of the crying woman, he pulled out a handkerchief out of his inventory, and then he putted himself at her level, Etherea looked again to Ainz, and then he started to clean her tears away gently as he said:

"I'm sorry, It's just that... Ainz Ooal Gown was the name that we all decided for our guild, for me to carry the name that we gave to our guild mades me remmember that we are the last ones... and that saddens me, but if you, the last one of my friends thinks that I'm the most qualified to the bear that name, I will carry it, so please, stand up, that seeing you cry mades me sad as well."

For a moment, Etherea thought that instead of Momo- Ainz she saw the face of her very brother, and then , the kind smiling face of Suzuki Satoru, she smiled and accepted the hand that he was offering so she can get up, then she started to giggle before she said:

"You can be such a gentleman sometimes."

Ainz just let out a chuckle as a response before Etherea continued:

"You know that it's true, you're the most deserving person to carry the name of our guild, we showed that when we ALL voted for you to be our guildmaster... well, except you, of course, being the humblest and cutest being in the whole existance, you voted for Touch Me instead of yourself... but everyone knew that if you weren't the guildmaster, the guild would have probably been tear itself apart. Hell! I don't even remmember how many times I have heared many of our friends saying that if the guild dissapeared they would have joined another guild with you as their guildmaster even if that meaned to be overlooked at first."

"You're embarrassing me, you know."

As they both laughed, Demiurge- that had, obviously, seen the whole thing- just kept smiling at his lords interaction... maybe, the wishes of Cocytus and Bellona to be called uncle and aunt, respectively, by the future successor of Momonga- no, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, would be sooner accomplished that he had thought... but the words that Etherea-sama had said and how she had said them... Could it be that they had... died?... the other supreme beings... even his creator... all of them but their two lords... dead... And if that was true then Ainz-sama and Etherea-sama could also die and leave them all alone, this thought scared Demiurge... He felt that it was for the best to don't ask the last Supreme Ones about what happended to the others Supreme Beings as it seemed a delicate subject... he would also have to tell the others about this... his thoughts were stopped as he felt a new presence approaching... He quickly reconized who it was and turned while saying;

"You seem to have also arrived here, Mare... I would have liked to inform the other ones about the fact that I had finally founded Etherea-sama but I got kinda distracted."

Etherea and Ainz turned to look at the recently appeared tomgirl.

"Gre-greetings, Momonga-sama, Etherea-sama, Sh-should I inform the other ones a-about you b-both being here?"

"Please do so but tell my babies that, as I'm a little bit tired for my research, I'm going to rest a little bit after we end with our first steps."

"O-okay, E-Etherea-sama, It's just that... many of your creations are scared that you might also... abandoned us."

The phrase "abandoned us" swirled in their mind like a vortex.

His past companions had left them for their own reasons. YGGDRASIL was just a game, and they could not abandon their real lives for a game. Momonga felt the same way too. Yet could it really be said that he — who had been fixated on Ainz Ooal Gown and the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick — had not been suppressing his anger toward his former comrades?

They abandoned me... they abandoned us.

"... Mare, Nor Ainz-chan nor me is going to abandon any of you."

"Etherea-san, speaks the truth, Mare... also, if you are asking why does she calls me like that, the reason it's that Etherea-san thought that I should carry the name of our guild and, after a little discussion, I finally accepted to carry the name that united all the 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown so it's name extents to every corner of this world... Of course if any of you thinks that I should not carry this name then I would keep using my name."

"There is only one other person that is worthy of carrying that perfect name, and Etherea-sama has already accepted for you to carry the glorious name of Ainz Ooal Gown, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

"I-I think so too, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

"Just call me, Ainz... Having someone address me by such a long name all the time would be annoying, so I would like to have everyone do the same thing... well, Etherea-san, I think that we should continue with our talk befor Mare starts his work, you can also listen if you want, Mare."

"C-can I?!"

After seeing the affirmative nod of Ainz, Mare gulped loudly befor paying completely attention to the word of Etherea.

"Well, the next person- that I had personally gotten a like to him due to him very similar in personality to Touch-chan - is the refered as the strongest warrior of the surrounding nations.

His name is Gazed Stronoff, he is a muscular man of around thirty years old. He has a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. He is also King Ramposa III's personal royal bodyguard. He entered the grand tournament to acquired the King's trust and became his personal bodyguard after becoming the champion by defeating another impresive warrior, at least for this world, Brain Unglaus.

As the Kingdom's strongest warrior, he is extremely famous, commanding the respect and admiration of all those who know his name. Though only nobles can become a "Knight" in the Kingdom, Gazef commands his own "Warrior Troops" instead. For that reason, mostly of the nobles held a great grudge because of him being so next to the king and having such a high tittle for a commoner.

He, definitely- is a talent holder, I would measure him in a level of 30 at much, but what makes him so interesting is that he is a martial arts user of a great level, so I think that he will be pretty useful if he is on our side... but the fact of him being extremely loyal to his country makes him a little difficult to make him join our side as fast as Fluder did."

"I see, then we would have to come with a plan for turning him at our side by his own will so we can have a Martial Arts user as him."

"Oh! But if it's Martial Arts the thing that you want then there is no problem with obtaining them, as one of the items that I have can keep all the memories of someone and learn from them."

"Really!... Oh! How could I forget about the [Cauldron of Thoughts]?! I also have it."

In YGGDRASIL, this item- along with another item called [Memories Bottle]- was used to check the history, abilities and stats of someone, actually, Ainz had used this item on himself before to remmember all the details of her lore.

"Well, as for those two of E-Rantel-"

"I have a plan for that."

Momonga quickly said, and then Etherea looked at him with a smile.

"Ara, it seems that you really want to talk about it, so go ahead and say it."

'Payback, you moron, that is for tricking me into saying things that I had no idea what I was even saying!'

'Shit! I screwed thing up for me! I just have some pieces of it I don't have the whole plan!... God, Demiurge seems so excited about the fact of him hearing my plan... Okay, let's not disappoint him and Etherea-san!'

"Actually, my plan it's pretty simple, I wanted us to act as afventurers of E-Rantel, so we can get close to them, the first one, Nfirea, we can taking him to our side if we do something for his little girlfriend- for what you told us, he seems to be really in love with her- so if we bring her to out side then he will follow her without a second thought, it would be for the best that the thing that we do for her would be something like saving her life or so."

Ainz had an uneasy feeling about Demiurge and said with a searious voice:

"I would prefer that it would be something that doesn't involves demons or undeads or any creature of Nazarick... continuing with, in Ninya's case... I think it would be easier, if we gave her back her sister she would be completely on our side, so we need some of our underling to locate her and rescue her. And while we are adventurers we can make things to increase the reputation of Nazarick in this world without the need of using our complete strengh."

"... Ainz-chan, I don't think that I can be an adventurer."

"E-Eh?!... Why is that?"

"Well, the next part of my plan was to send someone to capture some Martial Arts users, preferably criminals that anyone would care of, and the one that I chose was... Shalltear, I know that she is not a good option for capturing someone as she is more a fighter than an infiltrator but I wanted her to come with me to see if she can control her [Blood Frezy] completely and for that I also wnated to go as well with some others."

Ainz was kinda dissapointed that he could not had adventures with his friend like the old days when they were youngers... but they had responsabilities now, protect Nazarick and the creation of their friends.

Ainz sighed and said:

"Okay, then... I will leave the matter of my future companion or companions for later... Well, I want to assume that... We are going to leave Bellona to take care of our future domains and make sure that no one rebei against us while we do our job, Aura- after we add to our domains the Great Forest of Tob\- to protect it while she identifies some of the plants, trees and beings, as well to have a secure place to across the Azerlisia Mountains to the Dwarf Kingdom, Demiurge will command the forces that are ment to save the elves and Demi-Human races to lead them to our domains, Gargantua, Victim nor Cocytus. can travel with you because they cannot pass unnoticed and Mare has a lot of work to do so the only ones that you can go with are the Pleides, Sebas, Ray and Gabriel."

"Momonga-sama, Aren't you forgetting about certain someone?"

A sweet voice called the attentionof everyone and whe they turned to see who it was, they saw Albedo with her usual smile, while begind her there were some demons that were melting the ice... they seemed to be really striving.

"I didn't forgot about you Albedo, I was about to talk about you, you see, as the Overseer of the Guardians I trust you more than anyone else. It is because you are in Nazarick that we can leave it in peace... and also I wanted to change my name, so this name can resonate in this New World, my new name is... Ainz Ooal Gown, Do any of you have any objection?"

The only one that talked was Albedo that said:

"There is no one that can object that! There is no being more worthy to carry that name than yourself."

"U-umu... I see... you see, this name was intended to represent the forty one of us, and this includes your maker, Tabula Smaragdina-san. However, We ignored the feelings of your master and the others, and Etherea took that name for myself on a whim. How do you think they would feel about that?"

Ainz said this while looking at Etherea, that was scratching her head as she laughed awkwardly.

" If you wish to use that name, all I feel is happiness, Momonga-sama... Although I fear to anger you… I pray you will allow me to speak. If my words displease you, then I will gladly take my own life if you command it. I feel that some of the Supreme Beings who aban-"

"Albedo, with all due respect I would like that you don't say a word about the other Supreme Beings."

"And why would be that, Demiurge? You know that you're interrupting MY conversation with Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

"Yes, I know and I deeply apologize but the thing that I want to discuss are... delicate subject for the lasts Supreme Ones... I'm sorry if this bother you, my lords but I would like to change of topic... Mare, I think that you have a lot of work to do, Don't you?"

"Y-yes, I do!"

Mare held his staff on the air, and then, a wave over a hundred meters across was moving along the land as though it were the sea. Little ripples rose from the surface of the plains, slowly heading in the same direction as they fused together, finally becoming small hillocks as they approached Nazarick. The gigantic pile of dirt shattered against the sturdy walls of Nazarick, like waves crashing against the shore.

"As expected of you, Mare, It seems camouflaging the walls is an easy task for you, and this job it incredibly splendid."

"I-It w-was no-nothing co-compared to the jobs of the Supreme Ones re-really."

"Still, it was a wonderful job made in such a short time... and as a way to thank you for your work, I want to give you... this."

One of the ironclad rules of society that Ainz believed in was that a good boss should compliment the good work of his subordinates.

The Guardians thought highly of him; conversely, in order to have them continue to be loyal to him, Ainz had to act in a way that was worthy of their praise.

Allowing these NPCs that his guild members had made together to feel disappointment or betrayal because of his actions would shatter his golden record as a guild master. It would be like a mark of failure branded on Ainz. Because of that, Ainz had to be careful to maintain the air of authority befitting a ruler when he spoke to the NPCs.

When Ainz pulled out the gift that he was planning to give him-

"A-A-Ainz-sama… you've taken the wrong thing out!"

"No I—"

"—It can't be right! That's the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown], a treasure which only the Supreme Beings possess! I can't accept a reward like that."

The both players were shocked at how the unexpected reward was making Mare tremble.

He was correct in that this ring was intended for the guild members. Only one hundred of them had been made, so that meant that there were only fifty nine rings without owners — no, fifty eight. As a result, they were quite precious, but the reason for this gift was not just as a reward, but the hope that it would be put to good use.

In order to put Mare's rampant imagination at ease, Ainz sternly said, "Calm down, Mare."

"I, I can't! How could I accept a valuable ring that only the Supreme Beings should possess—"

"—Calm down, Mare. Teleportation is blocked in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and that generates all kinds of inconveniences."

After hearing this, Mare slowly regained his composure.

"My hope is that during an enemy attack, the Guardians will command their respective Floor's forces. At the same time it would be quite sad if a Guardian was unable to move around freely due to the teleportation block. Therefore, I give this ring to you."

Ainz raised the ring on his finger high. It glittered brilliantly in the moonlight.

"Mare, I am pleased with your loyalty. At the same time, I understand your reluctance as an NPC to accept this ring which symbolizes us. However, if you truly understand my intentions, you will accept my orders and this ring with them... I also intent to give the others these rings; however you are the first. This is because I am pleased with your work. If I gave this to someone who did no work, then this ring would have no meaning. Or do you intend to devalue this ring?"

"No, no, of course not!"

"Then take it, Mare. After accepting this ring, continue working hard for Nazarick and myself."

Mare nervously reached out his hand and slowly accepted the ring.

"Momonga-sama, th-thank you for this great gift... I promise that from today onward I will work harder so I do not disappoint you!"

"Then, I'll trust you with it, Mare."

"Yes!"

A determined look appeared on Mare's face as he gave his immediate answer.

"Also... Demiurge, Albedo, please come closer."

"Understood."

They moved synchronized and stylishly, like if they had practiced to do that tons of times, and when they finally were in front of Ainz, he said:

"I know that because of me and Etherea, you had all delayed the works that you had to do, so as a way to reward you all for the hard work that every guardian has made at searching for Etherea, I wanted to also give you a [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]"

Ainz offered two rings to the both guardians, which they took them hesitantly.

"I will work hard to be deserving of this valuable item."

"...Thank you very much."

Her reaction was so different from the one of Demiurge and Mare, and one that Ainz was somewhat disappointed. However, he immediately realised that he was mistaken.

The corner of Albedo's mouth was twitching and she was desperately trying not to let her expression change. Her wings were shuddering because she was trying her best not to spread them. The hand which took the ring had clenched up and then it opened up, trembling mightily. Even an idiot could see her excitement... but then she stopped her whole body and then she said:

"Ainz-sama, I'm sorry if my question is a bother to you but... let's say tha someone wants something really precious for that someone but that something is already at the hand of other someone... should the first one take it from the other one?"

"... No, because that something is the possession of the other one and that is no the way how you gain the possession of the other one."

"I see... so the best way is to gain it... Am I right, Ainz-sama?"

"Indeed, It's true."

While Ainz and Etherea were confused at her words, the other ones- even the underlings- understood the meanings of her words, but before someone could stop her. Albedo quickly said:

"Etherea Diamond-sama, I, Albedo, Overseer of the Guardians, challenge you for the right of being the right hand of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

' And her legimite first wife!'

Demiurge, Mare and the underlings looked at Albedo as if she had lost her mind, true, she had all the chances to win a battle against Etherea if she managed to stop Etherea from transforming into her true form- which normally takes for her like 10 seconds.

While the both players looked analytically to Albedo without any expression, but actually, they were extremely concerned and scared, specially Etherea tha had many thought running on her mind.

'This is what I fucking feared! What should I do?!... Okay, let's calm down and see things strategically, if I refuse, I will probably be seen as a coward and someone unworthy of being a "Supreme Being", as they would probably refer to me, and they will lost all faith in my leadership, No!, More importantly they will lost all faith in me... but if I accept, I will have to be on a battle that I have very few chances of victory if she cancels my transformation on my true form... What should I do?!'

After some more thinking and concluding that she had no other choice, she said:

"Okay, Overseer of the Guardians, I, Ethereal Diamond, accept your challenge."

All of the people near to Etherea were surprised by her sudden answer, except for Albedo who had a sinister smile carved on her face, and then Albedo said:

"Okay, as you, Ethereal Diamond-sama, as the challenged part, the first action, the rules and the fight will be determined by yourself."

Etherea quickly responded:

"We will fight at this very moment at... this place."

And with that said, Etherea pulled out from her inventory a crystal cube of dimension 10x10x10, then she throwed it at the air, 30 meters ahead of them before, suddendly, expanding into a gigantic cube that seemed to easily contain 30 dragon on it, instantly the cube became transparentas a "door" opened, the "door" showed the same space that it was on that place- this item was called [Perfect Cube].

"We cannot fight with our full power without calling the attention of everyone on the area, and as a way for Ainz-chan and the others to see us..."

Then Etherea pulled out a pulished crystal ball and gaved it to Ainz, then she stretched her wings and said:

"Let's go."

And with that, Etherea flew into the cube, shrtly followed by Albedo, tha also used her wings to fly, and after the both entered, the door inmediatly close and an image started to appear in the crystal ball, that escaped from the grasp of Ainz like if it was a gas, and started flotating in the middle of the two guardians and the player, the underlings also got a little bit closer to see what was going to happen.

...

[Perfect Cube], this item- with a cooldown time of 5 hours- was usually used against bosses so the ones outside the cube, usually the ones with the lowest life or the magic casters without mana so they can recover their forces, the item once used is completely indestructible from the inside- so this is also a double-edge sword as the one or the ones inside the cube are trapped without the chance of escape if someone of the outside doesn't help him or them.

Etherea looked at the ceiling... there she saw two vertical bars, the first one was hers while the one on her side was from Albedo-

'Just like in the game.'

"Well, as you had told me before, I'm the challenged part so I put the rules... the only rules are that our battle will only last 30 minutes, so the one that has the lowest life until that moment or the one reaches first the 5% of her life loses or if Ainz-chan sees fit, he will stop the fight and say who is the winner, Any objections?"

"None."

Said, almost instantly, Albedo at the same time that she changed to her heavy armor and summoned her weapon.

[Hermes Trismegistus], the Divine-Class armor that Tabula Smaragdima asked for Etherea to make, as she was one of the best blacksmiths in the whole game- with her previous character- A sturdy three-part suit of pitch-black armor crafted in the resemblance of a devil. A pair of horns would sprout across both sides of the helm while the exterior surface of the suit is covered with spikes. Aside from the thinly carved slit that serves as a visor, the armor does not reveal even the tiniest exposure of flesh. It specializes solely in physical defense with no other abilities.

In her both hand she was pressing to the ground her black axe of middle size, this Divine-Class weapon- that was also created by Etherea- this DCI was called [Baruch Spinoza], this axe reached to 3.2 feets, it's special ability of this weapon was able to ignore all kind of defenses and being able to damage the soul of the enemy and at the same time giving the enemy many debuffs while she buffed herself and her allies.

Etherea also did the same, changing to one of her hardest armors.

[Everything Black], she wore an armor made of pure Kek, the ore of the void, in it's normal form it was an ore of pure black color, the lore of the game said that this mineral was the very same void that was before all the nine realms crystalized and fortified to be able to be almost indestructible, it was one of the seven prismatic ores.

Her armor covered most of her curved body, in the part of the breastplate where was her heart there was a blackish blue protruding orb and from it to every part of the body seemed to follow lines like veins, but instead of blood it was like those line were transporting some liquid with the same color scheme as a starry night. Her clawed gloves ended in a complete jet-black claws and her sabaton- the armor for her foots- ended, in the front, by a jet-black spine. Each of her gloves had a big blue orb in the back of them. Her helmet was very alike to the one of Albedo, just that it's color scheme was darkish blue.

She didn't summoned her weapon... yet, as she was planning her whole strategy.

'Firstly, my enemy... Albedo is the highest class of succubus, a Lust Empress, a primal demon, this class of demon has the highest defenses and in her true form her defenses exceeds her limits while her physical attacks and racial skills becomes more destructive, that is after I destroy completely her armor, after all, Albedo's advantage is her defense, being an inamobible wall that can increase her strenght the more damage you make to her, critical hits are useless as well as some other things... I have to end this fast, her true strenght appears in long battles... but if she avoids all my attack in my true form I'll be completely screwed as my true form is my only form that consumes my life the more time that I'm on it as well as the only one that has a limit of time, and after that time limit ends my defenses will drop drastically... Fortunely I have the advantage of knowing all her skills and equip, as Tabula-chan told me all of her information so I could create the perfect armor for her- as I had many of the rarest and best jobs for blacksmiths- while she doesn't know a thing about me... Well, let's start with my brother's favorite combo.'

This last thought made Etherea smile, maybe she could now use her brother's combo perfectly as she now did not need her control panel to access to her skills.

The first thing that Etherea did was to use one of those spells which surpassed the tenth tier of magic, a Super-Tier Spell.

A gigantic dome-shaped magic circle of white radiance appeared around her.

"So, Etherea-sama, Do you really think that you have a single posibility against me? I can recall pretty well that my creator, Tabula Smaragdima-sama, always said, even when Etherea-sama were in front of me, that Etherea-sama wouldn't last long against me."

"Well... let's test if what he always said was true, 'Bedo-chan"

"As a sort of courtesy to you, I'm going to receive this first attack of yours."

Etherea smiled to the side.

"Getting so cocky will get you nowhere, 'Bedo-chan."

Everyone in the guild knew something, Etherea really disliked extremely arrogant and cocky people but seeing Albedo acting like that didn't made her dislike Albedo, after all, she hasn't ever gotten into a true fight- and at the same time she was claimed to be one of the strongest NPC in the whole Nazarick- In all ways, she was truly a child that did not knew a lot of things, although her inteligence and deduction abilities was on another level, she only knew how to fight because she was made for it but as she didn't had a true PvP she only knew how to throw all of her skills and how to swinging wildly her weapon in the most effective way, that was her conclusion of her opponent ability.

— The reason why Etherea thought that Albedo didn't had a lot of experience in these kind of things was when- before she went to get information- asked Sebas, Who was the strongest guild of the whole YGGDRASIL? His answer was that it was Ainz Ooal Gown and whe she asked if he was certain of it? He, almost instantly, said that he was completely certain. The conclusion that she came with was that they didn't knew about other things than the ones that they were teached to by them or what they talked about as she had also asked about some other things of the real world.

"But if that's what you want, Who am I to deny you that wish?... Have this! Super-Tier Spell [Crystalization]—"

...

"Ainz-sama, sorry if I anger you, but, Why didn't you stopped them?"

"... I had no right to stop a battle that Etherea-san had already accepted, I know her and when she decides something one cannot made her turn her words... Also, I'm curious to see how this battle develops."

Demiurge finally understood- _misunderstood_ \- the objetive of his master, a smile slowly carved his face replacing his confused face, after all it was for the best to have a strong heir.

"A-Ainz-sama, I-I'm sorry for asking, b-but Why are E-Etherea-sama and Albedo j-just standing there and not fi-fighting?"

"They are analizing their oponent and waiting for the exact moment to attack, or so I think, you see Mare, when someone enters to a battle one must be fully prepared both physically and mentally to fight, and a thing that everyone will agree is that the information it's the most useful thing when someone battles, so if you thought that Albedo had all the advantage in this situation then you are wrong, they are at equal terms in this, Albedo, for having a lot of Etherea's weaknesses, and Etherea, for having all of her information while Albedo doesn't have any information of her aside from Etherea's weaknesses and strenghts, after all, Etherea-san is the one that designed Albedo's weapon and her armor."

And expression of confusion appeared on the faces of the two guardians as well on the underlings, the Demiurge said:

"Wasn't Tabula Smaragdima-sama the one who designed Albed's armor and weapon?"

"Indeed, Tabula-san is the one who designed that armor but he is not the one who crafted it, the one who crafted Albedo's whole set- as well as many of the weapons of some of the Floor Guardians and Area Guardians, as she was one of the best blacksmiths in the whole YGGDRASIL if not the best."

"I see... Ainz-sama, Hasn't Etherea-sama made a mistake? After all, Albedo's trump card is her skill that is able to negate even a Super-Tier Spell."

"Hmmmm, not precisely... I see, so she want to us her version of that combo... Welll, you see, Demiurge, [Crystalization] is not just a simple Super-Tier Spell, this spell is able to always land it's target even if the target has an ability against Super-Tier spells, this spell is also able to ignore all her defenses after the one who casted that spell breaks it or the spell's stun runs out, making the user able to attack the soul of his or her opponent for a definite time... Oh! She has started the combo, I wonder if she is gonna manage to do it now."

...

If it weren't for Albedo's helmet, one could be able to see that Albedo had a confident smile carved on her face, even though she knew that it wasn't a good strategy just staying there and negate the Super-Tier Spell that Etherea wanted to use, sacrifying a part of her armor... but she needed to show to he beloved that she was stronger than Etherea and, by doing so, showing that she was the most deserving one to be his first wife.

And after she heared Etherea saying the spell, curiosity was driven onto her as she looked how an almost imperceptible flotating colorless liquid that quickly transformed itself into a needle, she activated her skill, [Chrysalis], just in case, as she saw how the needle shot itself towards herself... but when the needle got embedded with her armor.

— She lost all of her senses.

Etherea looked at how Albedo was 'crystallizing' little by little, lookinng at herself- completely confused- as she lost all movility of her body until she became completely static.

"Well, you had truly received my 'attack'... I could mock of you all I want since you will not be able to me until I make some damage to you or until the 5 minutes of the spell runs out, but that is not my style... so let's begin... [Body of Effulgent Beryl]"

The full armored body of Etherea glowed green and then-

"Hahaha! It's a great relief seeing that this spell hasn't changed... normally I would use the ring that my brother bought so he wouldn't have to buy tons of one-use items to eliminate the casting time of the Super-Tier Spells, but as you were so cocky it didn't seemed to be necessary... How dumb of me, she is not even listening to me... Even if you don't hear me, 'Bedo-chan, I'm sorry about this but I will have to ask you to stay that way before the battle starts."

Etherea continued casting various spells to buff herself.

"[No Weight] [Bless of Magic Caster] [Bless of the Berserk] [Bless of the Warrior] [Bless of the Monk] [Primal Aura] [Draconinc Aura] [Draconic Power] [Infinity Wall] [Indestructible] [Greater Full Potential] [Maximum Full Potential] [Greater Scales] [Calorific Scales] [Frozen Scales] [Mantle of Purity] [Doom] [Penetrate Up] [Maximum Penetrate Up] [Sensor Boost] [Greater Resistance] [Paranormal Intuition] [Freedom] [False Data-Life] [See Through] [Triplet Maximize Magic: Explode Mine]..."

She casted more and more spells untile her mana reached to a 50%, the seemingly endless stream of spells surrounded her whole body. Actually this boosting was not a part of the combo, but she thought that it was for the best to make as much preparations as possible.

Actually, she thought that it was for the best to do her own version of her brothers favorite combo as he did that combo while he was hitting his enemies and the special spell was a weaker version of this Super-Tier Spell that didn't required casting time but as it was extremely hard to do, she had come with an easier way to do it... but even if it was a easier way to do it, it was still hard in the game to do.

"Then, let's go... [Transformation: Speed]"

After she said those words, her scales begun to cover her whole body as she, little by little, got the same form as a bipedal dragon of the same shape as a thin human of 8 feets, her whole armor changed as her body transformed, her wings grew larger as well as her tail. Even thought this transformation might had seemed to last some seconds, or even a minute, it had just lasted a single second. This was her Speed Form, while her defenses dropped drastically, her attack, resistance and speed- specially the last one- grew significantly.

Mostly of Etherea's racial spells, instead of costing mana costed an amount of life, but along them, the most useful spells- for her whole build- were the Transformation Spells that, mostly of them didn't had a limit time, except her true form- unaware for Etherea, at least for now, in this New World there was nor drawbacks nor limit time for any of her forms, but when she enters into another one of her forms her racial weaknesses becomes more stronger than before for a certain amount of time- On the other hand there was her complete form, that was literally a spell that made her able to transforming herself into a whole dragon- in that form she became more open for attacks and her racial weaknesses reached to an extreme level- her complete form could only be used 5 times in a day, but she could stay all that she wanted in that form, and when she returned from her complete form she would be unable to attack with magic, the fact of how strong were the forms of the dragonoids was mostly the reason why the dragonoids were mostly monks or brawlers.

Etherea inhalate some air through her nose before exhalate it from her mouth, all the air that was exhalated was like a multicolor gas with some brilliants shards. And then, Etherea dissapeared in less then a blink of an eye and in another instant she appeared right in front of the 'crystallized' Albedo. In the middle way, she muttered the words [Transformation: Strenght], and right when Etherea was in front of Albedo, her whole body started to become more muscular and short, like if she was transforming herself into a Dragonkin with wings, her armor also started to adapt itself to Etherea's new form.

The big fist of Etherea connected with the 'crystallized' helmet of Albedo- a sound similar to the one that it was made when someone broke some glasses was heared when this happened- the powerful hit send her flying some meters behind her, the 'crystal' that was restraining her started to fall like leaves that came out of a tree on autumn, Albedo didn't even had a time to react to that sudden attack, she could only gasp at the sudden pain.

In an instant, Etherea held her right arm to it's side with her open palm- as she changed to her humanoid form, that was the strongest form when it came for magical attacks- and in her open palm appeared a miniature 'sun', this was a 10th tier spell called —

"[Solar Jail]!"

Etherea threw the 'sun' to the yet to fall Albedo and when the 'sun' touched her armor it enfulged her completely in a spherical dome of inmense heat.

As Albedo was agonizing in the 'jail' that contained Albedo dissapeared, a fist connected with the hard armor shortly followed by an uncountable amount of hits, and after 5 whole seconds of hits, Etherea ended with the burst of blows with a last hit.

But this last hit was not a normal one, her fist was imbued with the power of a skill called [Soul Breaker] and when her fist connected with he metalic abdomen, at the same time that liberated small shockwaves, one could see how the soul of Albedo came out of her body and the it shattered returning to her body instantly after Albedo's soul 'shattered' completely.

Instantly after Albedo's soul returned to her body, the horn of Etherea were pressed against her abdomen as she opened her mouth from ear to ear in an unnatural form, in front of her mouth appeared a 'ball' of great energy of a reddish black radiance and, before Albedo could react, the 'ball' shot a great beam of pure energy, the force of the beam even forced Albedo backwards some meters without the posibility of an escape.

'... Maybe not, if I do the whole combo then she will not have a single way to fight back and that wouldn't be a true fight.'

Etherea thought as she canceled her attack and returned to her usual form, feeling where Albedo was, Etherea decided to activate one of her traps.

How had she made her feel pain, even though this was one of the strongest armor of the whole Nazarick? She had not a single idea.

How had that Super-Tier Spell not being negated? She had no idea.

Many questions without answer echoed inside of her head.

This lack of information made her a little bit angry... then the words of Etherea resounded in her head... this is what she meant... How foolish of herself! She was fighting a Supreme Being and she was been cocky, even though she still believed the words of her creator, she had forgotten that she was fighting one of the strongest Supreme Beings that was on pair with Touch Me-sama in her golden age, she had been dumb enough to go without an strategy and just receive her attacks... and this was the result, the first part of her weapon was about to break while her health was on a 70%... she was now the one on a disadvantage.

"The place that you had fallen... it's quite dangerous, you know."

The tender warning that she gave to Albedo, as though concerned for her well-being, referred one of the countermeasures she had prepared for Albedo.

But it was too late to avoid the three explosions that were near enough to blow her away by the force of the explosion, however Albedo managed to stay in her place without much damage, thanks to her armor... but her armor wasn't as lucky.

"That overconfidence was your first mistake, you should better be more cautious with your actions now that the first part of your armor is now useless."

Albedo's first part of her armor started falling like broken glasses from their place, Albedo got rid of those pieces as they were now useless... for now.

The second part of her armor, the full-body armor, as the first part of Albedo's armor was just additional armor, the appearance didn't changed a lot but her defenses dropped in a significant part.

"A mistake that I wont repeat again, Etherea-sama."

Albedo could still felt that stange feeling on her own soul, like if it was exposed... could it be that the reason why she could be able to cause so much damage in so little time... perhaps.

Then Albedo saw how Etherea pulled out from the nothingness... an axe, a two-hands battle axe of a size slightly minor to the one that she was carrying in her both hands. This axe was smaller then the one of hers, it's blade looked as dark as her armor, [Hermes Trismegistus], while the handle was made of a darkish brown wood, the mettalic shoulder of the axe was made of a dark blue metal and it had four stocks with four gems, the first one of a light blue color that emited a frosty aura, the second one of a blue color that emited an electric aura, the third one of a red color that emited a scorching aura and the last one of a blue green color that seemed to contain some sort of gas, Albedo could even feel the unfamiliar but powerful power coming from that axe.

Unaware to Albedo, Etherea called this axe [Mictlan], after she heared Ainz tell his plan of masquerade as adventurers she had founded the destiny of this axe, in Ainz's hand in his disguise as an adventurer... maybe she could also give him [Highway Star] to him.

Etherea dissapeared in a instant and quickly materialized in front of Albedo, she had obviously performed a short-range teleport.

Albedo raised her axe and their two axes clashed generating great shockwaves because of their strenght.

If it not were for the [Perfect Cube], the strenght of this battle would have been felt in the surroinding nations and villages, the earth below the feets of these two womans would have breaked apart... it was fortunate that they had this item.

In a moment of the clashes of their weapons, she had freed some of the power of [Mictlan], the power to control and create thunders, and hitted with her axe faster then before connecting a slash with the armor of Albedo, even though that slash would have cutted any normal person and their armors like a butter with a hot knife, in Albedo's armor had just appeared a diagonal cut because of the strenght of Etherea and power of the axe.

Armors made by the Seven Prismatic Ores sure was something. Unaware for the both, even though all the spells that Etherea- in the time that she created this armor- used on were all extremely powerful, but the Wild Magic can ignore all of the rules of the Tier Magic and this Ancient Magic is in extreme powerful, if it wasn't that the case, the armor of Albedo would have just a white small cut line that hadn't penetred Albedo's hard armor.

But Albedo didn't stayed still, as her axe connected with Etherea's body, but instead of a metallic sound the axe trespassed Etherea's whole body like if she was just a ghost, this wasn't a defensive skill from Etherea this was the special ability of her axe... the power to damage the souls of her enemies instead of their bodies.

Etherea felt some liquid inside of her armor... it was her blood, the metallic smell of the blood came to her nose as she felt like her soul was been cutted like a bread. The injury dissapeared as fast as it had appeared, even though the damage that she had done to her was greater than she had expected it to be as she had now 70% of her life, but considerating that she had a lot of debuffs and that she had used a lot of life on her spells, even though that she had recovered some thanks to the green orbs of her armor and some of her passives, it was an understandable damage.

Etherea made a quick jump backwards to increase the distance between them, but Albedo didn't let her go and along with her skill [Impurity Slash]. A black haze started to appear in the blade of her axe as she got close to Etherea.

Etherea, seeing the evil power that emited Albedo's axe, blocked with her both wings and, almost when the axe of Albedo connected with Etherea, pushed her backwards some meters, Albedo didn't lose her balance, and then she focused on the power of the fire of her axe and shot a great concentrated wave of inmense heat to Albedo, that blocked the attack with a 'wall of glass', the skill that she just used was called [Reality Shard: Protection].

As the wave of heat hitted the 'wall', Albedo started casting one of her few agresive spells [Reality Shard: Attack], on her sides there had appeared some 'shards of glasses' that were pointed at Etherea. Etherea, also casted at the same time, another skill.

A gigantic divine lance appeared in her hand. It was well over three meters long with an especially large head. The aura of purity it emanated proved that this was no ordinary weapon. It reflected the rays of the sun in its silver radiance, producing a beautiful and eyecatching display.

There were no words, the both shot their attacks to their enemies, the 'shards' went through Etherea's armor, without damaging it- the full damage of the 'shards' was reduced thanks to Etherea's armor- Etherea released the platinum lance, She did not throw it like a javelin, but instead it rose by itself and darted out. The spear pierced through the chest of Albedo's armor leaving a small hole in her chest as the weapon dissapeared.

Then Etherea threw her axe to Albedo, the axe was filled with the power of the ice, even though Albedo made a great jump backwards to avoid the attack it still reached her and that attack had been landed in the small hole of her chest, opening a little bit more.

Albedo's eyes opened considerably as she landed on the ground in a clumsy way, and as she got up from the ground she tried to pull out Etherea's weapon to using it against her... but she couldn't, it felt like if she was trying to lift up the whole Tomb of Nazarick, impossible considerating the small size of this weapon, she tried and tried but she couldn't, then she started feeling like if she had touched with her naked body an iceberg, this cold sensation... whose sourse was the weapon of her enemy that was on her chest... but what made her gasp was that the sudden changes of temperatures started breaking the second part of the weapon.

She fought more desperately to pull that axe out of her body... until she finally managed it... or rather she thought that she had done it, but actually the one who did it was Etherea that called for her weapon with her open palm... it obeyed and shot itself to his owner's hand.

And when Etherea had her weapon on her hand she pointed it at Albedo while her axe started to emit some electricity... Albedo didn't had a time to react when a giant thunder clashed with her body, the power of the great thunder was greater than it appeared to be, the whole electricity of the attack started to destroy Albedo's second part of her armor little by little and after it seemed that she had done enough damage to Albedo's armor she stopped.

\- The reason why seemed so easy for Etherea to break her armor wasn't because Albedo's armor was weak or that Etherea had Rupture type magic on her weapon, the reason was that Etherea aplicated science and reached her from the same temperature as a sun or even the center of the Earth two times, as well as with Etherea's whole presence, and then bringed it to a minus 0 ºC of temperature.

Albedo looked as her whole armor started to fall out from it's place and after a few seconds she saw a black liquid that was on her body the third level of her armor... imposible, she had been pushed to this level so quickly... there was no other option, she had to abandon her forte and became more aggresive against her enemy.

Focusing on her skill and using another one of her skill she sacrified the last part of armor in order to gain more defenses and recover some of her life.

The black liquid that surrounded her body suddendly exploted as she glowed purple, her full naked body became on sight of everyone that was watching, the black liquid started to flotate in the air and then it quickly returned to her body as well as the other broken parts of her armor meanwhile she was transforming into her true form.

... A demon, that could be the way to truly describe her, her wings became larger as her whole body grew and became more devilish, a grey-silver tail full of purple spines that ended on a heart that seemed to be made of metal and could cut anything with ease, in her arms, legs, face and in some parts of her body the same purple spines started to appear as her snow skin started to change it's color to a dark shade of grey, her fingernails started to grew to a large size as it changed of color to a purple shade, her teeth became more sharper while her tongue became into something similar to a snake, the sclera of her eyes became completely black, Albedo's assets were quickly covered by her broken armor, two purple horns started to grew on her head and a black aura started to cover her whole body.

Upon seeing this, Etherea, unconsciously, took a step behind herself as she put again in her inventory her axe and pulled out her helmet, she had fighted against Lust Empress in their true before and armors were useless against them... but how had she turned to her true form so quickly, after all her true form was similar to Etherea's complete form and that ment that the user had to wait for like 10 seconds still without receiving any damage, but Albedo just transformed into seconds.

'Maybe I can do that too."

As this thought appeared on her head she tried to transform into her complete form in an instant... but she couldn't, she wondered what had just happened and why couldn't she transform into her complete form in an instant, she was now transforming herself into her complete form but it would take some time.

She couldn't ask herself too many questions as Albedo used one of her racial spells.

"[Pestilence]"

Albedo exhalated a green smoke to Etherea, that responded her attack exhalating an insanely cold great gust of air that clashed with the green smoke.

And as their breaths clashed, Albedo started to move her tail dangerously and shot many of the spines that were on her tail.

Some of the spines failed in their mission to penetrate the hard armor of Etherea, but one of them managed to complete it's mission as it was combined with her special acid, her blood.

The acid spine penetrated with ease Etherea's armor and it embedded from side to side, the pain made her lost concentration, this very fact wasn't wasted by Albe as she put more force on her attack, covering Etherea's whole body in her acid breath.

Albedo's breath started to dissolve Etherea's armor and skin in mere instants- her passive regeneration healed her every time her skin was dissolved.

Albedo stopped releasing her mortal breath on her opponent, and when she looked at he, her body was completely naked as her whole armor had been dissolved by her potent acid, even her own spine was dissolved, some part of her muscles looked completely exposed showing the tissues of her muscles- some of them even showed a part of her bones- but this sight didn't stayed like that for too long as her skin started to regenerate, the parts that hadn't been damaged a lot were reinforced by her blue scales while the most damaged parts was only healed her skin.

As expected of one of her weaknesses, even though Etherea had a lot of items against her weaknesses, they still affected her if they were insanely strong like the acid of Albedo that could even dissolve completely a armor made of one of the Seven Prismatic Ores.

"[Reality Shatter]"

Etherea hitted the air and, with the same souns as the one that caused the glass when it was broken, the reality itself shattered as Albedo was hitted by an invisible force, making her spit some of her acid blood.

'I need to regain my health.'

And with this thought, Albedo looked at the sky as she forced something to come out... then, she threw six disgusting things.

All of them looked exactly the same, jet-black skin that seemed to be liquid, a height of almost 12 feets, muscular yet thin body, fingers like claws, multiple predator-like brilliant blood red eyes, open mouths that showed their blacks and sharps teeths while the inner part of their mouths seemed to contain more rows of teeths- their insides seemed to be like hell itself- and many spines protrude form their skins.

These level 85 monsters, that Albedo could summon 4 times a day, were called Pain Bringers, warrior demons of high calibre.

Then Albedo quickly streched her wings and with a great force created a great distance with her oponents as she ordered her summons to attack, her summons obeyed instantly her demand as they all exhalated black flames that seemed to be imposible to extinguish.

Etherea countered them exhalating multicolor flames that clashed with the black flames.

Behind the six Pain Bringers, Albedo had covered herself into a black liquid that was solidificated almost instantly.

After some more seconds, Etherea expulsed with more force multicolor flames that finally overpowered the black flames and burned the demons.

... When the flames were finally extinguished, one of the Pain Bringers saw Etherea right in front of him with an axe made of divine light in her hands, and before any of them could react, the axe cutted his head with great ease.

But, even though she had cutted his head, that demon was still alive, headless but alive. Etherea used her wings and the strenght of her legs to jump backwards as she exhalated her multicolor and destructive breath, that was countered by their black flames.

Instantly after she thouched the ground and stopped exhalating her destructive breath, to the sides, two big fists almost touched her face but Etherea had managed to block them with her arms, as her light weapon dissapeared tranforming into a brilliant dust of divine radiance.

The demon that she had cutted his head was now right in front of her, preparing himself to punch Etherea in the face. But Etherea reacted almost instantly as she opened her mouth in an unnatural way as a ball of great radiance begun to appear, and before the fist of the demon hitted her face he was erased by a beam of destructive energy turning him into ashes.

But as the powerful being dissapeared, two demons appeared behind him as well as one in fornt of her and connected their fists with her back and her stomach as they pierced her body full of scales with their spines.

The reason of why those spines could pierce through her hard scales was due to several debuffs and curses that Albedo gave previously to Etherea.

"[Greater Teleportation]"

Etherea dissapeared in an instant, but befor any of the demons could search for her, she appeared above their heads and as she pointed them with her open palm. she said:

"[Triplet Maximize Magic: Mirror Land]"

Three of the five demons suddendly turned into the 2D and as they tried to escape from, which it seemed to be, a mirror, Etherea suddendly appeared right above the head of one of the demons and after falling and sitting in the shoulders of the demon, using her full strenght, she opened the head of the demon as if it were a cookie container, it was a really horrific sight to see sice one could also see that his 'inner hell' was trying to escape... but Etherea didn't allwed him to do so, as she used her multicolor breath in the demon's inside making him look like a stuffed turkey for some seconds before exploding, bathing the 'mirrors', the other demon and Etherea in his organs and his black and thick blood.

Etherea didn't stayed still as she jumped like a predator to it's prey and started to scratch, with her great strenght and with her sharp fingernails, the chest of the demon- that started to make an horrific cry of pain as he tried to took of of himself Etherea, that was now pulling out of his chest every single heart... no, every single organ from his insides, and after emptying his inside she took the dead body of the demon to the mirrors, killing two of the three treapped demons and leaving one heavely damaged demon.

Etherea formed a light lance of divine radiance with her power and, in an instant, she appeared in front of the demon and penetrated from side to side, nailing him to the 'ground' with a great strenght- disabling one of his hearts. While she was still on top of the demons, she pulled out from her flame above her head, two divine swords that she used to pierce the demon's hands, Etherea continued doing this with all of the demons organs until the demon finally tasted the satisfaction of his death.

Instantly after the last demon that Albedo summoned was dead, Albedo came out form her diamond-hard cacoon with 70% of her health.

Seeing her opponent, Etherea, that started to fly at her with a great speed, Albedo reacted to this sending a greater [Pestilence], but Etherea now used [Greater Teleportation] to avoid the attack and appeared right bello her chin and, with a hit of great strenght, forced Albedo to close her mouth by the force.

In return, Albedo created- almost intantly- purple spines in that specific zone that pierced her body and trapped her. Etherea, seeing the hand of Albedo was getting closer and closer so she could crush Etherea, she decided to use the power of her eye.

You see, heterochromatic eyes weren't just for show- in most of the cases- mostly of them had special skills, mostly of them were supportive items- like the one of Etherea, but mostly this kind of eye was used by alchemist and blacksmiths, like Tabula, but as he liked his eyes he decided to stay with the same color scheme as his previous eyes- while others were aggresives- like the ones of Demiurge or the one of Ulbert.

In the case of Etherea, her power was to control time to a certain extent like the cooldawn reduction of all her skills and spells or to stop time for only five seconds.

"[Chronos]"

— Everything stopped.

Etherea used this moment to break free with her sheer strenght and create a respectable distance between them.

Then the time started to move again, and Albedo- after she detected that her opponent wasn't in her chin- just keep herself in the same place, watching how Etherea had finally managed to acces to her complete form.

Ethera's scales started to cover her whole body as she kept growing and growing until she reached the same gigantic height of Albedo. Etherea was now like a blackish blue, crag-covered mountain of scales and hide. The head is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel brilliant heterochromatic eyes. Rivulets of a liquid in similar color scheme to the starry night are visible beneath the great wyrm's scorched scales.

After an extremely loud roar that caused several shockwaves, Etherea concentrated a lot of strenght in creating her most destructive ball of energy until now, and after a few seconds, she shot a potent beam that collided with the beam of black radiance that Albedo made.

The clash of their powers continued until Etherea summoned even more power and her beam completely consumed the one of Albedo's.

After Albedo stopped been consumed by Etherea's potent attack, a strong fist hitted her face, that caused her to go a little backward due to the strenght of the attack, Etherea tried to hit her again but Albedo blocked her other attack while she used her long tail to damage one of the legs of Etherea as she forced Etherea into gripping both of her hands with great strenght as the both tried to push the other one, the strenght of the grips even generated several shockwave that would have caused an earthquake if they were not inside the cube, she tried to damage her leg... but even though she tried everything she couldn't penetrate this kind of hardness.

She deflected the hands of the Dragonoid to the sides before she started to climb her body and moved to her back to try tear apart the wings of Etherea... but Etherea leaked a lot of sacred power so when Albedo tried to touch her wings, her hands begun to melt, Albedo wanted to create more distance between them, but Etherea quickly grabbed her head and crashed it against the 'wall' with great strenght, and then Etherea putted herself on top of Albedo's back as she tried to tear apart from Albedo's body her wings and her tail and- as Albedo screamed in agony for the first time in this battle- Etherea started to generate a ball of destructive energy that seemed to be ready at any time to turn to ashes the Overseer of the Guardians.

And then —

...

* * *

...

It had been just an hour since the fight between Albedo and Etherea, in that hour Ainz informed to almost all Nazarick that he was going to change his name. His new name was Ainz Ooal Gown. And when he asked if somebody had a problem with that, nobody spoke out in opposition instead they all hailed the Supreme Overlord.

Albedo found strange that her mistress wasn't there when Ainz-sama announced his new name, after all she was Ainz-sama's first wife. The envy and anger was clear on her eyes, but then she moved her head side to side as small tears appeared on her eyes, she cleaned those tears, this was the consequence of her stupidity. Albedo had reviewed their battle more times that she could count... she concluded that her fatal mistake was not blocking or avoiding Etherea's first attack, if she would have tried to block or avoid it she would have definetaly won... no, she made mistake after mistake, she behaved like a brute that just knew how to use her weapon instead of using her intelligence, Albedo wondered how pathetic she must have seen to make her lord stop the battle.

... It was too late now, maybe she could be Ainz-sama's second wife, after all- for what she heared of Demiurge- Ainz-sama was extremely kind so he would, most probably, enough love for her, this thought made her smile.

Right now, Albedo was been escorted for one of the creations of Etherea, he stood almost 7.2 feets but as he was a crooked male he looked less taller than he actually was.

She was being escorted to the room of her mistress as she had summoned her presence, Albedo wondered why did she wanted to see her... maybe it had something to do with the part of her essence and the part of the essence of her beloved Ainz-sama that she claimed as a prize... she would see what it was once the moment comes.

Albedo looked more closely her guard, his name was Gul'Dan.

She reconized his race, an Uruk, this race was a close kin to the orcs, being more similar to the humanoid races. He was wearing black robes that covered his whole body, in his back was the symbol of Etherea in a blue tonality, in his shoulders there were multiple black feathers. The sound of his staff of black wood hitting the ground resounded in the whole corridor.

Albedo could also feel the same power of Etherea, Gabriel and in some of the Dragonkin's and Dragons of Aura and Mare, as well as her recently created items and weapons of Etherea, inside of Gul'Dan.

Strange considerating that he was primaly an alchemist... but now that she remmembers the mostly of his aggresive spells were elemental or came from Soul-type magic.

Albedo saw how Gul'Dan oppened the room of Etherea.

"You first, Albedo-sama."

Said calmly, he didn't had to say it more than once as she went in in an elegantly pace, the Gul'Dan followed her closing the door behind them.

Etherea's room... as they walked in the open corridor in direction of the door at a great distance from them, the open corridor had only one way to go to that big door, this whole place looked like a cave- a beautiful cave- to the sides of the marble tiles of dark blue tonality there was only water, some rocks were someone could walk with normality, stalagmites and stalactites- inside of the water and in the ceiling of the cave there were minerals that iluminated the room with multicolor lights.

Inside the lake one could see that there were many fishes and crustaceans of a rare and beautiful sight, but what caught her attention were the crabs.

'Mineral Crabs'

Aspecial rype of crustacean of great rareness, the reason why they were so rare was that they were like a little walking mine as on their body appeared different minerals.

Albedo could also remmember that there were a most aggressive- for the enemies- and bigger specimens in the Eighth Floor. There were just 7 of these bigger specimens... but they were all of level 100- thanks to all the supreme Beings- Each one of them carried one of the Seven Prismatic Ores. Albedo remmembers that she heared some of the Supreme Beings celebrating for having founded the eggs of these specimens.

Gul'Dan accelerated his pace so he could open the door, but this time he entered first.

"Gul'Dan, You are late... for our tea time!"

The someone, most probably a male, threw a tea cup to the Uruk, that didn't received any damage from the impact as it had never reached him.

"I'm not late, you idiot, you just have you hand clock damaged."

"That's not true-"

The sound of a Cu-Cu Clock appeared suddendly.

"Now you're late."

The one that had just talked was an skeleton, an Overlord, he was dressed on an elegant black suit... well, it would had been elegant if it not were for those whole on his clothes, his shirt was red, his tie was white and he used a black top hat with a purple ribbon tied on it.

"Now, Now, Samedi-kun, don't tease Guld'Dan-kun for been just some seconds late."

"But, mother-"

"No buts, remmember that we have a lot to do... it's nice to see that you're here, 'Bedo-chan."

Albedo took some steps forward and made a reverence.

"I will always answer to your call as fast as I can."

Her mistress was wearing a light blue dress with a slit on it's left side, and one her hands she was wearing silky white-light blue gloves. She was sitted on the bed carrying an strange egg that also emited this unfamiliar magic.

"Samedi, Gul'Dan, I'm sorry but I would like to stay alone with Albedo for a little while."

The both accepted the words of their creator with a reverence, leaving the two beautiful woman alone... Etherea wanted to go direct to the point, so she said:

" 'Bedo-chan, Do you know how much you mean for the both of us, Ainz-chan and me?

"No, Etherea-sama."

"... After I saw how depressed you were because of me winning our battle, I was guilty for seeing you so sad... So, I convinced Ainz-chan of something... We decided to give you something that you want."

Etherea took a look to the egg.

"Well... Why don't you say hello to yours and Ainz-chan child."

These words were like if someone had just woken her up from a peaceful dream with cold water. Her mask completely dropped- one could clearly see her surprise, even an idiot- as Albedo confirmed the words of her mistress. When she carefully analized the transperent egg of purple, blue and green radiance... she could feel her essence and the one of her beloved Ainz-sama.

Etherea offered Albedo the egg, Albedo grabbed it in an instant without hesitating, and she started to hug the egg, the joy was clear on her beautiful face, Etherea started giggling before saying:

"Calm down, 'Bedo-chan, you will break your child if you keep like that."

This words scared Albedo so she putted carefully on the arms of her mistress.

"T-thank you, Etherea-sama."

Etherea just smiled before saying to the crying beauty:

"Don't worry about that, 'Bedo-chan, but you should also thank Ainz-chan... if you are asking yourself, How does he have a great afinity to this new kind of magic... well, after I fused yours and Ainz's essence and created you child, your little one absorbed the mana crystal and the Wild Magic crystal... your child will sure be someone extremely powerful."

"I have to go and ask what name does Ainz-sama wnat to give to our child! Etherea-sama, Can you come with me?"

"Okay, if that's what you want I will go with you."

Etherea got up from the bed and the both woman started walking in direction to the room of Ainz, one more excited than the other, in the way they asked Gul'Dan and Baron Samedi to take care of the egg while the both womans were not there.

And when they arrived to Ainz's room.

...

Ainz looked at the mirror of the wall, the reflex of his angelical body was what caught his attention.

It was not for boast himself, he was litterally an angel, a Divinity just like Gabriel.

In this form, Ainz has a height of 7.5 feets, his hair was as white as the snow as well as his skin, his hair had a bob cut that covered his both heterochromatic eyes, his left eye was silver while the right eye was violet. He was now wearing a toga similar to the ones that weared the romans or the greek.

The reason to why he was like that was on his right arm. In his right arm there was now a bracelet, but not just any bracelet, a Cash-Item, this item was called [Bracelet of Race Changing].

As one could only change once with a in-game item and you could only have one character, the company made this item, so one could change to the race that they wanted without eliminating their progress with their original character- when someone used this bracelets, one had to create the new appearance of their new form, and this item could change completely one's Racial and Job's levels for all the time that they wanted, one could just unequip this item or just deactivate it's power.

As Ainz didn't wanted to be connected with Nazarick- at least for now, as he had heared that the undeads were just mindless killing machines that just eliminated all trace of life that they encountered- in his disguise as an adventurer he wanted a complete change instead of just using a full-body armor.

He had two other options, the Chaos Lord- a demon- or the Ancient Werewolf. But considerating that his Chaos Lord form looked like a shota version of himself, he discarded that option leaving only one other option.

Strangely, in all of his forms, he felt like a feeling of superiority and calm, like if everything was in the palm of his hand.

A memory appeared on his head, because of this memory he covered his mouth embarrassed with his face completely red. The memory that appeared on his head was the memory of his friend talking about himself making a child with Albedo- an impossible thing considerating that he didn't had anymore a reproductive system, at least in his Overlord body, and the shame of himself doing it with Albedo... he wouldn't be able to look at her anymore, she was technically the child of his friend, Tabula-san.

Ainz's thoughts dissapeared as he heared how his door open, and then...

— You see, in YGGDRASIL, any Lust Empress or Lust Emperor that encountered an angel that didn't had any defense against Mental Control effects- like Ainz right now- the angels would be affected by an effect called [Lust of Love] if the Lust Empress or Emperor wanted it, this effect leaved the full control of the angel to these kind of demon and as Albedo was full of joy, she couldn't control that ability, fortunely there was only one angel in the whole floor right now... unfortunely for Ainz he was that angel.

How is he affected by this, Ainz? May someone ask, well there were some things that were changed of this ability when they appeared in this new world.

The first change was... true love, Albedo did not only loved Ainz because he had written it on her settings- like every single NPC- she also loved Ainz because he had stayed with them the most of the time, and that yet to be born child only increased her love for him. The second change, when someone was in a weak state of mind like if the angel was experimenting great guilt, regret or/and some other similar things, the angel would be weaker to this ability. The third change, this ability mad the angel and the demon enter to a Mantis-like relationship as this ability forced the angel to have... sexual relations with the demon, and at the end the demon would drain all of the life essence of the angel unless the demon had true love for the angel. The fourth change, this ability freed a lot of pheromones from the demon, so the ones caught in the middle of this ability- even if they were not angels or were stronger than the user-... the only affected for this ability were the ones on this room because Etherea had closed it.

In the future, Ainz would not remmember clearly of this event, he would just remmember the faces of pleasure of Albedo and Etherea, their smell, their moans, their kisses and how the both passed out from pleasure before he would pass out from exhaustion.

And in the morning, when Ainz wake up from his exhaustion after two hours of sleep fue to one of his passives as a Divinity, the smell of what they did would be clear, he will woke up in the ground completely naked with a LOT of scratches on his back and when he gets up, Ainz will see the naked body of his friend and the naked body of albedo, the both covered in sweat and some other fluids while between their legs there will be two eggs of considerable size.

...

Demiurge walked through the Ninth Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The hard soles of his leather shoes clacked loudly against the ground, and the echoes faded away into silence. Many vassals had been set out to maintain security, but they did not impair the mythic atmosphere in this place.

Suddenly, Demiurge looked around, and smiled.

"...Truly magnificent."

The object of his admiration was the entirety of the Ninth Floor. It was a place which complemented the Forty One Supreme Beings, the entities for whom Demiurge would abandon everything and pledge his utmost loyalty. Therefore, Demiurge loved and cherished everything here.

Joy filled Demiurge's heart every time he walked through this place, further reinforcing his devotion to his creators. It was not just Demiurge who felt this way; even the clowns, musicians, and other noisy fellows were awed into silence by this floor, and strove to preserve its quiescence.

Anyone who was not delighted by the sights here, who was not sufficiently loyal to the Forty One Supreme Beings, must surely have "disloyal tendencies."

But the only... being that ruined this beautiful sight was the one on his right side.

"Demiurge, even though I also share your opinion, we still have to ask to Etherea-sama and Momonga-sama who will be going with them for our first interaction with the natives."

Demiurge didn't answered to Sebas, he just turned a corner. His destination was before his eyes, the room of his unquestionable superior, the Supreme Ruler of Nazarick, the last and one of the only two who remained with them, Ainz Ooal Gown... Strangely the both could feel a lot of presences in front of the door while there were three presences inside the room... their lords and... Albedo?

\- Why wasn't his little apprendice with Sebas? Well, Demiurge asked Aura to make some of her Dragonkin's have children as well as the dragons that the Supreme Beings summoned, so he asked R4Y-D3N, Gnowee Pi and Ratri Xi to go a watch how the eggs were and inform their situation every hour.

As he approached the room's door, he saw several people in front of the door in a circle while they were whispering, mostly of the maids had red faces except for some of the pleiades- aside from the only ones that weren't present like Gnowee Pi and Ratri Xi- the pleiades, mostly, had a smile on their faces, while Morgana Theta and Yuri Alfa were covering their eyes completely ashamed and with their full face red like a tomato, the most cheerful one was Lupusregina Beta that was cheering... their lord?.

Demiurge and Sebas looked and themselves, and then they walked to see what was going on.

"Oh! Demiurge-sama, Sebas-sama, you have to see this!"

Said in a completely cheerful tone, Lupusregina, the maids opened a passage so they could see what were the maids looking at, their eyes were locked on the orb that was holding Gul'Dan, who had a smile to the side carved on his face.

When they looked what was inside of the orb, a small shade of red appeared on their faces, as they heared Albedo ask for more to their lord as he thrusted his lower part with the lower part of Albedo making a similar noise to the one that appeared when someone clapped his hands, and at the same time he was also kissing their mistress... they were all naked.

In the face of the both, a true smile was carved on their faces.

This was absolutely great! This meant that they would have finally a heir.

"Well, I think that we should leave Ainz-sama, Etherea-sama and Albedo have their private time."

Gul'Dan- and some others- agreed to this while the one that didn't just pouted as Gul'Dan turn off the magical device.

"I should tell the good news to the other Guardians as well as the Area Guardians."

Said finally Sebas as he saw how the others returned to their labors

...

* * *

...

A great being opened his eye, awakening from his dream, the eye of the being was not human, it looked more like the eye of a reptile, because indeed, he was a reptile. The being that just woke up was the Dragon whose alias was the Platinum Dragon Lord — Tsaindorcus Vaision — from his light slumber.

He raised his head and looked at the south, even though his view was blocked by the concrete walls that surroundef him, he could still feel it... the nostalgic feeling of—

"Wild Magic."

He could feel it, something or someone was generating the ancient magic of this world, the Wild Magic. He could feel that the power that had corrupted this world for so long was now becoming more pure with each second that passed... like if now the corrupted magic and the Wild Magic were now coexisting in harmony.

He had to check it.

He focused on the power of his soul as he summoned some of the souls that he had collected over the years- in all the years that had passed almost all the True Dragon Lords had founded a effective way to use the Wild Magic that didn't costed as much souls as before, since this power was becoming more and more corrupted over the years. From his body, a green energy started to irradiate the room and then the energy started to took the form of—

A ring.

The dragon grabbed the tiny ring with his claw.

'So I was right... this ring is as powerful as the one that I gave to Rigrit... and I just used a few souls, unlike the objeto one that I used like a million or so... I have to try another thing.'

Using all the souls that he had, he started to create something that he wanted to make since a lot of time ago but as the amount that he needed became larger and larger with each year that passed, he thought that he wouldn't be able to do it, but as the Wild Magic was now so strong, maybe- just maybe- He now could be able to do it.

His energy started to acumulate and took a physical form until he was able to see his creation, a Wild Magic Generator. A green-blue crystal that seemed to have some sort of gas inside of it.

... A success.

While he admired his great job he thought that the others true Dragon Lords had also noticed this, then he looked at his armor.

'I need to talk with Rigrit... I think that she is now an adventurer... maybe we could also go on some adventures like in the old good times.''

The great Platinum Dragon Lord smiles over this thought... then memories of the time when the players hadn't come to these lands appeared in his head, the time where his kin where the rulers of this world, a time where the Wild Magic was so powerful that even the lowest of the beings could be able- with a lot of hard work and the teachings of the Dragon Lords- to use the Wild Magic... a time similar to the present.

... But one thing was sure about this new situation, he felt it in his guts.

Players had come again.

* * *

 **(Finally ended it!  
**

 **Way to nerf my OC xD.**

 **At first I wanted to make a character that were like the counterpart of Ainz- which mostly of the inhabitants of the New World refers to him as the Death itself or the Ruler of the Death- so I created my OC- which represents all Life as she is the top of all living species aside from Demons and Angels- that's why I gave to Ainz that ring... he needed also something to stay in the same level that my OC because of me giving her the Wild Magic- I know that he has lesser Mana Points than 120 but I wanted to also make Ainz powerful, you know.  
**

 **The theory of why are the players transported to the New World is a theory of a friend that I had been talking to for some days.**

 **Mostly of Etherea spells are supportive for her and her allies... and also she is also a valkyrie like Shalltear.**

 ** **Also, why I gave to Etherea the Wild Magic... well, I wanted to have some changes and the repercussions of her having the Wild Magic will come for later as you had saw in the last part :)****

 **And yes, references to WoW again.**

 **Was the battle good? I mean, I think that It could had been better but... here it is.**

 **I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact of Etherea gaving the name of Ainz Ooal Gown to Momonga, but I had to do it and that was the only way that I could come with.**

 ** **Well, What do you think of these new three babies? You can name them if you want, I accept suggestions, as for their races... only one is completely decided, the child of Ainz in his angel form and Albedo, will be a Nephalem- *cough* *cough* Diablo reference... just a little bit I will give this race some changes and as for the others- a child between a High-Class Dragonoid and a High-Class Angel, and a child between a High-Class Undead and a High-Class Demon- you can also name their races.  
****

 ** **The whole Lust Empress thing came after I readed a lot of information about Albedo... and I didn't wanted to make her a**** ** **Nalfeshnee, it was too disgusting, and as she has some Racial Levels on Succubus I though to make her a High-Class one. The Lust part is, OBVIOUSLY, from the seven capital sins, so- as the first demons are technically Fallen Angels- Albedo is technically a Fallen Angel in this fanfiction.  
****

 ** **... I'm sorry if the relationship of Ainz and Etherea scalated so quickly but I wanted to do it.****

 ** **Another thing... Perfect Censure! XD.****

 **Why are they- the newborn childs- eggs? Well, I readed in some parts that the demons were borned from eggs so... there they are, well Dragonoids don't need an explanation, they are like the most superior reptiles so they put eggs instead of the typical pregnancy of the mammals.  
**

 **Another thing, they are going to born for the next chapter- the most probably- why so fast?... well, they are superior races borned for battle.**

 **Also, if you want you can gave the name of this new nation... just if you want.**

 **The next chapter won't be as long as this- I think- and it will be of their first encounter with natives- the Three monsters and their underlings- and the Carne Village incident.**

 **Also about the conquering of the Abellion Hills... that will be a memory in the future that will replace the volume 7... and yes- nor Ninya nor Arche will die... I know, I'm too merciful- I also wanted to concentrate on the volume 2, which is all centric in Ainz, with some changes- I think that he will also go with one of his kids, most probably the Nephalem one :D**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes and how long was the whole chapter.**

 **Bye, have a nice day :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Humanoid, Demi-human or Heteromorphic talking"

'Humanoid, Demi-human or Heteromorphic thinking'

[Spell/Martial Art/Weapon/Armor]

Place

(Message)

 **(Autor Speaking)**

* * *

 **( Good heavens look at the time xD**

 **I'm sorry for presenting this chapter so late**

 **Also, as I sometimes write really fast, and I am... clumsy well, there will be a lot of grammar mistakes that I wish that you would report it to me**

 **I still think that this chapter needs something more of love but... here it is, so let's begin :D**

 **...**

 **But one last thing before starting, this is a fanfic, so there will be a lot of changes, you know?**

 **Now, let's truly begin )**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Three Monsters and the Carne Village  
**

It had been some hours since- the now named as- Ainz admired the extensive green grass meadows.

... This was a kind of view that he would have never been able to see in the Earth... but as he was now he could not felt the gentle breeze that touched his skeletal body covered in his dark robes that moved along the breeze, yet he could still smell the fresh air despite not having lungs... it was a calming feeling.

He could use the [Bracelet of Race Changing] in order to feel the warmth of the sun or the sweet caress of the air... the he carried his arm to his bony chin, if would have been of flesh and bones he would definitely look as red as a tomato. Ainz didn't want to use that item in this occasion- aside because he was more familiar with his skills as a Overlord- because he was completely embarrassed of himself for having not only defiled Tabula's creation but also his friend.

Then, the imperceptible green aura glow covered his body, calming him down again, then Ainz let out a sigh escape from his mouth as he analyzed his situation- it was now 2:00 P.M. ... so they had been like over 12 hours having sex, Ainz covered again his face this time with his both hands before being calmed down again by the green aura.

He had leaved the both beauties sleeping in his room and putted the eggs on a table, after cleaning her slept bodies- even though he had done it with his trembling hands and mostly of the time closing his eyes, he had done it pretty well- and covered her bodies in his blankets, it was the less that he could do after he did... THAT to them, even though he felt like it was mean to leave the both in his room without a word he hadn't the courage to see the both again, especially Etherea, how would she react to the fact that they had done IT... but not only that but that almost everyone on Nazarick knew that they had done... IT.

He- for a moment- had imagined all of their friends watching them while they but Ainz were asleep saying things like he was the worst or that he was a pervert... but then, a memory surfaced in the ocean of negative thoughts that was now his head. He remembered that, in the past, the brother of Etherea joked saying that they made a good couple and that he had already accepted him as his brother in law, in the past and also in the present, this made Ainz completely embarrassed, he remembered how much all the people in the guild had laughed as he covered his face due to the embarrassment as Etherea strangled his brother inside the game for later- in real life- pour laxatives in all his drinks.

But now, instead of being embarrassed, Ainz was smiling at the nostalgic memory but as he didn't had any flesh on his face nobody of his companions noticed this.

'... Be a man, Satoru! You had already done it, so you have to face the reality, live with the consequences and take responsibility! ... Now that I remember, I think that mom used to say when I was younger that she wanted a lot of... grandchildren.'

This thought made him completely embarrassed but his green aura affected him again as he concluded into one thing, he looked at his companions as he thought.

'... As Etherea-san is... tired, I have to do her job of recruit Guu and his underling then I have to go to make Ryraryus join us as an ally and then I have to go and subjugate that Wise King... nothing complicated as I have all of their locations, or rather I know where do they usually stay, as I had asked Nigredo and later Aura to tell me their locations."

Ainz remembered his encounter with the older sister of Albedo.

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX**

The Fifth Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was an extremely cold region that had been modelled after a glacier.

A bluish-white iceberg stood in the middle of an endless expanse of white land, like a tombstone. It seemed to glow from within and confused the senses. Snow fell from the heavy, overcast sky above, whipped into a mad dance by the freezing wind which carried frozen vapors on its gusts. In the distance was a frozen forest covered in snow, which looked like giants clad in robes of purest white.

The bone-chilling wind ruffled Ainz's clothing, which fluttered in the wind.

Ainz was completely immune to all forms of cold-elemental attacks so he would not be chilled or frozen regardless of how low the temperature went.

Normally, there would be an environmental effect here which applied cold damage and slowed movement. However, operating it required money, so it had been left deactivated.

He was now alone, asked by himself to the NPC that had tried on any possible way to go along him, he told them that he wanted to do this alone but in truth he couldn't look at the faces of the NPC because of the shame that he felt.

He looked at the majestic two-story mansion before him.

This building seemed strangely out of place in this frozen land. It was like a house from a storybook, and seemed to be surrounded by a fairytale atmosphere. However, its surface was covered in a layer of ice, giving it an uncomfortably cold aura. In fact, the name of this building was about as far from a fairytale as one could get.

Its name was the Frozen Prison.

All of Nazarick's enemies were locked up here.

Ainz pushed open the frozen main gate. Though it was covered in a thick layer of ice, the gate still opened easily, as though it were welcoming a visitor. A wave of cold air washed over them in the instant the gate opened. This was because the interior of the Prison was colder than even the freezing environs outside.

Ainz's passive skill [Undead Blessing] allowed him to sense all the undead lurking within the compound. Since it was annoying, Ainz disabled the skill in order to ignore the presence of the undead as he walked down the freezing, blue-white passage. People without countermeasures against movement impairment might end up tripping and falling on the completely frozen-over corridor.

The various undead bowed reverently before vanishing, returning to where they stood ready to meet any intruders, as he reached to the room of Nigredo.

Ainz reached a hand toward the wall, and a pale-white hand reached back out, depositing a doll to her hand. It was a baby doll, which was about the same size as an actual baby. Ainz accepted the doll, and looked it over without averting his eyes.

"How revolting."

The doll was a caricature of a human infant, its distorted features resembling a Cupid doll. Its large, round eyes were particularly disgusting. Ainz furrowed his nonexistent brows and directed his gaze to the end of the corridor. There was a large fresco there, painted on a wall which contained a door.

He saw a mother and her baby. It was a painting of a mother gently cradling her child.

If that were all, it would have been a beautiful painting. However, the passage of time had worn away at the paint, turning it into a hideous sight. In particular, one could no longer see the shape of the baby itself. All that remained was something which looked like a corpse.

Ainz pushed open the door, which slid open with no sound or resistance — and he was greeted by the sound of crying babies.

It was not just the sound of one or two voices. Nor was it the result of an echo.

Tens, hundreds of crying voices fused into one and reached Ainz's ears. However, he could not see any babies in the room.

Still, although he could not see them, they were definitely there.

In this empty room, bare of all furniture, there was a cradle, and a woman gently rocked it.

Though Ainz had entered the room, the woman in the black mourning clothes remained silent, caring only for the cradle she was rocking. Her face could not be seen because her long black hair completely covered it up.

"It's should be time to begin, No?"

As though on cue, the woman's movements froze. Then, she reached her hands into the cradle, and gently retrieved the baby within. No, that was not a real baby, but a baby doll.

"It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong."

She shook it forcefully and then cast it aside with all her strength. The doll shattered into pieces when it hit the wall.

"My baby, my baby, my baby, my babyyyyyyy—!"

A sound of grinding teeth came from the woman, and with that, the crying noises from the floor and ceiling grew louder. Soon, the source of the sound revealed itself, and lumps of flesh which resembled translucent babies emerged.

"To think Tabula Smaragdina-san put so many monsters in here… how much money did he spend on this?"

These squirming masses of flesh which resembled infants were close to level twenty, and they were called Carrion Babies.

In games like YGGDRASIL, one could place pop monsters within dungeons by paying the appropriate in-game or real-world currency. However, they would not come back to life after being destroyed, so they were more of a luxury to players. Those players that did not focus on roleplaying would not emplace such monsters.

The fact that he had put in so many Carrion Babies here, despite their low levels, was a testament to the meticulous nature of Tabula Smaragdina.

Just as Ainz was starting to be impressed, the woman produced a large pair of scissors from somewhere and gripped them tightly. A keen gaze looked out from her unkempt hair, directed at Ainz and Albedo.

"You, you, you, you, took, took, took, took, my baby, my baby, my baby, my babyyyyyyyyy—!"

"You really resemble your little sister."

Muttered Ainz under his breath, however the woman heared him. The woman seemed to take that voice as some sort of provocation and broke into a run, her killing intent driving her as swiftly as the wind. The woman in the black mourning clothes took unnaturally large strides as she charged, closing the distance to them in but a few steps. The woman stabbed forcefully at Ainz with her scissors—

"Your child is here."

—And as Ainz presented the doll to the woman, her movements froze immediately, as though someone had pressed the stop button on her. She put her scissors away, and slowly accepted the doll.

"Ohhhhh~"

She cradled her beloved child with infinite compassion, as though she would never let it go. Then, she gingerly placed the baby back in the cradle, before turning her face, shrouded as it was by her long hair, to Ainz.

"Momonga-sama. I trust you have been well?"

"It's been a while, Nigredo. You seem… yes, I am glad you have not changed."

The reason why Ainz could calmly handle this chain of events was because he had witnessed this madness before, in the game.

He remembers how scared he was at that moment, but not just him as the other members of the guild, that were also there, screamed like little girls, except for- ironically- the girls, that tried to kill Nigredo with their full power, and Tabula that was trying to stop them to do it as he laughed like a mad man. It felt quite nostalgic now when he looked back on it.

If one said that Albedo was the incarnation of his love for gap moe, then Nigredo would be the character that represented Tabula Smaragdina's love for horror movies.

Although he wasn't a bad person by any stretch of the word, he was clearly quite a character. Under normal circumstances, he was a rational man, but the more he got into something, the more he began revealing his true nature. As he recalled that guild member from the past, Nigredo brushed away the long hair which covered her face, revealing her true visage.

Perhaps she felt that covering her face was being disrespectful to Ainz, but on the other hand, he would have preferred her to carry on as normal.

Her true face was creepy, to say the least. It had no skin, only exposed muscle. Her mouth had no lips, yet held a beautiful set of teeth. Her eyes shone brightly in the absence of eyelids. An observer might think her beautiful if they looked solely at her eyes or teeth, but taken as a whole, her face inspired nothing but revulsion. That frighteningly ugly face from the depths of a horror movie contorted. It was hard to tell because of the lack of skin, but she still had muscle tissue on her face, unlike Ainz, so one could eventually surmise that she should have been smiling.

"Then, Momonga-sama, how may I—"

"—Ah, my apologies. You were not in the Throne Room so you did not know, but my name is no longer Momonga. I am now Ainz Ooal Gown. Please address me as Ainz from now on."

There was a gasp of surprise, and then Nigredo slowly raised her head:

"I understand, Ainz-sama."

"Then, Nigredo, I came here to seek your help. Could I make use of your abilities?"

"My abilities? Is it alive? Or unliving?"

"They could definitely count as living, I want you to look for these specifications..."

After giving all the details that Etherea had told him, Nigredo immediately complied with the request.

Nigredo raised her thumb playfully before casting a variety of spells. There was quite the variety of them, and Ainz mused that he had heard most of them not long before.

Nigredo was a magic caster, and she was one of the highest-level NPCs in Nazarick. Though one could not tell from looking at her, she had been designed to specialize in divination and information gathering. That was why Ainz had come here to ask for help with locating the three rulers of the forest.

Soon enough — as befitting a person with her skills — Nigredo swiftly announced the results.

"Found the first one, Guu, The Giant of the East."

"Put it on a [Crystal Monitor]."

She cast another spell, and a [Crystal Monitor] appeared, displaying something which looked like a vast expanse of forest. Someone in armor was standing amidst the trees.

Ainz praised her:

"Amazing. You discerned the location of the target with pinpoint accuracy. I'd expect nothing less of a specialized magic cas—"

As the image in the monitor became clearer, the praise vanished.

The Giant of the East's lair... one could see a group of Demi-Humans eating together without manners.

Trolls were giants with long ears and noses. They had very ugly faces and their muscular bodies were as revolting as that of any heteromorphic. They wore what seemed to be tiger-skin clothes their heads emerged from their shoulders. They were nearly three meters tall, stronger than Ogres, and possessed of powerful regenerative abilities. It was said that unless they were killed with fire or acid, they could come back from the dead even after being reduced to scraps of meat.

There were eight Trolls here, and ten Ogres on top of that.

The one which caught Ainz's eye was the Troll standing at the head of these monsters. It was more muscular than the other Trolls, and its ugly face exuded confidence. It was better equipped than the other Trolls too. It wore leather armor which looked like it had been sewn together from several animal hides. Its mighty arms bore a greatsword which was larger than the ones which Ainz wanted to use in his guise as an adventurer. The greatsword seemed to be magical, and the central fuller oozed a slippery liquid towards its edge.

What sort of Troll was he? Ainz studied the Giant of the East carefully.

Trolls were highly adaptable monsters. They varied greatly according to their environment. For instance, there were Volcano Trolls who lived in volcanoes and who were resistant to fire. There were Sea Trolls who were adept at swimming in the ocean and could breathe underwater. There were Mountain Trolls, who lived in the mountains and were especially strong. There were also Toll Trolls, rare trolls who lived under bridges. There was a never-ending variety of mutant species and sub-races like those.

In that case, what was the Troll standing before Ainz specialized in?

Trolls adapted to cavern living were called Cave Trolls. But they looked different from this one.

This was a new species of Troll which he had encountered for the first time in this world ─ this unknown monster kindled Ainz's collector spirit.

"So, this is the Giant of the East... his body is smaller than that of a Mountain Troll... interesting, his muscles and his scars tell me that he has been in a lot of battles before... One could say he was a Troll who had awakened his warrior abilities... this new specie could be really be classified as a War Troll as Etherea-san told before. Well, Nigredo, continue with the next one."

"Understood."

Nigredo made a motion with her hands and the scene in his view of the 'monitor' started to change in a great tunel of 'speed'.

The snake of the West... it was true what his friend had said about him, he really seemed like a very civilized person, at least at first sight.

Indeed, it was a snake. No, to be precise, it had a snake's body. It had an old man's torso from the chest up, but it had a serpentine form below that. It was a heteromorphic monster. Ainz had seen monsters like this in YGGDRASIL before, and so he could immediately state the name of his race- a Naga, a really old one for the matter.

He seemed to be talking to a young Naga with white scales that carried a lance and alongside him there was an Uruk that seemed to make fun of the young Naga, as the latter one suddendly became red, because of something that the Uruk had told about the kid, as the young Naga seemed to be screaming something to the Uruk.

"I see... the last one, Could you?"

"Immediately, Ainz-sama."

Nigredo made the same motions as before as the scene in front of them changed.

The Wise King of the Forest, the Beast of the South... he really looked like a hamster.

From what Ainz could see, it closely resembled a Djungarian Hamster. Its fur was silvery, or rather, snow white, contrasted by its black, round eyes, and its body looked like a gigantic bun.

A smile twisted the face of the magical beast as she started to eat the multiple amount of fruits that seemed to be collected by herself, as she started to move her tail showing how happy she was. There were strange glyphs and symbols on the silvery fur covering its body. It was about the size of a horse, but it was low to the ground, being larger in the horizontal rather than the vertical dimension.

"Okay, with that I think that it's okay, I have to thank you, Nigredo."

"You don't have to, Ainz-sama, being useful for one of the last Supreme Beings is my joy."

"I see... I will take my leave now, take care Nigredo."

Then Ainz teleported himself with the power of the ring to his office.

XXX

XXX

It was a nice thing that he had Aura, so she could track them as he had forgotted to ask their locations- but as he would seem as a bad leader for them, he didn't returned to Nigredo's mansion to ask her their locations that he had forgotten to ask, and the reason why he had went in there the first place.

"Well, let's get going, Shall we?"

All of his four companions- Aura, Sebas, Gul'Dan and Hercule, all of them full equiped, just in case and to show their superiority against these Three Monsters- agreed the words of his lord with a 'Yes', then Aura summoned other two beasts so Gul'Dan and Sebas could ride and keep at the same speed as her Fenrir- that she and her lord were going to ride as he was the fastest beast that was under her command- and her Itzamna- that Hercule was going to ride as he was the biggest of them all, there were also some beasts of Aura behind them.

...

Fenrir crept leisurely through the forest. Neither the branches which stuck out nor the coiling vines hampered Fenrir's movements or the two people on its back. In fact, they seemed to move like incorporeal wraiths, without even disturbing a twig.

This was the effect of one of Fenrir's skills, [Landwalker].

"According to my vassals' recent reports, the Giant of the East's lair seems to be just ahead."

There was no tension in Aura's voice, even in this world of darkness, cut off from the sunlight by the densely-packed trees. Ainz and the others were not like humans, who lacked special visual modes. They took in the darkened forest around them like it was broad daylight.

"Is that so. We would be very lucky if the Giant of the East, the Serpent of the West and the Beast of the South were to gather in the same place. However, that's probably being greedy. If the Serpent of the West is not here, then I'll leave its disposal to you, Aura."

"Yes! I'll do my best! But how shall I deal with these fools who dare make hostile moves on you, Ainz-sama?"

"Let's try communication first."

Aura looked behind herself ─ at Ainz ─ with a puzzled look on her face.

"Eh? Weren't we going to make them swear themselves to us?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to see if he could use his head a little bit and identify us as an extreme threat... but if he doesn't then we will have to go for the aggressive way, that is why Sebas and Hercule are here- aside from the fact that Etherea wanted Hercule to rule them."

Ainz looked at his back, his gaze was locked on Hercule that nodded at Ainz then Ainz continued looking in front of himself.

"We're almost there, Ainz-sama."

"I see. Aura, forgive me, but could you station all the magical beasts you brought along around this region? I'll be making some preparations on my end as well."

Ainz used one of his skills and summoned powerful undead creatures.

A sinister-looking knight appeared, mounted on a pale white horse. More appeared every time Ainz used his skill.

"All right, four ought to be plenty. Now then, Pale Riders. Stand by in the sky, and if anyone tries to flee, capture them."

The Pale Riders indicated their understanding without saying a word, and with a tug on their reins, the pale horses leapt up and galloped into the sky. The Pale Riders discorporated, passed through the tree branches, and flew into the air.

"Alright, we've set up an encirclement. Now all we have to do is appraise them... Remember all, save aggression as the last resource, my aim is to settle this without any combat. I'll try and discuss mutually beneficial topics first."

That was the truth. Ainz was not looking for a fight. While he was perfectly willing to be ruthless if there were benefits to it, that did not meant that he was a cruel person. Ainz would not step on the ants crawling around in his path. A rational dialogue would be best.

Fenrir approached the gap in the forest. It was called a gap in the forest, but the truth was that it was simply a place within the forest where trees did not grow. This area was covered with withered trees, just like the mountainous region around the Evil Tree. There were some areas which ended up as withered forests for special reasons. There were many of those reasons, and in this case it was probably because of monsters. The trees had been felled and scattered everywhere. It would seem someone had tried to build a large structure and failed, and had then thrown the logs around in a fit of rage.

"How laughable. It seems that they wanted to do something similar to the village that the Serpent of the West and his underlings built. They live in caves and don't know how far out of their depth they are, resulting in this sort of thing."

"Indeed. Ainz-sama, their lair is over there."

There was a fissure in the scarred ground, which had been burnt barren.

"...Nobody's standing watch. How careless. Alright, it can't be helped. We'll knock next time."

With the rest by his side, Ainz walked toward the entrance to the underground cave. He peered inside, and it looked like a gentle slope, and the interior seemed quite spacious. The ceiling was high, and it would seem even large creatures could live inside without problems.

'...This reminds me of dungeon delves in YGGDRASIL. Back then, we used to get curious and excited every time we discovered mountain caves and the like.'

If this were in the past, they would have let Tigris Euphrates and people like him lead the way, while Ainz ─ Momonga ─ would follow behind them. Then, they would summon monsters, and in Ainz's case he would have the undead walk ahead of them, allowing them to trigger traps as they forged boldly ahead. This was known as a warrior's disarm, or a summon disarm.

'Those were the good days...'

The memories of the past lightened Ainz's steps, but within a few seconds, his cheery mood vanished.

The stench from below made him wrinkle his nonexistent eyebrows. It was not poison gas, but rather, an odor of beast fat and decay which clouded up the air.

'Is this a stinking gas cloud trap? I don't think these cave dwellers could set such an elaborate trap… perhaps it formed naturally.'

Ainz was undead and did not need to breathe. He was completely immune to gas-vector attacks. Aura and Sebas were also protected by magic items, so if this stench was some sort of attack, it ought to be ineffective, while Hercule was complete immune to any kind of venom no matter how strong it was. That being the case, this was probably just an ordinary stink.

The mere presence of Hercule generated some light and a little bit of heat... they were extremely lucky that the heat coming from Hercule's body didn't generate a chain reaction.

"... Well, Etherea-san was completely right about them saying that they were uncivilized."

"It's as you say, Ainz-sama."

Sebas started to wave his hand, trying to clean the air around himself, before he could try to clean the air around Ainz, he made a motion with his right hand making clear to the Iron Buttler that he didn't required that.

"Yup. Although, that might be a little difficult. Going by the footprints, this cave seems to house several lifeforms of the same kind, but they're all barefooted. The footprints are large, and going by their size, they all seem to be over two meters tall."

"I see… so he must be one of them."

Nobody had stopped walking, and as they descended the slope, they saw two monsters at the base of the slope.

"Ainz-sama, those are… Ogres."

The two Ogres were tearing at something and shoving it into their mouths. A new reek wafted over to Ainz and Aura.

Ainz slowly extended his finger and smiled bitterly. If this were a simple dungeon hack, he would have killed the Ogres quietly, and then advanced forward without making a sound to wipe out all the other enemies; however, his objective this time was different.

"...I'm not here to massacre everyone, so I need to communicate in a friendly manner ─ you Ogres over there, sorry to interrupt your meal."

The two Ogres turned simultaneously to look at Ainz, and then they roared.

The echoes within the cave were intense, and there was no way to accurately judge position, but it would seem a similar howl had come from the depths of the cave.

"Well, this is quite a crude and noisy doorbell... Gul'Dan, Could you please...?"

There was no more need of words as the Uruk started going in front of the group.

"Enuh-my!"

Screamed hoarsely one of the Ogres as it came up to Ainz, and then swung its club at without without a moment's pause... but it never touched the Uruk.

The other Ogre stopped himself to watch in confusion as the one that almost hitted Gul'Dan was stopped by a Green-Blue energy that looked like a haze that covered his whole body, and then the body of the first ogre was thrown to his companion.

─ 'You Can't Judge a Book By Its Cover' that could be the phrase that would perfectly fit for Gul'Dan, his wrinkles, his tired red eyes with eye bags along with his way of walk and that he used a staff to help himself made him look like a defenseless old Uruk... but if he were to put himself erect and took off his black robes, you would look at the tall Uruk- that was almost of 8.5 feet's of tall but as he didn't walked like that he looked smaller, of 7.5 feet's of tall- and if he were to took off of his clothes one could clearly see his great muscles and scars that made him look like an old war veteran- even though he was not specialized in close range combat, Etherea thought that it was a nice detail.

Gul'Dan is one of the strongest NPC of the whole Nazarick, made him to be able to fight at the same level of the Floor Guardians, but he just guarded the room of Etherea, as she also had a personal vault in there as she needed all of her items near to her so she wouldn't had to go for even the smallest thing and waste a lot of time searching.

He didn't had a single point on his racial levels, his whole hundred points were at his job levels, forty of them were on his Alchemist-type jobs so he could help her in her creations or whatever she wanted, as Tabula- in the time that Etherea created Gul'Dan- was somewhat busy. The rest of his points were at aggressive type of Tier Magic. Elementalist-Type Magic, Death-Type magic and he also had some points on a strange kind of 'magic'... well it couldn't be considered like magic, the ones that had this kind of 'magic' were called Espers.

Basically, the fact that , the reason why these kind of jobs weren't considered Tier Magic was because the defensive protection spells against Tier-Magic were useless against Espers.

The reason why these kind of jobs wasn't so used was because of the excessive amount that one spend on their own mana as it was extremely easy to lose control and waste lots of mana, not to mention that this kind of 'magic' could also got in the way while fighting, that was why these kind of jobs were mostly for the NPC.

And that is what Gul'Dan was using now, an Esper-type attack.

"To think that brutes as yourselves would be classified as the same category as myself, but is no use, since I had been created by one of the Supreme Beings, and the one that was referred by the others Supreme Beings as 'The Creator' because of all her powerful creations, but this is still disgusting. My master is here to see your boss, the Giant of the East. Go fetch him and bring him to us... NOW! Don't waste the precious time of a Supreme Being such as Ainz-sama."

Gul'Dan's eyes emitted a green energy that made his eyes look like if his eyes were on fire, a green fire. His thunderous voice made the both Orcs fled in fear into the cave.

"It's no use, they are too dumb to see your strength, Ainz-sama."

Said calmly Gul'Dan as he walked to the side of his master.

There were several animals ─ more of masticated corpses, really ─ where the Ogres had been just now. While their remains were little more than chunks of meat and it was impossible to tell how many there had been, there must have been more than just one or two.

The group detoured around that area as they continued downwards.

"Well, I hoped that at least one of them identify us as menaces and would be calmly be our underlings... but it was as expected of brutes, this means that we will have to go with the aggressive way... Sebas, Hercule, you two know what to do."

The both monks bowed to their lord as they said.

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

The voice of the both was respectful but the voice of Hercule was strange, if you were going to compare it with something it would be the same sound of the fire that coincidently made those noises.

Just then, a horde of monsters emerged from the depths of the cave. All of them were far taller than a human being.

One that had seen many monsters, like Ainz, could quickly identify a common race out of the horde of monsters, Trolls, a pack of Trolls to be more precise. While calling them Giants smacks of false advertising to one.

There were 6 Trolls here, 10 Ogres and 33 Goblins.

The one which caught Ainz's eye was the Troll standing at the head of these monsters. It was more muscular than the other Trolls, and its ugly face exuded confidence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Giant of the—"

"─What are you doing here, skeleton?!"

The Overlord was only halfway through his words when a thunderous voice filled the cave and drowned him out. The Giant of the East took a step forward.

"First of all, let me get this straight; I am not a Skeleton. I wish to correct that mistake of yours."

"What are you, if not a Skeleton? The king of the eastern lands, Gu, permits you to state your name!"

"─Gu?"

Ainz had no idea what he was talking about for a moment. He thought that it was some kind of title, like a King or a Chief, and it was only after a while that he realized it was the Troll's name.

"I see, so your name is Gu. Pardon my delayed introduction; my name is Ainz Ooal Gown."

At that moment, laughter filled the cavern.

"Fuafuafuafua! A coward's name! A soft and weak name, unlike my strong and mighty name!"

The other Trolls laughed distastefully in response to those words.

Then their laugher was stopped by a strong stomp that made the earth tremble, the monsters were shocked by this but before any of them could search it's origin- the source- Hercule said with annoyance:

"You dare to speak in such a manner to the name of our great lord!"

The monsters covered their eyes, as the flames and heat that came out from the Golem became more and more intense. Hercule started to walk forward Guu- that didn't covered himself from the flare of the Golem, as his underlings took some steps behind from the fear of his voice like fire and ashes.

"What are you weaklings doing here?! Come to feed me? Bones are delicious and crunchy! I'll eat you starting from the skull of your weak and pathe-!"

His words were suddenly stopped as the right hand of the gauntlet of Hercule grabbed the left arm- the one that was holding his sword at that moment- of Guu and ripped it off in a quick movement, Guu didn't even had time to react as Hercule quickly positioned his big hand on the large, completely open wound, before it fired a stream of blood that could possibly soil the clothes of his lord, or even worse, his lord himself with his stinking blood.

Guu suddenly raised his voice in pain as his wound closed due to the extreme heat of the hands of Hercule, but the voice of the Giant of the East was suddenly shut by the hot hand of Hercule.

The reason of why was Guu in so much pain, although he had been in far worst damage, was because of some of the passives of Hercule that increased the damage- and, in this world, it also increased the pain- of the enemy that Hecule hurted.

"Who allowed _you_ to scream?... Who allowed _you_ to talk?... Who allowed you to say the name of our lord in such a manner?..." Hercule let the body of the troll fall as the underlings of the Giant of the East started to fall on their knees with their eyes wide open without their little minds being able to process what was happening.

Guu had been unbeatable almost all his life, they all had witnessed his mighty strength capable of breaking or cutting almost everything that he has encountered with the ease that one had to breath, yet... here he was, completely defeated with his mouth unable to free a noise that showed how much in pain he was.

The underling of the Giant of the East started to hear a noise... a similar noise to the one that is made when a rock is been broken, they looked to the source... it was Hercule, that was cracking his neck slowly, his eyes flared an immense orange-yellow flame, and then Hercule said:

"The only one that will decide your fate is Ainz-sama, so... you should watch carefully your words, you worm... now, Who will accept the merciful offer of my lord and my mother and bend to the supreme ones?"

In their fear, they all obeyed like puppets to the words like fire of the Golem and knelt in front of Ainz, even Guu that was fighting with all his power to don't pass out in front of the strongest being.

And, in chorus, they all said:

"We ask for the mercy of the supreme ones."

After they said that, Hercule stood aside Ainz and knelt before him.

Two red flames flared inside the eye sockets of the Overlord as he analyzed what had happened and what words he would use... he opened his mouth and said:

"From this day until the end of your days you will serve me and Nazarick with all your power without question, you're now our soldiers... Do you disagree the idea?"

The only one that talked was the Giant of the East that said:

"The w-weak ben' in fron' of the stron'... We're at ur service, Ainz-sama."

His words were weak unlike the strength that he had when he had insulted Ainz's name, his face was pale showing how much in pain he had been through.

"... Sebas, Hercule, bring them to the surface and create an acceptable base so they can stay, you can call for the help of Nazarick if you need."

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

Said both almost instantly.

"So, our job is done here... Aura, Gul'Dan, let's go, we still have much to do."

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX  
**

Ainz had attained the maximum level in YGGDRASIL, level one hundred. When he came to the world, his excess XP bar was around ninety percent full. It was just a hunch, but since his other abilities were intact, the concept of levels should exist in this world as well. The question now was whether he could obtain that remaining ten percent of the experience bar and reach level one hundred and eleven.

To some extent, he had an answer to this question.

He could not become stronger. This was as powerful as he was going to get... at least at normal methods because if he were going to use the items that Etherea made with this Wild Magic then he could be as strong as a Dungeon Boss, exaggerating.

Ainz's might was one which could no longer grow, but their weakness could be an unfathomable source of strength.

If there were no limits on the inhabitants of this world, if they could surpass the maximum level of one hundred in YGGDRASIL, then Ainz and the vassals of the Great Tomb of Nazarick would not be able to defeat them.

... Or if he could make strong individuals to the side of Nazarick and give them all the aid that he and Nazarick could then his enemies would be the one in trouble.

After all- even though Nazarick was one of the strongest guilds in the matter of defenses- there were still strong individuals that could give Nazarick a bad time, especially if they had one of the twenty strongest WCI, or even worse, if all of those people that had WCI would forge an alliance to end Nazarick, like in the past, but this time he didn't knew if the Ressurection Magic could work in players, or worse his unborn children, he couldn't risk Etherea or one of Nazarick test something like that.

So he needed to know if they could learn Martial Arts using as a base the skills that the NPC of Nazarick had, it would be great, and as Sebas and Hercule had a job similar to be a Master of those kinds of things maybe the underlings of the Giant of the East and the Giant of the East himself would learn them in the version of this world, the Martial Arts.

Or so he hoped.

His theory of that Martial Arts came from the skills of YGGDRASIL came after Etherea mentioned that they could, most probably, not be the first ones in this world so maybe one of the players that came to this world could have tried teach them how to use Skills and, maybe, that is how they learned how to make Martial Arts, after all, everything had it's origin.

Then it came the problem of how to make the inhabitants of this world gain experience faster. In YGGDRASIL, one could simply kill some NPC and gain experience but here one could be able to train in order to make himself stronger, so he needed to test that in order to see which method was faster.

... The question was, What to do?

He couldn't just summon thousands of undead and that they go unnoticed by everyone, if he did then someone could, maybe, be able to discover them.

He also hoped that the players that came to this world weren't... aggressive against them, as if some of their enemies were to recognize his name he had to increase the military strength of Nazarick, but he couldn't just let Etherea use [Gift of Power] in every single being of this world so...

That's it! Maybe he could create Dungeons like the ones of YGGDRASIL and made them able to became stronger by also asking the Chief Blacksmith to create strong weapons- at least for this world- for the conquerors of the Dungeon, and, after they leave this created Dungeon, the NPC that protect it would just re-spawn... obviously he couldn't let everyone enter to that Dungeon as it was a really risky method... but he had to try it!

Ainz moved his head side to side stopping spacing out from his thoughts.

His eyes locked themselves on the small figure of Aura. He had asked Gul'Dan to go ahead of them and inspect the village of the serpent while they were looking for the Wise King of the Forest.

"Ainz-sama, I am sorry if what I say will anger you but... are these so called three monsters that important? If they all are at the same level of that Troll then they seem pretty weak for me."

"I'm doing this because they might have some value as they are the rulers of this forest so it will be easier for us to control the complete forest if we make them our underlings. I suppose you could call this seizing an opportunity?"

"You're so kind, Ainz-sama."

"Is… is that so? I feel that only the worthy deserve my kindness ─ followed by those who belong to Nazarick… also they could be really useful as guinea pigs."

"I see."

Aura faced forward once more. Ainz looked at the back of her head ─ which was covered in silky golden hair ─ and his eyes roved down. His eyes passed over her slender back, and then they focused on his hands ─ which were wrapped around her slender waist.

'She's so slim; are children's waists all so thin?'

Ainz was going to be a father so he was curious and he could not resist the urge to pat her waist, like he was inspecting her.

Before Aura could say anything. Ainz raised his hand to lightly pat her back. However, he did not use much force because he was mounted on Fenrir.

However, Aura jumped up and suddenly jerked around.

"Uwaaaah! What… what is it, Ainz-sama?!"

Her face was very red that became even redder after she noticed the new look of her lord.

In fact, it was so red that even someone without dark vision might be able to see how red it was.

"Ah, it's nothing, I just thought your waist was very thin. Have you been eating well? You're equipped with items that negate the need for eating and drinking but you can still eat, right?"

"I… I can. I won't gain any magical enhancements from doing so, but I can still eat."

In games like YGGDRASIL, humanoids and demihumans had designated lifespans, and in turn they could grow; conversely, heteromorphs had no maximum lifespans and so they would stop aging after a certain period. If that character aspect had carried over to this world, then Aura and Mare would slowly grow older. Ainz did not want their growth to be affected because they had not received proper nutrition as children.

While his companions were not around, the growth of these kids was Ainz's responsibility.

"You need to eat well, okay."

"Yes! I'll eat well and make Shalltear regret it!"

Ainz had no idea why Shalltear had suddenly come up, but he did not inquire into it.

"...Items that remove the need for eating and drinking might affect growth, so depending on the situation, perhaps you should swap them out for other items. Growing up… perhaps one day, you two will have lovers of your own…"

Aura and Mare were very cute children, and when they grew up, they would surely be very handsome and beautiful. Ainz imagined men and women of all sorts confessing their love to them ─ although, Ainz had never had experiences like those, so what he imagined had all come from TV shows.

"Eh? It's still too early for that, Ainz-sama. I'm only 70."

"I… I see, you're right. You're still young. Well, anyway, Aura, who do you like most in Nazarick? What's your type?"

While Ainz had no true experience in love, he still got a little jealous whenever he saw dashing lads and pretty girls being all lovey-dovey on the roadside. However, Ainz was sure that he could genuinely wish the NPCs well if it were them.

"I like you the most, Ainz-sama."

"Haha, well, that's good to hear."

Ainz was quite happy to hear such flattery from a young child like Aura. He loved the children/NPCs very much, and how could he not be pleased to hear that they liked him too?

"Then, who do you like the most, Ainz-sama? Who do you like the most between Albedo and Shalltear?"

Aura knew that if she putted her mistress as one of the options, his lord would definitely say that he liked the most Etherea. At least that was the reasoning of the little dark elf as she had heared in the past that her creator, Bukubuku Chagama, talking with some of the Supreme Beings about 'When were those two going to accept their feeling once for all?!'

At the end, his brother- Peroroncino- managed to calm her down saying that 'They just needed some time' among many other things that him and the other Supreme Beings said in order to make her stay with her mouth shut so she wouldn't just go and say what Etherea and Ainz felt for each other.

Ainz tilted his head to the side before he closed his both eyes and gave a smile to the tomboy before saying:

"Haha. Well now, I have to say I like you very much, Aura."

"─Eh?"

Ainz caressed Aura's head from behind. The soft strands of her hair fell from between his fingers.

"─Eh?!"

'Should I start considering the problem of education? If there are Dark Elf schools, should I send Aura and Mare there to study so they can grow into good adults? What would Bukubukuchagama-san think if she were here? But still, schools… school love comedies… Peroroncino-san once raved about it before, and he said he wanted to make a Nazarick Gakuen with Suuraatan-san. Where did the data for that go? There is also the matter of my children though... maybe Aura and Mare could study alongside them─'

"─Eh─!"

"What is it? You're being too loud, Aura."

"Ah! I… I'm sorry. There is something that is coming closer to our position."

"It's fine, there's no need to apologize. Leaving that aside, about the future─"

"The… the future?"

"Y-yes. Is something the matter? You look flustered… did something happen?"

"No… not at all, it's nothing. Yes. Um. You were talking about the future?"

"Oh, yes. I was thinking that if there was a kingdom of Dark Elves, it might be worth paying them a visit, and at that time, you ought to come along too."

"Eh? ...Ah, yes… of course! So that was what you meant by the future. I get it! Please allow me to accompany you ─ It's coming closer."

"I see."

After he said those words, he heard something similar to the sound of steel meeting steel, and Fenrir suddenly stopped his pace and faced the one that tried to attack them.

He saw a long, serpentine tail slowly retreat behind a tree.

'Its tail attacks like a bullwhip. However, judging by the sound of the impact, that tail must be as hard as metal… its attack radius of over twenty meters will be hard to deal with, but how does it live with a tail like that?'

"How spectacular; to think thou could endure the blow of this one. Perhaps this is the first time this one hath encountered a foe possessed of such prowess."

The individual kept talking, not noticing the appearance of the ruler of Nazarick.

"Then, oh trespasser upon mine demesne. Shouldst thou decide to quit the field, this one shall not pursue thee, in honor of thine magnificent defense… what say thee?"

"…What a foolish question. Of course I plan to defeat you for my own gain… speaking of which, are you so insecure about your appearance that you have to hide in the shadows? Or are you shy by nature?"

"…What a wild tongue thou hast, oh trespasser! Now behold this one's mighty form! Stare with eyes wide and tongue tied, and tremble in dread and awe!"

The Wise King of the Forest slowly emerged from the trees, revealing its body to him.

The Wise King of the Forest shrank the distance between them with a small jump and—.

"Geh—!"

It flipped over and bared its belly while wailing:

"…A horrible monster here!"

These words seem to have bothered Aura a bit but Ainz managed to calm her down, or at least stop her from doing what Ainz believed that she wanted to do.

Ainz grabbed his head, all the strength fleeing his body. Maybe he should have presented himself in one of his not-so-scary-looking forms.

In a stern tone, Ainz scolded the Wise King:

"…That's enough clowning around from you."

"Kihhh! And it talks."

"…I have a question; what is the name of your species?"

"This one is known in thy tongue as the Wise King of the Forest- creepy monster. Apart from that, this one holds no other titles."

"Your species… might they be called Djungarian Hamsters?"

It was true what his friend had said, the Wise King of the Forest really looked a lot like a Djungarian Hamsters. Its fur was silvery, or rather, snow white, contrasted by its black, round eyes, and its body looked like a gigantic bun.

Of course, hamsters did not have such long tails, not did they grow larger than a human being. However, those two factors aside, he honestly could not think of any other animal which could compare. Fully a hundred out of a hundred people would agree that it was a hamster. Well, a giant Djungarian Hamster. Maybe a mutant Djungarian Hamster, or something like that?

It tilted its adorable head — it did not seem to have a neck — and the Wise King of the Forest sniffed at the air before speaking again:

"This… this one hath lived in solitude all mine life. This one canst not answer thee, for this one knowst not of this one's… or dost thou imply that thou knowst of this one's species?"

"Um… er… I guess, sort of… one of my former friends once kept a creature which was similar to you…"

Ainz recalled that friend of his, and how that friend had not logged onto YGGDRASIL for about a week because that friend's pet Djungarian Hamster had died.

Behind him, Aura quietly went, "Ohhhh," probably because she had learned something about one of the Forty One Supreme Beings.

"What!? To think beings like this one would be raised as pets!"

The Wise King of the Forest puffed up its cheeks.

Ainz had no idea whether it was unhappy or trying to intimidate him, or something else. The only thing Ainz could be sure of was that it was definitely not eating as he had saw her eating fruits and vegetables... or maybe she was omnivore. Even though he was secure that all the beings in Nazarick could take down this giant hamster, his unborn child couldn't, so he had to be aware of every step that this hamster took once he was on the side of Nazarick.

"Hm… This one prays thee enlighten me on that matter. This one is a living being and must procreate. If others of this one's breed exist, then this one must go forth and multiply, lest this one become a failure as a living being."

"…Er, it wasn't as big as you, anyway."

"Be that as it may… perchance it was a juvenile?"

"…No, even fully grown, it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand."

With a vague sense of sadness, the Wise King of the Forest's whiskers drooped down.

"Indeed, that is quite a stretch… this one must pass the years in solitude, after all…"

"…If you were a more impressive looking species it wouldn't be so bad… but you're a hamster. I do sympathize with your circumstances, but if there were others like you, your numbers would increase without end and the world might end up being destroyed…"

The Wise King of the Forest twitched her whiskers. While its eyes were the same shiny black as always, there seemed to be some anger- forgetting every sense of fear that she had before- in her tone:

"What an outrage! Increasing the numbers of one's species is important! And this one hath lived without companionship all mine life! 'Tis only natural to desire others of mine kind!"

"Oh… um… well, that's certainly true… forgive me, I misspoke…"

Ainz recalled his comrades from Ainz Ooal Gown and apologized. Although, he felt terribly mixed up about remembering his friends after being lectured by a hamster and then apologizing to it.

"…Think naught of it. This one grants thee mine forgiveness. Then, let us abandon this idle banter and show each other our fatal resolve. Listen well… oh trespasser who hath profaned mine demesne, offer thy life as this one's sustenance!"

"Er… um…"

Ainz felt his motivation draining away.

Even if that cute appearance was just a facade, he still could not bring himself to fight it in earnest. No matter how you looked at it, having the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick duel a giant hamster was just sad.

"Oh — but know thou that being outnumbered is no handicap for this one?"

"…I can't do something as embarrassing as fighting a hamster two-on-one."

Ainz got off the big pet of Aura and stood in front of the hamster.

"Regret not thy decision! Now bear the charge of this one!"

The massive body forcefully kicked off the earth with a mighty bang, and lunged at Ainz.

The flying tackle of the Wise King of the Forest's massive body would have tossed any ordinary person of this world away.

However an invisible 'wall' prevented the rodent from hitting him, making the hamster jump backwards due to the impact as, in middle air, she said:

"Well done! But how about this? [Charm Species]."

Mind-affecting effects were useless against the undead. Ignoring his opponent's magical attack, Ainz simply stood there knowing that he would not receive any kind of effect from a spell like that.

"[Create Greater Item]!"

Once Momonga cast the spell, his body was sheathed in a suit of engraved full plate armor. It glowed darkly, and its surface was covered in gold and silver patterns. It looked very expensive. The reason of why he had done this was that he needed to completely test the ability of the Wise King and as his physical attack power was around that of a level thirty warrior, in YGGDRASIL terms, it would be more than enough to handle a battle against this rodent.

Ainz swung both his greatswords.

There was a sound of clashing metal again, and Ainz's swords had been deflected.

Ainz narrowed his eyes under his helmet.

While that had only been a probing attack, the Wise King of the Forest had deflected that strike with its skin. It would seem that its hide was harder than most metals.

Was it not soft and fluffy fur? It was quite surprising, but Ainz chased away these thoughts which had no place in a battle.

"Not bad… very suitable for melee combat training."

Ainz was certain that as long as he went all-out, he could definitely defeat this opponent. Although he had to stay alert, it was still good practice for being a frontliner.

Ainz continued swinging his twin greatswords, and the Wise King of the Forest continued its adroit deflection of his blows. Then another glyph on its body lit up, and it cast a spell.

"[Blindness]."

Unlike the previous [Charm Species], this non-mind-affecting spell of blindness could potentially have affected Ainz. However, Ainz had a racial skill which rendered him immune to low tier magic. Therefore, the spell vanished without ever taking effect.

'A different symbol lit up when it used that spell… it seems the symbols on its body represent the spells it can use…'

There were spellcasting monsters in YGGDRASIL. While the numbers of spells they could use varied greatly according to their level and species, as a rough guideline, they could use about eight kinds of magic. Similarly, the Wise King of the Forest had roughly eight kinds of tattoos on its body, so Ainz felt like he was fighting a monster from YGGDRASIL.

The Wise King of the Forest did not notice its spell had been resisted, and attacked with its forepaws. Ainz blocked with the greatsword in one hand and countered with the greatsword in his other.

He thought of past battles alongside his friends.

Touch Me, who wielded a sword and shield and was one of the greatest warriors in YGGDRASIL. Nishiki Enrai, who bore the twin kodachis named Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, and boasted the highest attack power in the guild. The man also known as No Second Strike — although that was not actually the case — wielding the twin nodachis known as God-Slaying Slash Emperor and Takemikazuchi Mk 8, Warrior Takemikazuchi.

I can't let my mind wander in combat. Although there's certainly enough leeway for it, I can't be careless… even if my opponent is a hamster…

He imagined the countless sword strokes his companions had made, and Ainz attacked continuously, trying his best to reproduce those moves. At the same time, he used the greatsword in his left hand to intercept the Wise King of the Forest's counterattacks.

Both sides went back and forth, neither side being able to strike a decisive blow, until Ainz's greatsword finally breached the Wise King of the Forest's defense.

"What!?"

The scent of fresh blood followed the sensation of the greatsword piercing into flesh. The greatsword in his right hand grazed the hide of the Wise King of the Forest, sending hairs flying.

He planned to continue his assault with his left-hand greatsword, but the Wise King of the Forest sensed it was at a disadvantage and leapt away, landing about ten meters away from Ainz.

'I've heard hamsters escape their nests by jumping, but I've never seen one retreat before.'

Just as Ainz began losing himself in thought after battling the giant hamster, the Wise King of the Forest lowered its body.

Ainz watched his opponent's movements in surprise.

'What does it plan to do at that range? If it's a charge like just now, then I'll just hold my sword out to let it kill itself… but it's most likely that it's going to use another spell.'

The Wise King of the Forest curled its tail up behind it, but judging by its length, it probably shouldn't be able to reach —

"— No, that's not it!"

Ainz realised that he had miscalculated.

The tail strike at the beginning had come from a long distance away. In other words, he was still in range of the tail attack.

As expected, the tail swung in a huge, sweeping arc, speeding at Ainz with its surprising length. Ainz blocked it with his right-hand greatsword… and his eyes went wide with surprise. This was because the tail had turned at a right angle, using the greatsword as a fulcrum of sorts.

"!"

He swung his greatsword to the side, aiming to cast away the tail which was on his sword. However, he was a moment too late, and the tail scraped the back plate of his armor, sending an impact through his body.

Due to a racial skill, an attack like this would not have hurt Ainz even if the tail had struck him dead on. However, if one thought of this as a first-person shooter game, then he had made a great mistake.

"Now, we are one for one."

A mere hamster — anger rose inside him.

Then, let me try a ranged attack of my own.

Having decided this, Ainz firmly gripped his right-hand greatsword. As Ainz was preparing his attack, the Wise King of the Forest spoke, with heartfelt respect:

"That armor… 'tis truly amazing. Nay, thy strength and swordplay are both breathtaking to behold—"

"That's… enough."

Speaking with a cold, crystal clear voice, Ainz pointed his right-hand greatsword at the Wise King of the Forest and activated his skill.

"[Despair Aura V]".

Since its instant death effect was too strong, he decided to reduce its potency and instead activated 「Despair Aura I's」 fear effect.

A cold, soul-chilling vapor gusted out from Ainz

The moment that mass of cold air washed over the Wise King of the Forest, every single one of its hairs stood on end, and it rolled over with surprising speed. All he could see was its silvery fur, and its soft, defenseless belly.

"Craven! This one yields to thee!"

"…Ah… in the end it was just a beast…"

As he muttered tiredly in response, Ainz walked over to the Wise King of the Forest, observing its vulnerable belly, and then considered what he should do next.

"Shall we kill it?" a cheery voice rang out.

Ainz turned, and faced Aura as he returned to his usual outfit.

"If you kill it, I'd like its hide. It looks like it would make a great pelt…"

Ainz lowered his head and looked straight at the Wise King of the Forest, who was looking at him with moist, tear-filled eyes. Its whiskers twitched as it waited fearfully for its future to be decided.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. If you are willing to serve me, I will spare your life."

"Th-Thank you very much! This one shall offer absolute fealty to thee for the gift of this one's life! The life of the Wise King of the Forest shall be an offering to the great and scary monster, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

Aura looked at the Wise King of the Forest, who had jumped up and was frantically pledging its loyalty. There seemed to be something like regret in Aura's eyes.

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX  
**

Ainz didn't knew if his last actions were proper for him as the ruler of Nazarick.

The fact that he had let that Guu mock of his name, the name that the last of his comrades had trusted him with and the name that united all his comrades, even though Hercule put him in his place without killing him.

Ainz let out a sigh as he thought about leaving this matter for later and focused on another topic.

Was he truly deserving to own the name that united his comrades under the same flag? In the past, he had also made himself this question when he had been chosen as the master of the Guild... in the past, the one who cheered him up was the brother of Etherea, Saito Yuu, and ironically the one that had wanted for him to carry the name of Ainz Ooal Gown was her sister, Saito Mei, that was also in the same avatar.

He wanted to leave that matter but there were always consequences for every single one of their actions... he only hoped that the consequences were not going to be bad for them.

After finally managing to change the topic, Ainz remembered their discussion for the fact that she had done something EXTREMELY important without his permission, specifically, when she mentioned her brother.

Nostalgic and sadness soddenly filled the non-existant heart of Ainz... and Aura noticed.

"Is something wrong, Ainz-sama?"

Asked the small tomboy as she looked at him with a tilt of her head to the side.

"No, it's just that... I couldn't help to remember the old days when all our comrades were together."

"O-Oh, I see."

Ainz immediately noticed her sudden change of mood, he opened his jaw slightly while the two red orbs reappeared inside his eye sockets.

"... I'm sorry."

Aura's eyes became extremely similar to two big plates due to the shock of hearing these words.

"A-A-A-A-Ainz-sa-sama, do-do-don't—!"

Her words were suddendly stopped when she felt the gentle caress of her master on her hair, she looked to his master to meet his eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, Aura, but no matter what words would you use, I know from the deepest bottom of my heart... that you are lying to me because, like a child that misses his mother..." Ainz started to pass his bony fingers from the top of her head to her chin. "You miss Bukubuku Chagama with your soul."

A lonely tear came down from her left eye, that was quickly cleaned by her lord that pulled out of nothing a handkerchief... just for her.

Aura had only one thought on her mind: Her master was amazing. She had always knew it but her beliefs and the words that Demiurge had said about Ainz had strengthened by these words. For one to read her so easily like if she were an open book.

"I apologize again, for me to have touched such a... sensible topic, was very despicable of myself."

"No, I should be the one that is apologizing in this moment, Ainz-sama, to show so much weakness in front of my lord—"

"Showing your feeling isn't a weakness, actually, it really makes me happy to see how much you love your creator... but, again, I apologize for having touched such a sensible topic when I was trying to say that I was personally thinking about the brother of Etherea-san."

Aura's mouth formed an 'o' in surprise for the mention of the Supreme Being known as the 'Aspect of Power'. Actually, she never understood his case completely as it was somewhat complicated, at least for her, to understand... but there was one thing that she understood, as well as the rest of Nazarick, he would never return as he... 'passed out to the next life' as his sister- that had another body and name in that time- said.

That had been like an earthquake for all the denizens of Nazarick, a clear message for them: The Supreme Beings were getting bored of them.

"Why were you thinking about the 'Aspect of Power', Ainz-sama?"

"... I was just thinking of what would have he said about this situation."

"Oh!... Ainz-sama, I'm sorry if I anger you but... Why did he abandoned us as well as the others Supreme Beings?"

"Aura... They didn't abandoned, it's just that... they had some things to do that they had postponed because of the time that they had spent in Nazarick, and as Nazarick had been transported to another world... Anyways, you had asked why the brother of Etherea-san had leaved us, well, the answer is that he... died."

Auras's eyes started to be very alike to two big plates as Fenrir reduced his speed.

'Dead! But, all the Supreme Beings are... Supreme! How could they-... Wait, then maybe what Demiurge had said was... true, maybe they're all... dead, even Bukubuku Chagama-sama.'

The sudden world of Aura had been shaken. 'If they were not invincible then, Ainz-sama and Etherea-sama could also... die?!'

Aura didn't knew what to say, so Ainz kept talking as he saw that Aura didn't had anything to say.

"All of us had been shocked like you for his sudden depart, but the one that had suffered the most for his departure was Etherea-san... to put you in situation, when Ehterea-san was not at YGGDRASIL she worked as a doctor... if you want to know what a doctor is, well... you could say that she was like a Priest that didn't used magic to heal, instead she used her knowledge.

At first, I doubted that she was truly a doctor as she acted like a teenager but she indeed was... Anyways, she always had extremely bad luck on her patients at the emergency station, so much bad lick she had that she even started calling her patients and the familiars of her patients 'bosses0 for how annoying they were... in one of her guards of the night, she received a patient in critical condition... that patient was her brother, that had received multiple fatal injuries of bullets, the fact that he was still alive was a miracle that filled the heart of Etherea with hope and anguish...

the operation went good but, right after the operation ended, the heart of his brother started failing so, in a desperate way of trying to keep him alive, she gave a direct cardiovascular massage to his heart... But , he didn't made it... his heart stopped when her hands were still on his heart...

Enough talk, we should focus on our following event."

"Y-Yes, Ainz-sama!"

Said Aura as she looked again to the front as Fenrir was speeding up.

'I had talked too much!'

It wasn't that Ainz didn't trusted Aura, it was just that it was private information.

Ainz looked at the front, trying to think in another thing... until he got finally an idea.

'The Re-Estize Kingdom seems like the best option of where to create the Dungeons, as I can also make a name by myself in my cover as an adventurer by conquering the future Dungeons... but then, there is also the thing of the strengh of the monsters inside the dungeons, I can't make the avarage monsters of the dungeons of a higher level than 30, as it seems that that is the limit of the strongest ones in here, maybe I can make the final boss of around level 50 or 55... I will decide that later.

Then there is the thing of what summons should I use... the options are the beasts of Aura, Undeads, Angels, Elementals, Golems, Infernals, Demons, Insectoids... I cannot ask Aura to show her stronger summons than level 30 and that would be complicated as her pets are all of level higher than 40, and the maximum level that we can use of summons are Mid-tier summons, that the inhabitants of this world considers them as legendary.

I have to also test about what had changed upon our arrival to this world as in YGGDRASIL, for example, the necromancy, for what Etherea told me before, the way that Fluder summoned the Death Knight was completely different of the way that I summoned in YGGDRASIL so I need to test my necromancy later.

Then there is the thing about how to create this Dungeon and how to maintain it, maybe I can try to create a similar thing to the spawned-NPC of Nazarick in the Dungeons, then I could use a Cash Item to create the Dungeon... maybe I can hide it by creating a floating Dungeon... yeah, that sounds nice, and there we can create the appearance of the Dungeon without any problem. Then, I send some NPC that discreetly creates a portal to the floating Dungeon, a really flashy portal that calls the attention of everyone so no one keeps that Dungeon as a national secret or something like that.

There is also the thing of the rewards for conquering one of the future Dungeons... wait, if I remember well Etherea-san had some skills that were able to transform everything, even organic things, into light metals- from copper to adamantine- maybe I could ask her to use those skills in order to obtain more materials and money as well as using the Mineral Crabs on her room.

Obviously, if I gave them weapons of YGGDRASIL, although weak ones, I should 'recover' them later.'

Usually these skills was used in order to obtain more money and material, this skill was an Instant-Kill skill that she used- and her brother in the time that he was still alive- when her enemies were at minus 5% of their health and, after she killed them with one of those skills, the enemies had increased drop-rate of rare materials as well as increased experience obtained and a random amount of light metal.

The chance of the instant kill was of a 10% but even if the instant-kill didn't worked the drop-rate and the experience acquired would still be increased but there will not be light metals in the drops of the enemies.

"Ainz-sama, I detect the presence of Gul'Dan and some other being near him, they seems to be waiting for you."

"Really, then speed up, we don't want to make him wait for too long."

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX**

Ainz looked as Gul'Dan, Aura and their summons- along with some others members of Nazarick- helped the tribe of the Serpent of the West to build more suitable homes for the tribe as they were now allies of Nazarick. In a way, they were now a part of Nazarick.

When he had asked Gul'Dan about how he had made them swore loyalty upon him, Gul'Dan said that he just showed his strength by infusing the child of the Serpent with his new founded power, even though that had happened accidently due to the child of the Serpent being so... dumb and attacking Gul'Dan, or at least try.

Guldan put this situation to the advantage of Nazarick and said that what he did was just a fraction of the power of his masters and many other things. Fortunately, his child was alive and he had now the power of Gul'Dan and Etherea in his veins, and a sign of it, was the 'cracks' on his body that showed a green light.

His gaze was directed to the strongest descendent of the Serpent... he was such a rarity, his white scales seemed like white pearls that glow with the sunlight.

If Ainz was right, he had heard about the condition of the young Naga before from Blue Planet, it was called albinism.

In humans is a congenital disorder characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin, hair and eyes. Albinism is associated with a number of vision defects, such as photophobia, nystagmus, and amblyopia. Lack of skin pigmentation makes for more susceptibility to sunburn and skin cancers. In rare cases such as Chédiak–Higashi syndrome, albinism may be associated with deficiencies in the transportation of melanin granules. This also affects essential granules present in immune cells leading to increased susceptibility to infection.

Albinism results from inheritance of recessive gene alleles and is known to affect all vertebrates, including humans. It is due to absence or defect of tyrosinase, a copper-containing enzyme involved in the production of melanin. It is the opposite of melanism. Unlike humans, other animals have multiple pigments and for these, albinism is considered to be a hereditary condition characterised by the absence of melanin in particular, in the eyes, skin, hair, scales, feathers or cuticle.

While an organism with complete absence of melanin is called an albino, an organism with only a diminished amount of melanin is described as leucistic or albinoid.

Ainz could remember that Blue Planet had said that albinism had been extinct since a long time ago in animals as it was a recessive gene from the animals- including Humans- and almost all, if not all, the wild animals had been extinguished several years ago, in the Third World War.

Ainz wished that Blue Planet- and every one of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown- would be here, Blue Planet would had really loved this place, Ainz looked at the sky that was about to show the shiny jewels of the night as the sun started to hide... then he started to think about the last of his friends... by now she was- most probably- awaken and had received the news from-

(Etherea: Ainz, Are you there?)

Talking about the devil... well, the dragon.

(Ainz: Yes, I am)

Even though he answered calmly to her tone without emotions, internally, he was on a new level of fear.

(Etherea: I will meet you at the Round Table)

And with that said she stopped the [Message], making Ainz even more scared and ashamed.

"Aura, Gul'Dan, I will leave the rest to you two."

The two moved their bodies in direction of their master, Gul'Dan agreed to the words of his lord with his head while Aura said lively:

"Don't worry, Ainz-sama, we will leave this place in it's best!"

Ainz nodded to the words of the tomboy and then he casted a [Gate] and leaved that place.

...

Ainz was now in front of the Round Table, his eyes immediately noticed his friend, who was expecting him with her crossed arms and with one of her legs upside the other one while she watched him with her both analytical eyes.

Before he could talk, Etherea said:

"Greeting, Ainz... before we begin to discuss, I would like to see your angelical self."

The [Gate] behind him had closed itself, before Ainz could take a step behind. The tension and the awkwardness of this whole situation mad Ainz think that if he were of flesh and bone, he would probably flood the whole room with his sweat.

Ainz, with his trembling hands, reached to the [Bracelet of Race Changing]- somewhat unnecessary as he could activate it's power without the need of touching it, this had been mostly and unconscious act- and then, he used it's power.

A white light consumed his whole skeletal body and, little by little, it started to appear organs, muscles, veins, flesh and so on, and as he started to gain some height his clothes started to grow alongside him.

And as the flesh reappeared on his body, all the emotions that had been suppressed were now free... when he had first done this, he had felt a great relief... but now was not that case, his embarrassment was so intense that, after the transformation ended, he covered his red face with his both hands as his head looked at the ground, then he inhaled a great amount of air before saying extremely fast:

"IamextremelysorryforhavingdefuledyouandAlbedo,IdidnotevenknewwhatIwasdoinguntilitwasalreadydone,Iamextremelyashamedand

IpromisethatIwilltakefullresoponsabilityformyactions."

Then, he felt how Etherea got up from her seat and started walking towards him.

Every step that she took felt like if a dagger had pierced his heart... multiple times. After some more steps of Etherea, Ainz felt her presence in front of her.

"L-Look at me."

Ainz didn't notice the embarrassment in the tone of her voice, and when Ainz took of his hands from his face and looked at her—

Soft lips, that had a taste similar to a strawberry were pressed against his own lips.

Due to the sudden action of Etherea, Ainz whole angelical body and brain stopped working as the kiss continued for three whole seconds, then she separated her lips for just one second and looked at the eyes of Ainz... her pupils had the shape of a heart... then, Ainz went forward with the kiss.

Ainz was able to taste a variety of flavors from her... Ainz didn't understood what had happened to himself or why he couldn't control his body as the kiss continued for 20 more seconds in which, Ainz got her body close to his and then, as he saw that she was shorter than him, he lifted her up while she wrapped her arms around him before he made her seat on the dark table as their kiss continued.

The both players didn't know how much time had passed since they started to kiss the other.

Hours, days, months, years...

Despite having just passed almost a whole minute and, as they stopped kissing, one could see an almost imperceptible line of saliva and, after they ended, they started panting, one could see how the air that they were exhaling was heavier and hotter.

Ainz looked at her eyes as she did the same... the both could swear that the other's pupìl were now heart-shaped, and then... they regained their consciousness, the both looked at different sides, almost instantly, with completely red face before Ainz started leaving her personal space.

After some awkward second, Etherea started talking:

"W-Well, that was, ummmm... familiar."

Ainz covered the mouth of his red face as he recalled what he had done before and just moments ago.

"I'm so-"

"Don't be, it wasn't you fault and we cannot blame Albedo for what had happened as that was rather... unexpected... well, at least the first one."

Etherea, with a shade of pink on her cheeks, smiled mockingly at Ainz as his face got even redder.

"I didn't knew you were such a good kisser... Not that I had many kisses before..."

The last part was muttered under her breath. One could even swear that there was steam coming out form Ainz's head.

"W-Why did you ki-kissed me in the first place?"

Managed to say Ainz with his trembling voice. Etherea's face became red as she stopped looking at him.

"W-Well, I wanted to see if what happened was exactly as I remember."

"S-So, You me-mean that you re-remember... e-everything."

"Yes, I do..." Her smile returned to her, still, red face.

"Did you knew that you are really rough when you do it?... Also, I personally didn't thought that you were the type of man that liked to pull hairs or to bite, it still surprises me, I even have some marks that you leaved me, Do you want to see them?... or maybe you want to know how many time you made me call you daddy, d~a~d~d~y~."

After hearing these words, Ainz wanted to be swallowed by the earth, but then a thought crossed his mind that didn't stays as a doubt for a long time.

"... E-Etherea-san, Wh-Why did y-you not stopped me after... you ki-ki-kissed me this time?"

"I don't know, it was just like the night when we had sex, after I kissed you I felt somewhat strange and I couldn't control myself... wait, didn't you said before that your angel form was from the path... of love."

There were in total ten types of angels in every circle that an user with an angelical race could use, each one symbolizing a commandments. The angels from the path of love were like succubus or incubus, the only differences were...

Ainz opened his eyes in realization and when he looked at Etherea, that was looking to the side as she scratched her right arm.

There was no way that his long-time friend was—

"Attracted with me."

Etherea flinched to these words as his face started take a red coloration.

The difference between a demon of lust than an angel of love... according to the background- although in the game was always active and because of that mostly of angels of love were guardians- if their opponents weren't attracted to the angel of love would never expel his pheromones in order to... consummate increase their attraction.

The face of Ainz took a deep shade of red after she nodded hesitantly- really strange of her- as she said:

"We-Well, It's fun to tease you. You're so adorable... and...and despite everything, you've always been there for me. No matter how difficult it is. "

The words that Etherea wanted to say next never came out as she felt the lips of Ainz pressed against hers.

This had took by surprise to Etherea and after some few seconds the small kiss ended.

Etherea looked incredulously to Ainz, that had a small shade of pink on his cheeks, as some small tears appeared on her eyes.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one that felt that way."

The small tears fell down from Etherea's cheeks as she still looked with incredulity to Ainz, that had started to clean her face with his hand.

"Well, I couldn't get the courage to say that I liked you as I thought that it would ruin our friendship and I know how… negative have you become in real life after… you know. Ha, It's strange that we reveal our feelings after we… did it and had kids, it seems really pathetic."

Etherea gave a small hit with her fist to the chest of Ainz before she said:

"Dummy, don't do things like that when I am confessing you know, it's really embarrassing enough… Sigh, but it's true, we could do it at any time that we wanted and we choose the moment when we had kids to tell ourselves that… but this also means that we are now ummmm… boyfriends?"

"It's really complicated; it's strange enough that we had just revealed that we liked each other… I think that we are… husbands now, it seems."

Etherea gave another hit to the chest of Ainz.

"I feel strange calling you husband, you know?... I feel better to be calling you boyfriend… Also, I had a thought in mind since I remembered when we had sex… Whose do you like most, the breast of 'Bedo-chan or mines?"

Ainz shuddered a little as he felt like that he had landed to a whole country with landmines. For a moment, he wanted to do what every rational male would do in this situation... run away before he says something wrong and gets killed... unfortunately for him, he felt that his 'more than friend' had just casted an spell that made him unable to move… or maybe it was his imagination.

"Hahaha, Wha-What are you sa-saying I-?"

His act of trying to change the topic didn't worked as he felt how his bones were crushed by an unknown force while he looked at the smiling yet EXTREMELY creepy face of Etherea... this stopped after a few seconds.

"I think that what you said wasn't an answer."

'Women are really scary… no, it's just her who is especially scary…'

Some words leaved from his mouth like the air that escaped from the grasp of a man.

"Well, between your body from now and your real body... I think that I like mostly your little and cute real body as it was more huggable."

Ainz analyzed his words and then he said with a complete red face.

"I-I-I don't mean that I don't like your avatar's body it's just that-!"

His fast words were suddenly stopped by himself after he became aware of the red face of Etherea.

"D-Dummy, that-... you still haven't answered the question."

Her red face suddenly became an analytical look... but then she sighed before saying:

"Well, let's leave that matter... for later, as I need toooo-" Etherea gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she told the news with a small smile "Congratulations, you're now the father of three beautiful daughters."

The news felt like a bucket of cold water that has been thrown at his body.

After seeing his reaction, Etherea started to chuckle before she started laughing openly.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What do-do you me-me-mean?!"

"- Hahaha, I was also surprised at how fast our kids grew... I kind of now understand what my mother said about 'Our babies are growing too fast' or 'I won't be able to recognize my babies anymore in a few years'... and also their insanely fast growing made a lot of things complicated to teach to Albedo."

"Insanely fast growing..." For a moment, Ainz imagined teenagers in diapers with phones at their hands "Wait, you have teached Albedo."

"Ummm... Oh! Yes, indeed I did, well, she really needed it as she, right after they hatched, wanted to give them weapons among many other things like carrying the babies in... Improper ways."

Etherea grimaced as she remembered how Albedo had almost dropped on while she was carrying him with just one hand and holding her from the ankle... fortunately, before the bay would have impacted against the ground, she learned how to fly.

"Anyway, by now they seem like kids that are about to enter to the puberty, it is also amazing how fast they learn things and how strong they are for having just born. Albedo had also tried to convince me to teach them how to fight, even Cocytus and Bellona seemed to approve this, as well as the rest of the Guardians that were present, but those two were the most… energical into that matter."

"Wh-What did you do then?"

"I managed to convince them that they first needed to learn many more thing before they could start with their physical training, so the matter of how strong are they will be for later, although I personally believe that they will start at the level 1 as any other natural born being."

"I... see..."

He had heared how happy some of their friends where when they spoke of their children but among all of their happiest memories, the memories of their first words and their first steps shined the most, Ainz even remmembered how happy his mother was when she talked about when he was a baby.

So you could say that he was really depressed about hearing that he couldn't be able to see that kind of event.

Then, Ainz felt a small hit on his forehead, he looked at the eyes of his friend that said:

"I promised to my brother to give him lot of nephews and nieces, you know?"

Upon hearing these words, his whole face became redder again... but returned back to his normal color, or maybe a somewhat purple color, as he started feeling pain and, with an expression that showed his physical pain, he looked at Etherea, that was making a motion similar to the one that someone did when that person was squeezing something with her hand.

"Even if I said that, it doesn't mean that I gave you permission to for it with me all the time... also..." Her grip loosed strength, Ainz let out a sigh of relief before he noticed the embarrassed face of Etherea "... It's kind of embarrassing that we do it right after we confessed out feelings, you know? … Oh! Right, I forgot why I had called you in the first place. You see, your daughters had asked for you for like an hour... I recommend you to meet them in your normal undead form."

"R-Really! ... then, let's better not keeping them waiting."

Said Ainz as he returned to his usual form-

"Also, well... Could you tell me their names and how do they look like?"

"Heh, You want to cause a good impression in your daughters, so cute."

Ainz started to laugh awkwardly as he scratched the skeletal top of his skull before Etherea said:

"Well... The first one that hatched was the one that I made of yours and Albedo's essence.

Her name is Lilith, she- as the rest of our children- looks like a child that has the apparent age of Aura-chan.

And yes, as you weren't here we- or rather I- decided to name them as it felt strange to call them 'girls' all the time, I put their names as 'Bedo-chan, well... she sucks at putting names, at first, she wanted to name her 'Top of the World'.

She stood 1.02 meters in height, she has a pale skin that made me think at first that she was sick or something like that, but the I remembered that is a half undead so I couldn't detect if she was sick or not. She has a pure white hair that she likes to keep it on a bob cut and above her head there is a black tiara that seems to be made of a black fire of red radiance. She has bloody red irises with dark sclera's, her slit pupil is of a darkish red. Also, she has a pair of wings made of bones with feathers that seemed to be made of cold air or from thunderous clouds, unlike Albedo's wings that are on her waist, and a skeleton-like tail that end on a bone that seems like a sting, and a strange 'storm in miniature' was the skin of her tail.

Aside from those things she looks like a beautiful girl that will break the hearts of many mans when she grows up, like the rest of our daughters.

I would like to name her race Neverborn... if you are asking why is the name like that well, Albedo thought that it was cool.

The second one that hatched was the other child that you had with 'Bedo-chan.

Her name is Minerva.

She stoods an exact meter in height, she has snow-white skin. She has heterochromatic eyes, her right iris is golden while her left eye is silver, her both eyes have a slit pupil. Above her head is a crown of spines made of pure violet light of dark radiance. She also has two big wings that seem to be made of metal, the right one is jet-black while the left one is pure white.

She is calm but she always asks a lot of questions.

Albedo named her race Nephalem... actually. The name of the races of her daughters were the only... acceptable name that I agreed with.

Finally, the last one that hatched was our child.

Her name is Alexstrasza. I still haven't named her race as I couldn't get a name that is totally fitting for hers.

She stood 1.12 meters in height, she has tanned skin like me and her a white hair with silver shades. She has heterochromatic eyes, her right eye is ruby red while her left eye was violet, and her pupils are like mines. She also had a pair of wings, a tail and some scales covering her body, even though her scales have a soft look- like if her scales were feathers- they are extremely hard, and the hide of her wings and the bottom part of her tail is from a light blue coloration. In her head there were a pair of white horns of middle size that had some sort of "cracks" that seemed to leak pure yellow light, her horns surrounds her head to the front but stopped themselves leaving a space of 5 centimeters. Above her head there is a tiara made of pure light yellow light of white radiance.

She is energic and cute."

After saying this, Etherea grabbed the skeletal right hand of Ainz with her both hands and said:

"Do you want to meet them now?"

"Yes, I will like to."

Ainz wondered what would her own mother or the rest of the guild would have said of this whole situation.

Ainz smiled at the thought.

'Father, huh... I could get used to it.'

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

It was now the third day since the arrival of Nazarick to this New World.

Many things had happened for having just passed some hours.

Among many of the things that had happened is the advance of Nazarick into the Abellion Hills, the leader of the forces that were going to invade that demi human territory was Bellona, as well as some of the other forces of Nazarick\- like the NPC of the different floors or his and Etherea's summons, that they made when their children asked them to show some of their skills, there, after some hours, they had discovered that their summons could stay forever, or at least they thought so - the occupation of this territory was going to start in a few hours.

Then there is the conquest of the Great Forest of Tob that was now going to be ruled by Aura and her pets. The advance of Nazarick in the base for the liberation of the slaves matter was still not complete but it was in an excellent progress. The new lair of the Giant of the East and his underlings had already been finished and they had started their training two hours ago. The improvement of the village of the Serpent of the West were still on progress but they were really close to finishing them.

There was also the thing about the Necromancy having being different of how they used the Necromancers in YGGDRASIL. Normally, the said summon would have just came out from the nothingness in a portal, but instead this world, the undead summons used the bodies of the nearest dead body that could find. Ainz really needed to test later what else had changed of YGGDRASIL.

Right now, Ainz watched how his... family interacted, it was strange actually, Etherea was reading them a book that Minerva picked up personally, this was one of the many books of their world that were on the library of Nazarick, Ashurbanipal.

Ashurbanipal is the great library of Nazarick, wherein Nazarick's great wealth of knowledge is placed.

Most of the books in the library of the Great Tomb of Nazarick are summoning books. In reality, there is no need to acquire so many books, as using every single resource from Nazarick, it still cannot summon about one tenth of the amount of monsters, and because the monster data was not very expensive, the guild members started making a massive number of duplicates.

Therefore, the true reason for gathering so many books was to hide important magic items by blending them among the ordinary ones making it impossible for anyone other than a guild member or servant to find anything.

Moreover, there are three major corners in the library. The areas are the corner of wisdom, the corner of knowledge and the corner of magic, and the books could be mainly put in five categories:

The first category is a collection of recorded monster data, their biology, their legends and myths, their life span, their faction, their abilities, among many other things.

The second category is a collection of magic items, which certain data crystals can only be imbued into a book-shaped object. Items shaped like books usually tend to be single use magic items. The difference between a scroll and a book is that while scrolls can only be used by certain classes, anybody can use a book making them more valuable and useful.

The third category is a collection of event items, which are not uncommonly required when advancing into a special class. These can be items required for class change, items for race change, learning new magic and books studying about skills, legends. Additionally, some of these items come in the shape of a book.

The fourth category is a cosmetic skin database, which these books contain the cosmetic skin data of objects like swords, shields and armor. Thus, players with certain blacksmith skills can put new skins on items with this and other appropriate materials.

The fifth category is a collection of novels and Earth's information- like science or math books- in the form of book shaped items. Normally, there would be old and classic literature whose copyright ran out a long time ago but there are also background stories distributed by the development team and original novels written by players in YGGDRASIL. There is also a number of fanfiction based on the worlds of YGGDRASIL or game guides in the form of diaries or novels.

He was now seated in a ostentatious chair meanwhile at his right side was Sebas with his usual elegant look, he was one of the only two NPC that were in this room at this moment aside from Albedo, that was seated to the side of their children listening to the story that was reading Etherea.

If his memory didn't failed him, the book that Etherea was reading was called _Crime and Punishment_.

"Mama, Why did that human considered himself as superior if they are really weak?"

Asked Minerva, to which Albedo answered:

"Surely this human has never known the magnificence of your father or Etherea-sama."

"In fact 'Bedo-chan is right, Minerva, you see, the human who wrote this book, lived in a world where there was no other race with the ability to reason than humans, and because of that, humans were positioned as the dominant species of that world."

Alexstrasza raised quickly her hand and said:

"Mama, mama, How did you get this book then?"

The one who answered was Lilith that said with an emotionless voice:

"Dumb, Etherea-kaa-sama is a supreme being, it's easy for her to get information from other worlds."

This was one of the problems of having leaved Albedo with their daughters, she had managed to made them have the same thinking that every single NPC had on Nazarick. Ainz realised one thing from his conversations with the NPCs; namely, they casually used game terms in their speech. For instance, skills, job classes, items, levels, negative statuses, and so on. If he used game terms with them in an unironic way, it was easier to give them orders.

Lilith was the only one of their daughters that left in full view her physical characteristics that showed that she wasn't human.

"Don't you dare to shut me, pervert!"

Lilith covered her barely grown chest and turned her back to Alex before she said, completely embarrassed and with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I-It's not m-my fault that I get uncomfortable for using too much clothes, you block-head!"

As Ainz watched how his daughters entered into a discussion, he couldn't help but agree with Alex.

The clothes that Lilith wore left a lot to the view, these were very similar to those of an aborigine of the Amazon jungle, consisting on a piece of cloth covering her chest and her... lower areas were covered by a loincloth, even though those were just black pieces of clothes, they were very ostentatious.

Both Ainz and Etherea had tried to make her dress in a more decent way... but all their efforts were in vain, since Ainz fell before the tricks of his eldest daughter, to his shame and to the annoyance of Etherea.

Alexstrasza was wearing a qipao, a type of body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress that had a slit to the both sides of her legs. It has the color of silvery white, with a flower embroidery of sakura flowers. Her thighs were covered by a white shorts that stopped before reaching her knees. Her hair style consisted in a double bun with some of her hair still reaching to her shoulders, in them there were red ribbons with edges and figures of Chinese dragons of white coloration.

Ainz felt that he should say something to calm his daughters down, but, just before he said something, he felt something collide with his body, Ainz looked down and saw the big and brilliant eyes of Minerva.

"Papa, Can we play?"

"Umu, well, if that is what you want then-"

Ainz suddendly felt that other two presences collided with his body, the presences were his daughters that had suddendly stopped arguing with each other.

"It's not fair, you cannot keep papa for you because we were discussing with each other, Minerva-nee."

Lilith just nodded at what was said by her younger sister.

'Cute' Ainz couldn't help to think at this, before he said: "Okay, then let's all play what you want Minerva, then we can play what Lilith and Alex want later, sounds good?"

At unison, his daughters answered with an 'Okay~' before Minerva said: "Yay, then... I want to play with... that." Minerva signaled a very familiar mirror that got close at them when Minerva signaled it.

"Oh! The [Mirror of Remote Viewing]"

Said Etherea as she and Albedo got close to Ainz.

"Yep, yep, I want to see what it does because it doesn't seem to be a mirror to see yourself."

"You're right, Mi-chan! This mirror is usually used to explore a zone in the absence of a user of Divination Magic... Might as well test some things, Yeah! Let's use it."

The Mirror of Remote Viewing.

This was a magic item used to display an image of a specific region. It was a very useful item for player-killers, or player-killer-killers. However, there were low level spells which occluded information-gathering spells that could hide people from the mirror's eyes. In addition, it was easy for users to be counterattacked by offensive barriers, so it was an average item at best.

However, for the present circumstances, an item which could show the outside world was a very useful item indeed.

...

The roughly one meter wide mirror did not reflect anyone's face, but a patch of grass. The mirror was like a television set, showing images of a distant plain.

The grass of the plains swayed in the wind, proving it was not a still image.

As time passed, the sun slowly rose, its light banishing the darkness that covered the plains. This pastoral scene, almost poetic in its beauty, was a stark difference from the former location of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the desolate world of Helheim.

Minerva reached out to the mirror and swiped his hand right. The mirror's image changed.

Ainz enjoyed the movie-like quality of the grass within the mirror as the image changed.

"It would seem that I can move the image with a wave of the hand. That way, I won't have to keep looking at the same spot."

Muttered Minerva as Ainz kept watching how his daughter tried to use the mirror.

Minerva wore an attire that made her look like a boy. She wore a long blue coat with white gaunlets that covered her hands, stuck to his body was a white shirt covered by a light blue vest, she wore a pair of blue pants and a pair of elegant blue shoes.

"Buah! This is really hard."

"It's not that this is hard is just that you don't know how to use it, sister."

"I know! I just... need time."

Ainz felt that the voice of his daughter became more sad so he decided to help her. Ainz was really fortunate that he had practiced with the mirror before.

"Minerva... do not make unnecessary movements, all your movements have to have an end, a purpose, like for example, to move closer, to move away, to move forward ... "

"I-I see... like... this."

Lilith waved her hand with a vacant expression, and their field of vision suddenly expanded.

"Oh!"

Surprise, delight, pride, Ainz's exclamation was filled with all of these. At his wit's end, he made a random gesture and the screen suddenly did as he wanted. This was a cry of joy one would expect out of a programmer who had pulled eight hour's worth of overtime.

Cheering and clapping answered him. The source of these sounds were the Etherea, Albedo, Alex and Sebas, while Lilith just nodded aproving what she just did... she was cheering her sister in her own way.

"Congratulations, Minerva-sama. Your servant, Sebas, stands in awe of your prowess."

"Nice, Lilith-chan, keep like that and make papa proud!"

"That was really mavelous, Lilith, as expected of yourself."

"Good job, Li-chan."

'Granted, this was the fruit of extensive trial and error, so you all don't need to go that far'. Momonga thought that, but when he saw that his daughter looked quite happy, he decided to leave it like that, if he said what he thought just now it would be really mean so he just said:

"You made a really good job, Lilith."

"Thank you, everyone!"

After accepting their praises, she continued studying the ways to control the mirror. Finally she discovered a method to adjust the height of his viewpoint.

Ainz smiled in satisfaction, and began looking for a populated area.

Finally, an image of something like a village appeared on the mirror.

It was located roughly ten kilometers south of Nazarick. There was a forest nearby, and wheat fields surrounded a settlement. It appeared to be a rustic farming village. By the looks of things, the village itself was not very developed.

As Minerva zoomed in on the village, Ainz felt that something was amiss.

"...Are they holding a festival?"

People were running in and out of their houses this early in the morning. They looked panicked.

"No, that is not a festival."

That steely voice came from Sebas, who was watching the display with a keen look in his eye as he stood beside Momonga.

There was an undercurrent of disgust in Sebas's stern words. As Momonga enlarged the image, he too furrowed his nonexistent brows.

Fully armored knights were swinging their longswords at the villagers, who were dressed in rough clothes.

It was a massacre.

A villager fell with every swing of a knight's sword. The villagers could not resist them, and could only run away. The knights pursued and killed the fleeing villagers. There were horses eating the grain in the field. Those horses must have belonged to the knights.

Ainz and Etherea's eyes opened in surprise and disgust as they saw how their children were watching... murdering, but before they could say or do something.

"Cheh! This village has no value, I'm sorry father."

The both players looked at Minerva not-believing what she had just said and what Lilith also said.

"Minerva, change it already, this is boring, we should do other things more important than... this."

Ainz and Etherea then directed their gazed to Albedo, that had an eye-smile on her face while she gently caressed the hair of Minerva.

'This is wrong.'

Just when Ainz was going to reprimand Minerva and Lilith- Albedo as well- for their attitude, Alex said:

"That's so mean, Minerva-nee, Lilith-nee! They don't deserve this!"

"Their weakness is the reason of—"

"Weakness..."

The words of Minerva were suddendly shut when she heared her father. She looked up to meet the two analytical red orbs that were the eyes of her father, his mighty presence made her swallow hard as he continued talking:

"No one deserves evil for just been weak, the evils deserve an evil judgment and the goods deserve a good judgement... these people seems to be like simple farmers taht win their food due to their hardwork, I don't see any evil in that."

"But if they were strong, they will not have to face this—"

"Indeed, if they were strong they could be able to defend themselves but that doesn't mean that they deserve to die for just being weak... but if I were to follow your reasoning then I should have died a long time ago."

All of them— except for Etherea— watched incredulously to Ainz.

"W-W-What do you mean, father?"

"It's a long story—"

Ainz was suddendly interrupted by Etherea, that had been checking a little bit the situation and was now watching how two girls ran for their lifes as two knights followed them with their weapons at hand.

"A long history that you will have to tell them while I am gone."

"Really?... well then, take care, I will go with you in a few minutes."

"W-Wait, Etherea-kaa-sama..." Etherea turned to Lilith that watched still not believing what her father had just said and what her second mother wanted to do "...Why?"

"Why? You say..." Etherea looked at Sebas and smiled, before she said "Saving someone in trouble is common sense."

Only Albedo and Sebas recognized those words, the words of Touch Me, but for Etherea and Ainz had more meaning.

You see, when someone that had a heteromorphic race first played YGGDRASIL they were hunted down. When Ainz had just started out in YGGDRASIL, hunting down characters of heteromorphic races was a common practice, and Ainz, who had chosen such a race, had been PKed countless times. Just when he was about to leave YGGDRASIL, those words, spoken by that man, had saved him.

This was also the case of Etherea and her brother, that had also been PKed countless times. It didn't mattered how good was her brother, if you encountered a player of level superior to 80 and you were lesser than level 30, you had no chance against that said player. They managed to find some other heteromorphics that had the same problems as them and between those heteromorphic there was the player known as 'Paladin of Pure Silver'.

And with that said, Etherea used a [Greater Teleportation] to go to...

...

The knight in full plate armor stood before the girl and her little sister, his sword raised high.

His blade gleamed in the sun, and he poised himself, ready to end their lives in a single merciful stroke.

The girl squeezed her eyes tightly shut and bit her lower lip. She had never asked for this. She had been forced into her present circumstances. If only she had some strength, she might have resisted the enemy in front of her and fled.

However — the girl did not have that strength.

Thus, there could only be one outcome to this situation.

That would be the girl's death, at this very place.

The longsword fell—

—and yet there was no pain. Just a metallic noise that echoed in his ears, like if two swords have meet with each other.

The girl gingerly opened the eyes which had been squeezed shut.

The first thing that she saw was the back of what Enri thought that it was a woman, due to the fact that the sun blinded her, she couldn't identify a lot of the woman, just that she was wearing a dress and had white hair.

In an instant, the air seemed to freeze for the power that irradiated the misterious woman. It was as though time itself had stood still in the wake of a Supreme Being's advent.

It was the same feeling that one got when that one saw an apex predator in front of himself, their bodies told everyone to escape from this being... yet their bodies didn't answered like that.

The woman seemed to have catched the weapon that was going to strike her with the ease that one had to grab a leaf. Then Enri heared a breaking noise, she was unfamiliar with it but if someone where to define the sound it would be similar to the sound that appeared when something metallic was broke.

Enri saw how the knight just started backing down completely shocked, then she heared the sweet voice of- what Enri believed- the woman.

"Good grief, you two really are so cowardish that you even attack defenseless people."

She then turned to Enri, that blushed when she saw her smiling face.

The one who looked like the elder sister had a braid of straw-blonde hair that reached down to her breasts. Her skin, healthily tanned from working in the sun, was now deathly pale from fear, and her dark eyes were wet with tears.

The little sister — the younger girl — buried her face in her sister's waist, trembling in fright, before she started to stare at Etherea.

"Are you two okay?"

Enri hesitantly nodded to what the woman had just said.

"Good... now then—"

Before she could say another thing, the only knight that had his longsword intact- with blood, meet and grease but still in one piece- started to let out a battle cry as he raised his sword and ran towards the beautiful woman to impale her with his sword—

But it never managed to reach her skin. Still looking at Enri, the woman said:

"It's really so not manly from yourself to have done that, you know. I wonder how had your mother raised you. Didn't she teached you to not interrupt someone when is talking?"

With all the strengh that he had, the knight tried to withdraw his sword without any success, something that really put him into an state of shock due to the fact that she was just grabbing the tip of his sword with just two of her fingers.

Then the woman looked directly to the eyes of the knight that had tried to attack her with her low guard, her cold gaze seemed to penetrate the soul of the knight, it was something really contradictory considerating the divine beauty of the woman. The knight now thought if this was the feeling that the herbivores got when they saw a predator.

Ethera applied a little more force on her grip and—

The sword became dust.

Enri didn't understood what had happened as she saw how the knight had fallen onto his knees with a look of incredulity in his fearful eyes and a gust of wind carried the brilliant dust to other place.

"You know... I wanted to teach my daughters the value of humanity, but you... are nothing more than useless... ashes."

Enri didn't understood why the woman had said those words... but her words got more sense when she saw how the knight begun to scream as he got burned alive. Enri buried her sister more in her chest so she wouldn't see what was happening, an strange and disgusting smell filled her nose, that she covered with her hand as she saw how the bones of the knight started to be able to the view of everyone and his screams of pain started to cease.

"Well, at least he will have some use as fertilizer for the earth."

Said coldly the woman as she saw how the wind carried the ashes with it, then she looked at the other knight, that made an strange sound when she looked at his eyes.

"You can challenge a girl and her little sister, but you cannot face me... I wonder why... Doesn't matter, all that matter is... that you won't be alive to see the next day."

The words of the woman filled with fear the heart of the knight, that fell on his butt with the ground. In a desperate way to save his life, the knight said:

"W-W-W-Wait, ple-please I beg you, I-I-I-I'm an influential person in my country, ple-ple-please, spare my life!"

This was actually a lie, he was just a simple knight- a strong knight as many in the Slane Theocracy- but the woman didn't knew that, and in the moment that she got distracted, he would knock her down; he could just kill her, but that would be just a waste of the body of such a beautiful woman. Even though she was really strong, if someone had their low guard they could be able to kill easily, it was cowardish, he knew it, but he just wanted to survive... and win a good woman if he could.

"Really?"

"Ye-Yeah! My father is a noble in the Slane Theocracy, I can give you an inmense amount of money if you spare my life."

"Slane Theocracy?... but the symbol that I see on your chest is the one of the Baharut Empire, I hope that you aren't lying to me."

The look of the woman scared even more the knight that couldn't help to reveal more in order to save his life.

"NONONONONO! It's just that I am on an uncover mission that requires me to use the symbol of the Baharut Empire so the survivors of the villages that we assault, the bait, doesn't identify us as soldiers of the Theocracy and put on problems to our country."

"... You called the villagers the bait, then who is the prey."

"T-T-The prey is the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, the man famed in the surrounding countries for his matchless might, Gazef Stronoff!"

"I see..."

"I-I-I already told you all that I know, so could you please-"

"Leave you alive."

"Ye-Yes..."

"Okay, I will."

For a moment, his eyes shone hope... hope that was going to be crushed.

"Don't worry, you will be alive... as part of my armies of Infernals."

These words confused him as he saw how she pointed him with her open palm and then...

"GAHHHH!"

His screams of pain filled the air as his body started to leak some steam and his skin became redder and redder with each second that passed.

"PLEASE, PLEASE MERCY!"

"Mercy? I see, you don't understand your place in the food chain... beings such as yourself are destroyed by the strongs or are of use for them... so now accept my gift, that it is more than you deserve."

His screams became louder and louder as his skin was burned from the inside and his armor started to melt.

The noise of his screams... suddendly shut.

...

...

Elementals, a type of magical entity who personifies a force of nature and controls natural powers derived from their element. Some could be evil, with an extreme desire for destroying every intelligent life forms, other could be peaceful, bringers of harmony and balance... However, Londes Di Gelanpo believed that this wasn't one of those peaceful elementals.

Londes Di Gelanpo had probably cursed his gods more times in the past ten seconds than he had in the rest of his life. If the gods really did exist, then they should defeat that evil being right now. Londes was a faithful man — why had the gods abandoned him?

The gods did not exist.

In the past, he had looked down on those people who did not believe in the gods as fools. After all, if the gods did not exist, how could the priests work their magic? And now, he realised that he was the foolish one.

Sounds of laments and supplications of mercy came out from the flotating skull. Probably this was an Elemental of legends, in all his life as a warrior, he didn't remmembered any elemental do those kind of sounds and the power that it showed, to be able to melt the whole bodies of the knights like if they were made of butter.

Suddendly, the laments of the Elemental ceased, replaced by howls and roars of evil creatures that shattered the air.

It was the signal for a slaughter to become a massacre of a different sort.

In the blink of an eye, the hunters had become the hunted.

He took two steps back in response, trying to get away from it.

A shrill creaking noise came from his armor, and the sword he clutched in both hands was trembling uncontrollably. He was not the only one; the other eighteen knights surrounding the unknown Elemental were all acting the same way.

Although they were filled with fear, none of them ran. This was not courage — the grinding of their teeth could attest to that. If they could, they would run as fast and as far as they could.

It was because they knew there was no escape.

Londes's eyes shifted, pleading for help.

This square was at the center of the village, where Londes and his men had gathered sixty or so villagers. They looked fearfully at Londes and his men, while a group of children were hiding behind a wooden watchtower.

Some of the children held sticks, but none of them was in a fighting stance. It was all they could do not to drop their sticks.

During Londes's attack on the village, they had chased the villagers to the central square. They searched the houses, and then, in order to root out anyone who was hiding in the cellars, they poured in alchemical oils and set them on fire.

There were four knights standing guard around the village with bows, and their job was to shoot down anyone who tried to escape the village. They had done this several times now, and it could be said that they were old hands at this sort of thing.

The massacre had taken a fair bit of time, but it had been successful, and they had gathered the surviving villagers into one place. After that, they would release some of the prisoners as bait.

It should have been like that, but—

Londes still remembered that moment.

The sight of Erion been burned alive in the matter of seconds, not even been able to scream due to the fact that he had been turned into ashes in the matter of a few seconds.

It should have been impossible. Nobody knew what was going on. How could they understand the reason why a trained, grown man could have been burned in the matter of seconds. He had tried to block the fire attack with his shield, thinking that it was just a simple [Fire Ball]... how wrong he had been.

A bone-chilling monster flotated where Erion had been. A devil's skull made of, what it seemed to be, solid fire while it was surrounded by a blackish red fire, It's teeth looked more like fangs of a predator while many horns were on top of the skull.

This was when their despair began.

"Aiiiiieee!"

Their panicked squeals echoed through the air. One of the men huddled together with his comrades could not bear the oppressive terror and fled with a scream.

Under these extreme circumstances, it was only natural that — when stretched to the breaking point — people would snap. However, among all of the fleeing man's comrades, not one of them joined him. The reason was that would soon be evident.

A red-black gale whirled past the field of Londes's vision.

The Elementals were usually slow, but its nimble grace was far beyond anyone's expectations.

The fleeing man only managed to take three steps.

Just when he was about to take his fourth step, the blade of two wavy-bladed flamberge that seemed to have been recently made from the burning metal penetrated the chest of the knight with the ease one had to cut a butter with a hot knife. The steam of his hot blood that was being evaporated due to the extreme heat, his body finally managed to reach peace from this torment when he became ashes.

There they could see the 'body' of the Elemental... no, the monster.

It stood 3 meters on height, while his whole body could be described as muscular if he had any muscles, instead his body seemed to be made of fire bones, but the bones were so close at each other that it seemed more like if it was 'skin'. In his body there were many spines of different sizes, being the most big ones the ones of his back and the one of his arms, he had a long tail that seemed to be the one of an scorpion. His 'arms' and 'legs' seemed more like if they were thick magma. His 'face' was the thing that most terrified the soldiers as he seemed to be enjoying with their suffering. His 'fingers' seemed more like claws.

Even though his appearance would made one think that they could be suffocated by hot air, it was the contrary, as it seemed like if that monster had absorbed all the heat in the area.

"GUWOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

The monster roared, increasing the fear in the knights... It was a roar of joy.

Or maybe he was just paranoid, he felt like if he had a look of delight even though he had no skin. As an overwhelmingly superior slaughterer, it savored the despair and terror of the pitiful humans who could not even survive a single one of its blows.

Nobody dared attack, though they had swords in hand.

This was due to the thought that if they tried to attack him, they would be easily burned alive. It was clearly toying with them, given the way it did not use its full strength, just burning them without the use of his strengh. The monster only dealt fatal blows in earnest when the knights tried to escape. It was plain to see that the monster wanted to enjoy the dying struggles of these humans.

The first knight to run was Ririk. He was a nice guy but a bad drunk. His limbs were chopped off, followed by his head.

After seeing the two deaths, the other knights knew the score, so they did not dare to flee.

Their attacks were ineffective, and they would be killed if they tried to run.

The only thing they could do was wait their turn to be tortured to death.

Although there was no way to see their faces below the full helms they wore, everyone present was keenly aware of their fate. The wails of grown men reduced to children echoed throughout the village. These men who had always oppressed the weak had not thought that one day, they would be on the receiving end of that treatment.

"RUOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What happened next... he saw how the ashes of their comrades came 'back to live'... if you could call that life. With the sound of souls in pain that pleaded for mercy, they started to transform into a smaller and less muscular version with lesser spines and horns of the monster in front of them.

"Oh god, please save me…"

"Oh god…"

After hearing these cries for salvation, the strength left Londes's legs and he almost fell to his knees. He loudly cursed the gods — or was it a prayer to them?

"You, you lot, go hold that monster back!" a desperate knight shouted. He knew that his fate was sealed. His words sounded like an off-key psalm.

The man who spoke was standing behind him. His pale face that made one think that he was going to pass out at any moment and the way he was stumbling back on his tiptoes to back away from the passed out body of his comrade was quite comical.

Londes frowned as he looked on that man in his pathetic state. It was hard to tell who had spoken those words because their closed helmets covered their faces and their voices were distorted by fear. Still, he knew that only one man would speak like that.

...Captain Belius.

Londes's frown deepened.

Overcome by his lewd desires, he had tried to rape a village girl and then sought help from others after he got into a fight with her father. After he was pulled off the other man, he vented his anger by stabbing the father with his sword. That was the kind of man he was. However, his family was quite wealthy in their country, and he had joined this unit because of his family's riches.

Everything had gone wrong because he had been made their leader.

"I'm not someone who should die here! All of you, hurry up and protect me! Be my shields!"

Nobody moved. He might have been appointed their leader, but he was not popular at all. Nobody would throw their lives away for a man like this.

"GAHHHH!"

"YIAHHH!"

"BRUAAHHHH!

It was not a cry of war, it was a cry of pain and desperation. The knights turned to see the source and there they saw how three of his comrades were being mutilated by some of those smaller versions of the monsters as the bigger one started to calmly walk in front.

One of them was having his chest opened by the claws of the smaller monsters before they started to eat his bowels. Other of them was having his skin ripped apart from his body as they also consumed the lower part of his body. The last one was been beaten and scratched to the death while others smaller monsters teared his extremities away from his body.

"RAHHHH!"

Then, three of those smaller monsters started to walk like a spider with his four 'arms' at a high speed in the direction of Londes. That, noticing this, decided to make a favour to the world. He quickly walked towards Belius and grabbed him.

"Why the hell are you touching me, you bas—!"

Before he throwed him with all his strengh to those monsters... but they ignored him.

'Not even monsters want him!'

Though Londes with a weak smile while trembling as he accepted his fate.

The monsters hitted his body and knocked him to the ground... but just before they could start torturing and/or eating him, a sweet voice shut their beast-like cries.

"That will be enough, Infernals."

Like pets, they obeyed at the words and directed themselves to the side of the woman, while at middle way they returned to their smaller versions. Her words seemed strangely incongruous with the surroundings, like if she were buying something at a store.

They had been hoping and praying for a rescue, but what had come was the one responsible for everything.

In the ground, Londes was speechless as he saw the responsible of this... scene, he could not help but admire the beauty of the woman that had just speaked. He had seen many beautiful womans in his life, but there was no way of comparing them to the woman that he was just staring at. Her beauty made everyone forget what had just happened.

"Greetings, gentlemen. My name is Ethereal Diamond."

Her beauty made even Belius recompose himself in his old arrogant self and as he standed up.

"Greeting, Ethereal. My name is Belius Kuru Chandelie Valot McDowell, I'm the second son of the McDowell family, I see that you are still standing even though you have heared the name of my family, but don't worry I will forgive the ofense that you have done to my if you willingly became my bride."

 _He is really stupid_

Everyone couldn't help but to have that though on mind, the one that had so much power to have control over that monster and a woman of that beauty making herself his bride...

"Ara, ara, you don't seem understand your position in this situation... you know, those words really offended me. At first I was planning to leave you all alive..." The other knights couldn't help but to stare at the speechless Belius that had again the same fearful expression of just moments ago. "But now I don't feel like doing so~"

Her words were sweet as honey yet the message...

"Infernals eat their souls."

Obeying their master, the monsters started to move violently, regaining their previous forms.

The screams of pain of the soldiers could be clearly heared by the surroundings as the sun started to take it's position in the middle of the sky.

* * *

 **(And finally ended!**

 **Even though I have a strange feeling that his could have been a lot better... well, here it is**

 **I also wanted to make this chapter with more words**

 **I hope that this chapter hadn't as much grammar mistakes as before**

 ** **Bye, have a nice day :D )****


End file.
